Smallvile: The Future Begins
by FireFlyInc
Summary: The aftermath of Doomsday's destruction. Clark starts his new life, after leaving, while Lois is still missing, John Jones is left in a coma, Kara searches for the man that tried to kill her, Matt is pronounced died, and the Justice League disappears.
1. Chapter 1

THE FOLLOWING EVENTS TAKE PLACE AFTER THE EVENTS OF SEASON 8 EPISODE 10 BRIDE, AND IS BASED ON THE AUTHORS IDEAS ALONE.

Chapter 1

Clark sat at his desk in the Daily Planet, completely in his thoughts. He watched as all the busy reporters scampered everywhere around him.

" I surely hope your thinking about my front page story," Tess had just come down the stairs.

" Of course," Clark bolted towards his keyboard, typed the first thing that came to mind.

Bony Beast Crashes Small Town Wedding!

Clark starred at the words.

" Clark can I see you." She stepped back towards the elevators. Clark got up, and walked towards the hall. She stepped into the first opening doors, Clark followed.

"You know I was thinking Clark."

" No offense Miss Mercer, but if this is another accusation,"

" Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," she looked at him. " I think I was a bit over the line accusing you, its just I, really need to find Lex, and the only leads I have are a missing crystal, and everyone he's come in contact with."

Clark's face showed a hint of knowledge hearing the word crystal.

" You and Lex were real close," Clark asked changing topic.

" He was there for me when I needed him, I'm just trying to return the favor." She looked at Clark. " He saved me, but Clark Kent knows all about that," she smiled at him.

Clark gave a slit smile back.

" Clark, what do you know of Lana Lang?"

Hearing her name, Clark was redirected, he looked at Tess some what worried_, she's trying so hard find Lex, there's no telling what she'll do to get information form Lana, _Clark was thinking to himself now.

" Lana, what about her?" Clark responded.

" I know they were divorced, I just, want to know why." Tess' smile could feel Clark's worry.

" Believe me Miss Mercer, I haven't the slightest idea."

The elevator doors opened, they both stepped out and walked towards her office.

" Clark, it's okay, this isn't an interrogation, just me searching for some answers." Stopping in her office, Tess smiled at Clark.

One of Tess' blonde haired workers walked in.

" Excuse me, Mr. Kent there is a Detective down stairs who wants to see you."

Clark smiled back at Tess and turned to walk away.

" Oh, and Clark,"

He stopped and turned back to her.

" I want you to think of as more than just _your boss, _so no more of this _Miss Mercer_ business."

Clark nodded and walked out.

The blonde stepped towards her. " I'm starting to see him around her a lot." She said.

Tess stepped behind her desk, " He's starting to annoy me, he still has this guard up. I think I'm going to have to get a lot closer to Clark Kent to find just how many smoking skulls are in his closet."

Clark came around the corner of the hall. In his sit was Detective John Jones, looking through some of Clark's folders.

" What did you find out," Clark asked with a since of urgency.

John looked up at him. " Clark this is a more privet matter, discussing this at the Daily Planet isn't a good idea. Your farm seems to be the safest place now." He got up to leave.

" I don't have time to go to Smallville, because of me not knowing what I'm up against, Jimmy is lying in bed at Metropolis General nearly in a coma, I need to know, now." Clark's anger was showing, he felt half responsible for what happen at the wedding.

John looked at some of the on looking reporters. He walked up the stair; Clark annoyed more than ever followed after him.

* * *

Chloe held Jimmy's hand, as he lied unconscious in his hospital bed. She was still wearing her bride's gown, cover in dirt and blood. Lois Lane opened the room door stepping inside with a couple of cups and a brown paper bag.

She sat everything on the small table by the door.

" Hey cuz," she was speaking very softly. " I got you a triple cappuccino to calm your senses." She looked over her shoulder, Chloe's eyes where on Jimmy.

" Something is wrong Lois" Chloe's mind seemed distant as she talked.

" What is it Chloe," there was no response from Chloe. Lois walked to the other side of her. Tears were rolling down Chloe's face. " Chloe please, just tell me what's wrong."

" Lois, all I wanted was to keep Jimmy away,"

"Away from what?" Lois was confused.

" That's just it Lois," Chloe looked at Lois, tears in her eyes. " I don't know, I feel like there's this huge void in my mind and nothing I've done can fill it."

Lois looked into her eyes; she could see the distress, the worry, and the fear.

" Lois I am lost in my own mind,"

" Fine, you know what, I'll call Clark, I sure he'll know what to do."

"What can Clark do Lois! He can't help me fill in the gaps between my memories."

A man knocked on the door and stepped inside. He was a slim, tall African-American man. Lois looked at him.

" Detective Matt Cage, Metropolis PD," he showed his badge. " I need to speak to Chloe Sullivan.

Lois stood up and pulled the man into the hall.

" My cousin is in no condition to answer anymore rhetorical questions."

He looked from Chloe to Lois, " Well maybe you can help me Miss Lane, I just need a simple description of what attacked you, and anything else you might know."

" We already told your people what we saw, it was a large bony monster, like big foot, only instead of a fur coat, he was wearing bones for a jacket, its not hard to miss, you got it. Other than that there's nothing else."

" So you wouldn't know why a thing like this would attack you and your friends?"

" Listen Sherlock Holmes, if I did know why, your people would already know, so if your done asking 21 questions, I have to get back to my cousin. Okay"

He looked at her, " Somewhat hostel? But thank you. Umm, would happen to know where I can find Clark Kent."

" He's probably working late at the Daily Planet."

He started walking away, " thank you very much."

She looked back at him, then went back to join Chloe, her head was now in the bed, with sobs coming from her. Lois looked at her trying to find away to comfort her, but she knew there was only one way, find out what the hell that thing was, she knew it wouldn't be easy, _but its worth it_, she thought, _for Chloe_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clark walked up the stairs after grabbing his book with his key to the fortress in it. John was waiting at the top of the loft.

" Clark, whatever this was, I believe it has everything to do with what Jor-El warned you of," John said watching Clark pace back and forth. " It was made on Krypton by Zod and Faora and sent to earth."

Clark stopped, " when was it sent to earth?"

" I don't have all the details, without my powers I'm just as useful as any other Detective."

" So, why'd you bring me all the way back here, you could've told me this at the Daily Planet," Clark's voice was beginning to rise.

" Not the part about Chloe's Brainiac infection."

The rage in Clark's body language began to mellow. " What about it, Jor-El, he removed it."

" Brainiac, was looking for whatever Zod sent here, and I believe he may have found whatever he was looking for." John's certainty gave Clark a chill.

" What do you mean, I stopped him from erasing Chloe's memories."

" Clark, you realize he only erased select memories," John watched Clark pace again. " Not to mention the fact that the thing that took Chloe last night let her go. Where did you say they found her?"

" Unconscious, in the middle of route 40." They looked at each other. " Kind of a weird since the Kuwachi Caves about a mile away from there."

A silence struck them, Clark paced a while, trying to figure out the truth behind Brainiac's plan.

Clark abruptly stopped pacing, he looked out over the farm. Something caught his mind.

Clark turned back to face John, " Davis! Davis was the only one she remembered."

John nodded at Clark's realization, " And that's odd since they just met."

" But nothing happened, he brought her back to me and Jimmy."

John started to think, " Maybe there's more to it Kal-El, never underestimate Brainiac." He sounded more like a mentor than a helper now.

" What, a trap?" Clark was thinking harder, _what would Brainiac want to do. _" We know he wants me dead, but what would he do, to help this thing do that." Clark paced, then stopped.

John thought of something too, " You said Jor-El healed Chloe,"

Clark looked at John, " He knew I would bring her to the fortress to heal her. He sent me the crystal as Chloe, sent me to the Phantom Zone to release Faora, and erased Chloe's memory knowing I would bring her there."

" His only entrance to the fortress," John said.

Clark opened the book and grabbed the key, " I want you to follow Davis' every move."

" First I'll find Chloe, where is she?"

" She's in Star City with Lois, Jimmy came out of surgery a couple of hours ago." Clark looked at him, " Without your powers, it'll take you all day to get there."

" I'll mange."

"Clark Kent!" A distant voice could be heard. " Detective Matt Cage," he said coming up the stairs. " Well, I see they grow'em big in Kansas."

Detective Cage looked at John and gave him a slit grin.

" I better be going," John began to walk off, Clark looked at him a little perplexed. " I'll contact you later Clark. Matt." He gave Matt a nod and walked off.

" John," he looked at Clark, Clark looked back. Matt looked at him as if he had known him his whole life. " Clark, I need to know everything you know about the monster that attacked you."

" How do you know Detective Jones didn't just ask me this?"

Matt smiled, " Come on Clark don't sass me, we both know he wasn't here to ask questions." Clark looked at him.

" Listen," Clark walked down the stairs. " I'm busy, I can't talk right now."

" Hey maybe I can help." He started following Clark out of the barn.

Clark stepped inside the house. " Truly I don't have time for this."

" Listen Clark, I just want to know what you know."

" I don't know that much."

" You've been around freaky stuff all your life, you've fought freaky stuff all your life, and your telling me one bony monster comes to town, and Clark Kent is oblivious." Matt said.

Clark stopped in the living room and looked back at him. " You don't know anything about me."

They looked at each other for a moment. Matt went into his pocket and started pulling a piece of paper out, he seemed to struggle at first, there was a large hump in the pocket, he yakked the paper, a green rock dropped to the floor, as it hit the ground it started to glow. Clark's expression changed, a sudden pain shot through his body, he felt like he was on fire, Clark took a step back trying not to draw attention to himself. Matt bent down, grabbed the rock and put it back in his pocket.

Clark's body felt cold now, the pain was gone, and he started to breath a little easier. Matt unfolded his piece of paper and he looked at Clark.

" Are you alright Clark?" Matt asked him, Clark nodded.

" I'm fine."

Matt raised the paper to Clark, " Do you know what this is?" Clark looked at it, the symbol for Doom drawn on the paper. Clark looked at Matt.

" I've never seen anything like that in my life." Clark was worried, _who is this guy_, he thought to himself.

The front door opened, " Thank you so much Lana, I can't wait to surprise Clark."

Martha Kent and Lana Lang stepped inside next to the staircase.

" Mom!" Clark walked over to her, embraced her with a couple of years of lost love.

He released her, " Dang it Clark, I wanted to surprise you."

" This is surprise enough," he said smiling.

" Who's your friend," she said looking at Matt.

" I was just leaving," Matt said stepping towards the door. " I'll keep in touch Clark. Mrs. Kent. Lana." He left towards the driveway. He drove his car off onto the street and headed for Metropolis. As he passed down the road, a car sat on a dirt road. With a man inside, he lifted a phone to his ear.

" He just left," the man said. " You want me to follow him," a 'no' could be heard over the phone, the name 'Lana' could be heard next. " As you wish Miss Mercer." He hung up the phone.

" Sorry I missed the wedding," Martha said still smiling at her son.

" I hate to say this but, I glad you missed it," Clark said looking from Martha to Lana.

" Clark, what happen," Martha asked. " When I called Chloe everything was fine."

" We were attacked by something," Clark went into his pocket and pull out the key. " What ever it was, it's stronger than me."

" You're going to see Jor-El." Martha said with worry in her voice. Clark nodded.

" I'll go see Chloe," Lana said as she and Clark started leaving.

" Lana, remember Chloe doesn't know my secret anymore, so don't mention anything about the fortress or Brainiac." Lana nodded, " and what ever you do keep Davis Bloome away from Chloe." Clark turned and was gone in a flash.


	3. Chapter 3: Persuasion

SPOILER ALERT. SOME OF THE FOLLOWING CONTENT IS BASED ON SPOILERS FOLLOWING THE REAL SHOW, BUT ARE STILL USED BY THE AUTHOR WITH HIS IDEAS. THANK YOU, ENJOY.

Lana drove her Hybrid into the alley behind the Daily Planet. A black Lincoln car was already park with its lights on, the sky was darkening, and night was coming again. As she parked a man exited the Lincoln. She stepped out of her car and walked over to the man, anger in her face.

" Who the hell do you think you are going to see Clark," Lana shouted at the man.

" Last time I checked, you weren't in charge, so cool off your sweet little head before your curls flatten themselves," Matt stepped into the light and smiled at Lana.

" Last time I checked, I was the only thing holding, this so-called trust with Clark, together." Lana snapped back at him. " So I think we should start playing by my rules."

" Listen Goldie Locks, I don't have time for this, the world is at stake, and I could give a damn about your feelings towards Kal-El." He said.

" His name is Clark!"

" His name is Kal-El, weather you like or not! He's not human, he's kryptonian and he will save this planet."

" You say that like he doesn't want to." Lana said.

" If the Brain Interactive Construct gets control of him, he won't want to."

" There's no way to control Clark, Lex already tried it." Lana responded, " It only took Clarks powers away."

" And who feed you that piece of information, Clark or the Archer?" Lana looked at him, Matt handed Lana a white rock.

" What is this?" she asked him.

" Its White Kryptonite, any kryptonian exposed to this becomes an automatic puppet," Lana looked at him in shock. " It makes your victim do what ever you want, and there's no way that we could find, to brake the trace until the victim did what they were asked. After Clark went to the past, pieces of this showed up all over Kansas. I've done my best to collect it all, but I know I missed some."

Lana gave him the rock, " what do you want me to do."

" Just what I ask you, Lana I'm on your side, so you don't have to worry."

Lighting sparked through the air with a loud clap.

" What was that," Lana turned to the sky to she what had happen.

Matt looked at his watch, " Things are right on schedule, they should be here now." Matt turned to get back in his car.

Lana watched him, " Who should be here?"

" The Legion, they're here to save Chloe, you should get going." He drove off into the street.

Lana looked into the sky, walked to her car and drove off too.

A man came out of a shadowy corner; he seemed to be listening to the entire conversation. He lifted a phone to his ear.

" Miss Mercer, I followed Miss Lang as ordered, she met with that Detective, they were talking about a Kryptonian named Kal-El, who, from what they said, is…" loud static came through the phone. The man dropped it as he held his ear.

A bright light came into the alley, blinding the man; he couldn't see anything but a shadowy figure it. Then the lights went out and a man emerged. Tall, muscular, and wearing tons of steel. A Steel helmet and chest piece with knee and calf steel plates too. In his right hand was an axe, a long steel axe on a wooden handle.

He examined his surroundings. He looked at the man as he still held he's ear. As he walked over to him the earth shook beneath him, he stopped in front of the man.

" WHERE IS SUPERMAN?" he shouted at the man.

" Who the hell are you?"

" I'm The Persuader, now, where is your so-called Man of Steel?"

" I don't know what you're talking about,"

" Who do you obey?"

" Listen buddy, you don't scare me, and I don't have to answer any of your questions."

" Find, I guess I'll just have to persuade you too,"

" What?" The Persuader raised his axe and slammed it over the man's head, cutting him clean in half.

" I will find you Superman, and you will died, there will be no Man of Tomorrow, not today, and certainly not in the future."


	4. Chapter 4: To Save Our Hero

Chapter 4: To Save Our Hero

Clark walked through the open wall in the Kuwachi Caves. The round table with Kryptonian symbols on it sat with dust and dirt waiting to be blown off. Clark pulled the key from his pocket and raised it over the slot opening. He dropped it in, he stepped back waiting for it to send him up north to the Fortress.

He waited, nothing was happening, Clark looked at the key, and it wasn't doing anything.

As he reached for it, it began to turn black, Clark don't know what was happening. The key began to float, he watched it. The key glided into the other room, Clark followed it. A vibration came from the ground, like an earthquake. Clark turned around to face the table, it was shaking. It began to glow in a dark purple color. It was beginning to spread through the caves, Clark was about to grab the key and run, when a bright golden light surrounded him, he saw blurs of light, then it suddenly stopped.

Clark looked around; he was back in his Loft. He was confused, _what the heck just happen_, he thought.

" We had to bring you back home," a young girl to his left said.

Clark looked at her, " Wh…"

" I'm Imra Ardeen, from the Saturn moon Titan. You can call me Saturn girl, I'm a Telepath." Clark looked at her, " Any more questions," she smiled at him.

" Don't worry," a young boy said from the far right, he was sitting on the banister. " She does that to everybody. I'm Rokk Krinn, from the planet Braal, I can manipulate metals. You my friend can call me Cosmic Boy."

" You know for someone that kicks ass, your pad is whack," A voice from behind Clark said referring to the Loft. He turned around; a brown haired boy in his late teens was leaning on the wall.

" Geez, Garth, do you really have to be a prick," Imra said.

" I don't know, he doesn't look like the Man of Steel. I mean, all the flannel in his closet, not one with an 'S' on it." He said.

" Actually, I think that was plaid." Rokk said.

Clark looked around at them, " Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy," he looked at Garth, " what do I call you… Live Wire?"

" I'm Lighting Lad, from the planet Winath."

" What can you do," Clark asked.

Garth raised his hands; electrical bolts came from them.

" That was you that grabbed me in the caves." Clark said.

" I absorb energy, which makes me run at the speed of light," he responded.

" I guess I don't have to introduce myself," Clark said looking at the three of them.

" No way, Sup…"

" Rokk, no." Imra had cut him off. " No, you don't Clark, we know all about you."

" What's going on? Why are you here?" Clark asked

" To save our hero," Imra said.

Clark looked at her, " Who?"

" You, man." Rokk said jumping towards him.

" Me," Clark was at a loss of words.

" You're not the Hero we're speaking of now," Garth said, " but in the future, you will be."

Clark thought for a while, " Well, what are you here to save me from?"

" Brainiac." She said.

* * *

Lois walked off the elevator into the clock tower. The apartment was clean and tidy as if no one had been there in years. On the glass table was a computer. The screen read; Possible Locations, with stars on different parts of the revolving globe. Oliver came down the stairs, stopping in site of Lois.

" Doing a lot of traveling," Lois asked him.

Oliver walked towards the computer and pushed a button to change the screen. " Not really. How you holding up?"

" Now that Chloe is back I didn't want to let her out of my sight, but I realize helping her would be to find out what that thing was. That's why I came here, do you know anything."

" Hold on, Lois, you should just let the authorities handle this."

" Oliver please, I need to help her."

" Lois, you need rest,"

" Do you know anything or not?" Lois said.

" No, I don't know anything," Oliver responded.

Lois turned back into the elevator; she closed the door and pressed the Lobby button. Oliver pulled out his phone and dialed Clark.

Clark was pacing in his living room.

" Why…" Clark started.

" Couldn't you go to the caves?" Imra finished. " Clark, it is way to dangerous for you to be there right now."

Garth flashed into the living room. Clark looked at him.

" There was no, octagonal key in there, the place is clean."

Clark's phone rang. He picked it up to see who was calling, the caller ID said Oliver.

" Oliver," Clark said.

" Clark we got a problem."

" What's going on?"

" Its Lois she's convinced if she can find out what that thing was she can help Chloe."

" Where is she now?"

" I don't know, I checked the Daily Planet and she's not answering her phone."

" I'll check out her new apartment, you check the Talon." Clark hung up the phone. He looked at the three teens. " I have to go,"

" Where, we'll go with you." Rokk said.

" No, you can't, just hang out here for a while, I'll be back." Clark ran out the door with nothing but a red and blue blurr left behind.

" Well," Garth said, " At less he's got the colors right."


	5. Chapter 5: Red Eyes

Lana walked around the corner to the Star City medical center. Officers where surrounding Jimmy's door. In the center were Detectives John Jones and Matt Cage. Lana stopped a couple of feet away, in front of the window. She could see Jimmy was awake and speaking to a Detective. Lana looked back at the crowd, officers were leaving in hurrying groups. Lana listened to the conversation.

" You know what's funny, if you would have told me were she was in the first place, we wouldn't have this problem." Matt snarled at John.

" I still don't know if I can trust you," he replied.

" I'm on your side, what, you been around people so long you don't trust anybody?"

" I've learned to be cautious." John said. " I learned something about your organization, your people are real high on themselves, aren't they?"

" You think I wanted this," Matt said, his voice low, yet angry. " They chose me, I didn't choose them, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I get my life back. Now, lets find Chloe."

Hearing this Lana abruptly walked over, " Chloe's gone!"

Matt looked at her and walked into the room with Jimmy.

" We have men out searching for her, we tried calling her phone, but she's not answering," John said. "Clark can't know about this,"

" Why not?"

" I'm afraid Chloe has been infected with Brainiac again, and if she is, then that thing could be near by. That thing can kill Clark, with no hesitation." John looked at her.

Lana looked at him scared and nervous all in one.

Clark arrived at a door on the fifth floor of the Metropolis Apartment Homes. He knocked and the door gently slid open he looked inside, he didn't see anyone.

" Lois!" Clark said.

Clark began walking through the apartment. A candle burning to the bottom was the only light in the room. Light was coming from the balcony also, a computer screen. Clark walked over to the balcony door picking up a jacket on his way over. He opened the door, Lois was sitting on the floor, her make-up smeared, and her hair ruffled. She looked up at Clark.

" Lois, what's going on?" Clark watched her.

" Smallville, I've searched everywhere," her voice was dead and exhausted. " I can't find this thing anywhere, not on the news, not in the streets, and the police defiantly don't know anything. Not even the Green Arrow knows anything." Clark looked at her; she looked dead. " I don't know were to go from here."

Clark could feel the stress coming from her. She was tired and scared. Clark realized she needed comfort. This was the first time Clark ever saw her like this. She's usually so into what she's doing, Clark thought, but she was pushing the limit this time. Clark laid his hands on her shoulders and gripped her. He raised her off the floor, Lois half sleep was looking into Clark eyes, a small smile came across her face. She put her arms around Clark's neck and laid her head on his chest. Clark was a little shocked at first, and then he too wrapped his hands around her. Lois felt his warmth, she signed, like a weight was lifted off her.

" Lois, maybe you should stay on the farm tonight. It's the only way I can watch you and know your safe." Clark said, his mouth covered with her hair. " We'll search some more tomorrow, okay, I'll help you."

He pulled Lois back from his chest she was sound a sleep. He lifted her off her feet and held her like a baby; he smiled slightly, and ran off in a flash.

The Persuader walked down the street of Granville, wilding his axe on his shoulder. Cars drove around him honking their horns. He was looking to the sky.

" Cole Parker, how have you been since that last upgrade?" a cold voice stopped The Persuader in his tracks, he looked to his left. Standing behind a car was Chloe. Looking at him. He walked over, throwing the car out of his way.

Chloe's eyes were pitch black, indicating Brainiac's control. She looked at him.

" Your looking for Kal-El." She said smiling.

" What do you know of him human?"

" More than you ever will, but I can take you to him, just follow me." Chloe smiled at him and walked off, in the direction of Smallville.

Davis held his envelope in hand, outside Chloe's apartment. He looked at it. He dropped the letter and began walking down the stairs of the Talon. He picked his bag up at the bottom of the stairs. Oliver Queen walked in before he could get to the exit.

" Davis."

" Oliver," Davis said not making eye contact.

" What are you doing here?" he said looking around Davis to see if anyone else was around.

" I just needed to see Chloe," Davis' eyes were constantly closing and opening. He was sweating.

Oliver watched him a second, " Are you alright?"

" No, I—I need to see Chloe, but she's not here," he was breathing harder. " I should go," He began walking out, he stumbled a second. Oliver continued to watch him as he walked out the door. Oliver looked up the stairs to Chloe's apartment.

"Lois," Oliver said jogging up the stairs. He wiggled the doorknob; it was locked. He saw the letter on the floor with Davis' name on it. He picked it up and opened it. Oliver read a minute and his expression changed.

He turned around and ran down the stairs. He got out side looking for Davis. He walked down the street. He walked pass an alley and saw an ambulance. He stopped and stepped inside the alley. He could hear rumbling coming from within a near by dumpster. Oliver stopped in front of it, he could hear screaming and crunching, like bones were being broken. Oliver stepped back. The lid began to open. Oliver could see nothing but darkness, then he saw something looking at him, red eyes. Oliver wasn't moving. He could now see the huge figure of a monster.

It stepped out of the dumpster and stud over Oliver, he looked up at it. It swung at him. Oliver flew through the air landing on the windshield of the ambulance. He was now unconscious on the ground in blood. The thing began walking towards him roaring in anger. Soon a bright green light could be seen in the air, a beam hit the thing knocking it to the ground. Blood began trickling from it, as it lay motionless.


	6. Chapter 6: White

Chapter 6: White

Clark walked into the Kent house carrying Lois in his arms.

" Clark, what happen to Lois?" Martha said coming from the dining room.

" She's just a little tired mom," Clark zoomed upstairs; laid Lois in his bed and zoomed back. " Can you take care of her." Martha smiled and nodded. He walked into the living room. " Lets go see Chloe."

" If Brainiac is in her, then she's a threat to you." Imra said.

" I'm going" Clark responded.

" I don't think so old man," Garth said. " We saw this episode, you really don't make it."

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked looking dead into his eyes.

" You died, were here to stop it." Rokk said.

" We go alone," Garth said. " Sorry."

Imra looked at Clark.

" Star City Medical Center," he said.

" Lets go," Garth said leading the pack out side.

Imra looked at Clark, " It'll be okay." She said and exited with the rest.

* * *

Clark stood in his loft looking out at the stars. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned to face Matt Cage.

" Detective," Clark said, " What are you doing here?"

" Your friend, Oliver Queen, he was admitted to Metropolis Medical Center, about an hour ago."

Clark stepped towards him.

" He was attacked, by a big, bony, red eyed beast."

" Is he alright?"

" He's sedated, he has no internal injures, but he'll be out of action for a while."

" I need to see him," Clark began walking towards the steps.

" He's not the concern right now, you are, your life is in danger."

Clark stopped and glanced at him, " Who are you?"

" The three kids, they came and spoke to you?" Matt asked him.

" Yes, they went to see Chloe, but how do you know about them?" Clark said this curiously stepping closer to him.

Matt looked at Clark, " Clark Chloe is gone,"

" What!"

" She disappeared, people are out looking for her, but you can't try and find her."

" Why not!?" Clark was getting angry.

" That thing is probably with Brainiac, and it can kill you." Matt said.

Clark stopped breathing, how does he know about Brainiac, he thought.

" What do you know…"

" Clark, right now that doesn't ma…" Matt had stopped. He was looked to the steps. Clark turned to see what he was watching. Chloe was walking up the stairs.

" Kal-El," she said looking at him, " And the Guardian, this should be good." The Persuader began walking up the stairs.

" Clark, get behind me," Matt pulled Clark behind him; Clark was already in a defensive stance ready to fight. Matt went into his pocket. The Persuader raised his fist, and knock Matt to the side of the Loft. He stopped in front of Clark; his smile was the only thing Clark could see behind the mask.

" Finally, you shall die." He lifted his axe to slam it over Clark's head. Clark stopped it with his forearms, but the force broke the floor, dropping Clark to the ground below.

Matt appeared behind him. He swung his axe at him. Matt grabbed it, and through a punch at his face, forcing him to stumble back. Matt walked towards him to prepare his attack. The Persuader stopped him in his tracks with a kick to the chest, knocking Matt into the air and onto the barn floor below. Clark ran up the stairs, and planted to fists into his chest throwing him out the Loft window. Clark heard a thud; he turned back to a chuckling Chloe.

" You know, I warned you your end was near Kal-El, I would never lie to you." Chloe said.

" If you thought this was the day I died, your wrong." Clark starred into Chloe's Brainiac eyes. " You're going to get out of her body."

" NO! I will use her body to help Zod's son, conquer the world." Chloe said.

Clark's body began to burn, Chloe walked towards him revealing kryptonite. Clark collapsed to the floor. His veins turned green, his skin started turning black. Chloe laid the rock next Clark's head. She climbed on top of him ripping his shirt open.

Chloe smiled at Clark, " I'm sure Lois would like this position Kal-El." Brainiac laughed. "Don't worry, when I'm done with you, she's next, then Lana, and your mother. I'll make sure Chloe doesn't suffer, I'll just banish her to the Phantom Zone." Clark looked at him. Chloe pulled a Kryptonian dagger out of her pocket.

" Chloe, no." Clark said weakly, " You can fight it."

She gently sliced a cut in the middle of Clark's chest. " But, you Kal-El, will live a life of torment. You'll watch as every human's life is destroyed, as every child cries for its parents. You'll know exactly what's happening, but you'll just have to watch." She pulled a piece of white kryptonite out of her hair. " From now to eternity, you're a disciple of ZOD!" she began to place the rock into the cut on Clark's chest.

" I don't think so bitch!" Matt grabbed Chloe by the throat. He began to squeeze as hard as possible.

" Don't," Clark began. " Don't kill her."

" I'm sorry Clark she has to died." The Persuader grabbed Matt by the neck. Matt's grip with Chloe's neck was broken. Matt was place against the wall. The Persuader began choking him with his axe handle. Chloe reached for the rock, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Saturn Girl walked up the stairs holding the temples of her head, starring at Chloe. The Persuader's axe was pulled from his hands in the air. Matt dropped to the ground. A portal opened at the bottom of the stairs. The axe smacked The Persuader, he stumbled back falling off the banister into the portal. The axe fell with him.

Saturn Girl was still focused on Chloe. Chloe was screaming in pain. Saturn Girl began to bleed from her nose. Lighting Lad appeared next to Clark. He picked up the green kryptonite, his hand began to turn gold, the kryptonite exploded into his hand. Clark took a deep breath as he felt a release of pain.

Clark stood up; Chloe was on the ground, black ooze crawled from he nose, down the large hole in the loft floor. Saturn Girl's hands dropped to her side, her eyes closed; she collapsed. Cosmic Boy caught her in his arms and laid her on the floor. Both her and Chloe lay motionless on the floor.

Matt stood up, " Good job guys," he said catching his breath.


	7. Chapter 7: Super Dude

Chapter 7: Super Dude

Martha joined Clark outside the house in the dirt. The Legion was standing in the front lawn ready to depart.

" Are you sure, you don't want anything to eat before you go," Martha asked holding up a temper ware container.

" No, we're fine Mrs. Kent," Imra said. She smiled at her.

" Thank you," Clark said, " For everything."

" We were just doing our job," Garth said, " Right detective?" he looked at Matt who was standing off to the side. Matt gave a slight grin.

" So, what happens from here?" Clark asked.

" Live your life man, be the hero you are," Rokk said.

" You know, I was wrong about you Clark," Garth said. " Who you are now, is exactly who you are in the future."

Imra twisted the bracelet on her wrist, ripples appeared in the sky and a bright light flashed.

" We'll meet again Clark," Imra smiled at him. " I promise."

" See ya," Garth said. He leaped in the air and in a flash was gone.

" Catch ya later super dude," Rokk said. He too jumped into the air and disappeared in a flash.

Imra looked at him, " You know, you should really consider tights," she paused. "Goodbye super---" she smiled again. " --Dude." She leaped into the air with a flash.

Clark looked at his mother, the smile radiating off her face.

" Your father would be so proud if he could see what you've become," she said.

" He is mom," he said. She kissed Clarks cheek and stepped back inside. Clark walked over to Matt.

Clark didn't say anything for a while. " Are you going to tell me how you know more about what's going on than I do." Matt was in the shadows, Clark could barely see his face. Matt raised his hand to Clarks shoulder and a flash of green light appeared.

" Sorry Clark but you can't remember anything about what I know." Matt released Clark's shoulder.

There was a silence. Matt stepped out of the shadows.

" Are you alright Clark?"

Clark seemed lost at first; he looked at Matt. " Detective, I want to thank you for all your help today."

Matt gave a reluctant grin, " Just doing my job," he began to walk off. " See you later Mr. Kent."

Clark walked back inside. He sat on the sofa next to Chloe. Martha had just brought her a cup of tea. Clark watched Chloe; he was waiting for her to erupt all her anger on him.

" I forgive you Clark," she said. Clark was confused; he thought she'd be angry.

" Your not mad,"

" How can I be mad," she looked at him. " You were trying to protect me, I understand why, but I told you your secret was the best thing that ever happen to me."

Clark smiled; he didn't want to take the conversation any further.

" I'm your friend Clark, I don't know why you thought you had to erase your secret from me."

Chloe smiled.

She then dropped her mug. Her eyes turn pure white.

" CHLOE!" Clark grabbed her arm.

She yanked herself away from him; she then swiped everything off the wood table in front of her. Picking up a shattered piece of glass she began to carve symbols into the table. Clark stood over her in shock. He couldn't believe what was happening. Martha came running into the room with worry on her face. Chloe stopped writing. She laid on the table almost exhausted. Martha bent down to help her up. Chloe's eyes returned to normal. She began holding her head in pain, both her and Martha watched Clark, who was stilling viewing the table.

" Clark," Martha said. " Clark, what does it say?"

Clark looked at the both of them.

" DOOMSDAY IS COMING."

* * *

Lana entered the hospital room. Oliver was lying in the bed. He looked up at her.

" How you doing?" she asked.

" Been better, but I haven't had this much attention in a long time."

Lana soon noticed Detectives Cage and Jones sitting to her right.

" I was just telling the guys, what that thing looked like." He said. " The one thing I will remember are those red eyes. Those bones on his face, and don't forget the bones on his hand that knock me across the alley."

" Anything else?" John said.

" Yeah, that green light, or maybe I was hallucinating, but I saw a green beam hit that thing." Oliver laid his head back to rest.

" Okay," Matt said. "Now we just got to find the son of a bitch."

* * *

Chloe unlocked the door to her apartment. She was just going to get a few things before going back to Star City. She walked in and turned the light on. Tess Mercer was sitting on the sofa by the fireplace.

" So, how hard is it not to be killed in Smallville?" Tess asked her. She looked over at Chloe, who by the look on her face was furious.

" You have some nerve," she responded.

Tess got off the sofa and walked to the table with Chloe. See dropped some photos in front of her.

" Are you going to get your friend to throw a car at me?"

Chloe viewed the photos of her and The Persuader speaking in Granville.

" I got these from a surveillance camera at a near by bank." She was watching Chloe. " Who's Kal- El."

" I wasn't in my right mind," Chloe said.

" Well that mind of yours led you right to a powerful being who has seemed to disappear, how did that happen?"

" You know for a master at breaking and entering, you sure ask a lot of questions. I should sue you."

" Don't I own the Talon, I could just throw you out."

" I'm sorry that that wasn't as threatening as you wanted it to be."

Tess smiled, " You know what else is weird. Two unknown energy surges popped up tonight, one behind the Daily Planet, and one in Smallville; On the Kent farm. Which is funny because you told that man," she pointed to the photos. " You told that man, that Kal-El, was in Smallville."

Chloe looked at Tess, nervous about what she had figured out.

" Is Kal-El, on the Kent farm?"

They looked at each other; Chloe didn't want to say anything that dug her into a bigger hole. Tess walked towards the door to leave.

" I'm watching you Miss Sullivan."

Chloe didn't move.

" And your friend, Clark Kent."

Chloe closed here eyes in fear of her finding out Clark's secret.

" That letter on table is for you, I found it outside." Tess said before closing the door and leaving. Chloe picked up the letter.

_Chloe, my blackouts are worsening, I lost control, I think I killed some people._

_Please don't try and find me, I'm going to hide out, I'll call you. I'm scared, I_

_think you're the only one that can help me._

_Davis_

Tess sat in her car putting her phone to her ear.

" I want to start watching our next subject, Davis Bloome."

* * *

Davis sat in the back of his ambulance rumbling through his bag. He abruptly stopped. He reached for something. He raised a black octagonal shape to his face in confusion. Davis had the key to the caves.

He looked at it, he began grabbing his head in pain, he yelled in agony and his eyes turned red.

* * *

DON'T MISS NEXT WEEKS STORY 'BULLETPROOF'. ALSO BASED ON SPOILERS, BUT WITH MY IDEAS.

- JOHN JONES GETS SHOT AND CLARK GOES UNDERCOVER AS A COP TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPEN, ALSO LANA AND CLARK GO ON A DATE, AND LOIS TAKES OLIVER TO DINNER, WHICH JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE THE SAME RESTAURANT LANA AND CLARK ARE AT.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	8. Chapter 8: Bulletproof

BULLETPROOF – CHAPTER 1

- CLARK GOES UNDERCOVER AS A COP TO FIND OUT WHO SHOT JOHN JONES, HE ALSO GOES ON A DATE WITH LANA. LOIS TAKES OLIVER TO DINNER, WHICH HAPPENS TO BE THE SAME PLACE CLARK AND LANA ARE AT.

* * *

The night was dark and chilly. John Jones stepped out of the squad car parked in the alleyway. He was on his phone speaking with Matt Cage.

" I'm right around the corner," Matt said over the phone.

" Alright," John said. He hung up his phone.

He stood on the side of his car waiting for Cage to show up. They had something important to discuss, and the station wasn't the best place to do so. There was a flash of light from a near by corner. John was startled. He looked to the spot of the flash.

Another flash came.

" Freeze," a voice shouted from the dark corner. Another flash. " I'll shot, I'll shot you," he seemed to be yelling at the top of his lungs.

John drew his gun. He watched the area where the flashes occurred. Almost instantly a flash of light came with a gunshot.

" Oh, crap," the voice, said. " It didn't work," he was talking to someone now.

John dropped to his knees, blood trickling from his abdomen. Car headlights beamed in to the alley from the entrance. The car stopped as the door opened.

Matt got out and ran to John who had collapsed to the ground. " John, John!" He began applying pressure to the wound.

The man in the corner ran out to the street. He ran through a group of people walking towards the alley. He ran down the street past the Daily Planet entrance.

" Oh my God, call 9-1-1," someone from the group said. More people entered the alley and surrounded John as he bled.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

" Smallville?"

Lois stood at the top of the staircase. She looked down over the empty kitchen and dining room.

" Smallville?" Lois began taking gentle steps down the stairs. The house was quiet. " Clark. Are you here?"

Lois reached the bottom of the stairs. She peered into the living room, again an empty room. She stopped where she was; she was confused. _I don't remember coming here_, she thought, _God I hope nothing happened, well, not really._

Clark stepped inside the kitchen carrying a box. Lois seemed startled after what she was thinking about.

" Hey, your up," Clark said greeting her with a smile. He placed the box on the table. Lois was starring at Clark. " Are you alright?"

" What happen?" Lois asked him, although she already thought she knew the answer.

Clark knew what Lois meant, but he thought he could have some fun with it.

He pulled milk out of the box and turned to the refrigerator with his back to Lois.

" Well, _after last night_, you were completely exhausted." Clark smiled as he put the milk on the top shelf.

Lois' eyes got a little larger. _Oh no, I think it happen,_ she thought, _was I drunk?_

" Um. . . did I drink last night?"

Clark turned back to her, " I don't think so."

" Clark, I gotta be honest," she stepped closer to him. " I don't remember what we did last."

" _We_ didn't do anything." Clark said. " I think you did all the work." Clark's smile grew.

Lois panicked slightly. " What?"

Clark began to laugh. Lois then realized he was toying with her; she tried to hold back a smile of her own. She punched Clark in his chest.

" You got me that time Smallville."

" I'm sorry Lois," He looked at her. They glanced at each other for a while. " I found you at your apartment, you were completely exhausted, so I brought you back here."

" You put me in your bed." Lois said. " Where'd you sleep," Lois thought for a second. " Unless we slept, you know, together."

Clark looked at her, " I slept on the couch Lois." He smiled.

" What, that's not good for your back. Why didn't you sleep in your parents room?"

" Well, it was kind of occupied."

" What'd you do, throw a house party."

" I certainly hope not." Martha stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Lois turned around at the sound of her voice. " Oh my God, Mrs. Kent." Lois ran to embrace her. Her hold was even tighter than Clark's. " When did you get back?"

" I got back yesterday. You were out of it Lois, but you were telling me a story. You must have been talking in your sleep. You were talking about a guy in a cape."

" Oh yeah, him." Lois said smiling.

" Well," Clark said walking over to Martha. " I'll let you two catch up." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. " Some of us have to be at work."

" Don't worry Clark, I'll be back soon. Just keep your collar on." Lois teased him. He gave her a fake smile and exited for the front door. He grabbed his red jacket on the way out. Lois was still watching Clark, even with the door closed.

" The one thing I didn't say you told me," Martha said as Lois looked back at her. " Was that you said the man with the cape was Clark."

" You were right, I must have been sleep talking." Lois said trying to play it off as if it weren't true.

" Oh, Lois. Its written all over your face."

" Its that obvious?" Lois asked her.

" Lois, remember when you asked me how you would know when you met your Jonathan. I think you already met him."

Lois began to think. She looked at Martha; she wanted to ask her something, but refrained form doing so.


	9. Chapter 9: Undercover

BULLETPROOF – CHAPTER 2: UNDERCOVER

* * *

Clark sat at his desk. He was typing the finishing touches to his story.

" Clark Kent, farm boy turned reporter." Lana Lang had just entered the basement and approach Clark, her smile more radiant than ever.

" Lana, what are you doing here," Clark leaned to the left to grab his printing article.

" Well I just wanted to talk," she said watching Clark as he stood up.

" Lana I would love to talk, but I've got a meeting with Miss Mercer right now." The sound of his voice said he truly wanted to talk to her.

She smiled again. " Its okay Clark."

" How about dinner tonight, this new place just opened…" Clark started.

" Clark I don't think a dates a good idea right now,"

" Not a date, just two friends catching up," Clark smiled. Lana melted looking into his eyes, she could never resist his smile.

" What about Lois?" she asked.

Clark's smile kind of left him. He didn't want her to think he moved on so quickly. Truth is, he did have feelings for Lois, and he could only imagine have she felt when Lana returned.

" Lois," Clark tried to play dumb. He didn't know what to say. Talking to your ex about a potential love interest isn't that comfortable.

" Mr. Kent," a young blonde woman appeared in the doorway. " Miss Mercer will see you."

Probably the only time Clark will ever want to see Tess. He smiled at Lana and walked off to the elevator with the woman. Lana stood there knowing Clark liked Lois. She watched Clark disappear behind the elevator doors.

" Well, I knew Clark was hiding the fact that you two were close," Lana turned to see Tess approaching her from the copy room. " But, I didn't know you were that close."

" Tess Mercer," Lana said. Tess smiled at her. " You've been watching Clark haven't you."

" You can tell that by just looking at me?" Tess asked her.

" By the fact that you sent Clark up stairs, and you're down here, to talk to me." Lana said eying Tess.

" Analyzing everything before moving ahead," Tess said. Lana looked at her. " You learned a lot from Lex."

" The only thing I learned from Lex was how to trust the right people."

" Clark is one of those people?"

" Lex certainly isn't," Lana responded.

Tess walked closer to Lana. " You must have been an unfaithful wife to not trust your own husband. What's so special about Clark Kent, that deserves more trust than Lex."

" Clark would never fake my pregnancy to get me to marry him." Lana barked at her.

" So why aren't you with him now?" Tess asked her. " Although, Lois Lane is a bigger catch than you. Doesn't he love you?"

Lana felt a little crushed, she didn't know how to respond.

Tess smiled, " Unless you know what Clark is hiding."

Lana looked at her. Anger began to burn in her eyes. If it was one thing Lana hated, it was someone trying to find out Clark's secret, especially someone working for Lex. Tess walked by her towards the elevator.

" We'll talk again sometime Miss Lang."

Lana was stuck in a trance, she had to protect Clark, and that would be to tell him Tess was on to him. A vibration came from her pocket. She pulled out her Blackberry. The screen read; _one new text_. She began reading…

_I SEE YOU MET THE BITCH. KEEP AN EYE ON HER RECENT PROJECT._

_

* * *

  
_

Lois exited the elevator to the clock tower. Oliver was standing with two other men; Detective Cage was one of them. He looked at Lois, and said something to the men. They approached the elevator. Matt and Lois looked at each other. The both of the men disappeared behind the doors.

" What's up Lois?" Oliver said.

" Chloe told me what happen, why are you not in the hospital?" she asked him.

" I don't need to be Lois. I'm fine." Oliver said.

" Oliver your injured," she looked at him. " You can't save people like this, why don't you let this red and blue blur take over till you fully recover."

He looked at her. " I'm sure he'll do great, but this is something I have to do. I can't give him the weight of saving everyone, he's to good of a person for that."

There was a pause, Lois glanced at Oliver.

" You, " she stopped. " You know who he is."

Oliver looked at her. " Lois, I'm really busy right now."

" Well, I need to talk to you,"

" Lois, right now, really isn't a great time." He looked at her. " Rain check."

" Then met me at eight, The Silver Age Bar and Grill just opened, I'm putting an extra oomph on the bar part." She smiled at him.

Oliver was about to respond.

" So I'll see ya," she said turning to get back on the elevator.

When Oliver knew the elevator was half way down he walked over to his clock closet. He slide open the downs. Lying on a stretcher was John Jones. He was connected to an IV and heart monitor.

* * *

Clark sat in Tess' office waiting for her to return.

" Clark, how are you?" Tess entered the office. " Sorry to keep you waiting."

" That's okay, here's my story." He handed her his story.

She looked over the article. " Burn it,"

" What?" Clark said.

" Clark, I don't care about cops wanting a pay raise," she said. " Clark, I would think, you would have the front page after last night."

" Last night?"

" Yes, your friend, the detective was shot," she looked at him.

Clark was concerned; he knew John didn't have his abilities back yet. He had to find him fast.

" I'm on it," Clark got up to leave.

" That a boy Clark," she watched him leave. She smiled.

* * *

" So, I'll see you next week," Chloe hung up the phone as she put more notes into her planner.

In a red and blue flash Clark opened the door to the Isis Foundation.

" Chloe, John was shot last night,"

" What?" she got up to stand in front of Clark. " Where is he?"

" I don't know, I checked metropolis general I even went to Star City. I can't find him."

" You don't think, you know, they found out that he was an alien, and took him away, do you?" she said.

"That's exactly what I'm think, which means I've got to find who would take him and get him out of there."

" You won't have to worry about that," Matt appeared in the doorway. " He's with Oliver."

Clark looked at him. " Oliver."

" Clark who's this?" Chloe asked.

" I'm Detective Cage, I was with John when he was shot."

Clark watched him.

" Do you have any leads?" Chloe asked him.

" Not really, but they did find a camera in the alley, it's in custody."

" We got to find the guy who shot John," Clark said.

" Clark, Dan Turpin's partner was killed a couple of days ago, he's running the case," Matt said. " If you can get on the inside you can find out what's going on."

" Detective Clark Kent," Chloe said.

" I don't think so Chloe," Clark walked to her desk. He picked up a pair of glasses. He slide them on to his face. " Meet Detective Joe Fordman."


	10. Chapter 10: Red N' Blue

Chapter 10: Red N' Blue

Clark enter the Police Station not wearing his usually attire. He sported a black shirt and slacks with a red tie. He slowly walked through he department, desks everywhere, piled with papers. _Looks worst than Oliver's plate at thanksgiving_, he thought.

Many of the detectives were sitting with suspects or attorneys, it was a pretty crowded area. Clark avoided bumping anyone best he could, there was only so much he could.

Clark stopped in front John Jones' desk. He quickly scanned through the desk. He found nothing of interest. He heard shouting from a near by office. With all the noise already around him it was hard to make out. Clark increased his hearing, till he could only hear the detective.

" Increase your watch on Tess Mercer like I asked you to."

" Yes sir, what about that beast that's been attacking people?" The voice over the phone said.

" That's being handled, right now, I need to catch the guy trying to kill all my detectives."

" I have men out there searching." the voice said.

" Well while your at it, find John Jones' body."

Clark listen closely. He felt something brush his leg. Clark stopped listening to the conversation. He looked behind him. A little dark haired boy with a red cape on was running back forth with his hands extended as if he were in flight. Clark watched him a second. The kid looked at him and stopped. Clark smiled at him.

" I'm a superhero," the little boy said.

Clark smiled and kneeled to the boys level. " That's cool, but what's that around your neck?"

" Its my cape, it makes me fly in the air," the boy said as he imitated a plane whooshing in the air.

" Your superhero name wouldn't happen to be Warrior Angel, would it?" Clark asked him.

" No," he said shaking his little head.

Clark looked at him, " So, you don't have a name."

The kid looked at Clark, he put his hand on his shoulder. " Every hero needs a name," The boy went into his pocket. In a weird way Clark felt like the kid was talking to him. He handed Clark a folded piece of newspaper. Clark unfolded it revealing the blurred photo of him saving Lois.

" So, your this guy?" Clark asked the boy.

" Yeah, but he doesn't have a name," the boy looked at Clark. " If you see him in your police car, can you tell him to get a name?"

" Jason, what are you doing?" The detective on the phone appear in his doorway. The boy ran over and hugged him. The man looked at Clark, " Sorry if he was a bother."

" No, not at all." Clark said.

The man looked at him, he saw Clark's badge. " You in this division?"

" Umm... Yeah, I started here today."

" So they're finally sending me some more men up here." he extended his hand. " I'm Dan Turpin."

Clark shook his hand, " Joe Fordman, I was actually looking for you. A friend of mine was shot yesterday, John Jones."

" Yeah we're working on this case around the clock, I wanna catch this guy."

Jason looked up at him, " Daddy, the red and blue guy can catch him."

" Hey, go in my office and watch some tv okay," Dan said. Jason walked into the room. Dan looked at Clark once he was inside. " He believes in this red n' blue guy."

" Yeah I know, I got some friends that believe in him too." Clark responded, he pushed his glasses up on his face.

" I guess he's, something we can believe in, even with Green Arrow out there, you know something tells me they might be friends."

Clark smiled slightly.

" So, I have some work to do, and I've got you something to do," Dan said.

" I was going to follow some leads on the shooting," Clark said abruptly.

" You know what that's good, there's evidence down stairs with some files. Contact me if you find anything, right now I have to speak with someone that likes to brake the law." Dan walked pass Clark. Clark turned to John's desk. He started thinking about what the kid said. He looked into the office, he was again running around like a plane. A small smile came over Clark's face.

* * *

" Chloe you've been doing great," Lana said. " This is way better than anything I did."

Chloe and Lana were sitting in the Isis Foundation.

" Although," Lana looked at Chloe, " I'm not too fond of the electric bill."

" Yeah I know, it kind of got outta hand." Chloe smiled.

" You know, we could sign the papers, and you can run this place anytime you want."

" I don't know Lana, I like doing this but," Chloe stood up, she was trying to think of the words.

" Its not what you wanted to do in life," Lana finished for her.

" I'm just trying to find my place in the world." they looked at each other, as if they were thinking the same thing.

Lana stood up with her, " Chloe, I've been looking for my place since high school, I know how you feel." Lana's phone vibrated on the table. Chloe started looking over the paper work on the table. Lana was reading her text. She looked at Chloe. " Umm... I need to go," she began picking up her things. " We'll finish later." she left for the door.

Clark exited the elevator to the Clock Tower. Inside Oliver was standing over John Jones. A doctor was taking notes over his body. Oliver looked up at him. Clark held his badge up.

" Detective Fordman," Oliver said walking over to Clark and shaking his hand. He pulled Clark over to John's body. " Detective, this is Dr. Emil Hamilton. He's a specialist," Oliver looked at Clark. Clark was staring at Oliver, he knew the doctor found out about John. Oliver looked back at the doctor. " can you excuse us doctor."

" I have some business anyway," he began gathering his things. " I'll be back later to check on him, if anything changes, call me Oliver."

" Will do," Oliver said as Dr. Hamilton entered the elevator.

Oliver walked to Jones' body as if to use him as a shield from Clark.

Once Clark knew the doctor was out of ear shot, " Oliver... why is that doctor taking notes on him?"

" Clark we can trust him, not only is he an old friend, but he's a scientist that studies this kinda stuff."

" Oh, great. He's not a doctor he's a scientist."

" Clark he was dieing. If he was at the hospital they would have already packed him away. This is the safest way to keep him alive."

Clark had nothing to say, Oliver was right. In the hospital, they would have already shipped him away.

" So whats this doctor doing?"

" Well, we can't use medicine. His body keeps rejecting it. He just sweats it out. He's dieing Clark."

Clark looked on at Oliver.

" Clark, he's..." Oliver looked at John. " Clark, he's turning green."

" What?"

" Every time he rejects a medicine, he sweats, then he's skin goes from normal to green and back. Its been off and on for a while."

" I have to go to the fortress," Clark said looking at Johns body. Clark was about to leave.

" One more thing," Oliver said. They looked at each other. " You should talk to a certain Detective. Instead of bringing him to the hospital, he brought him here. Now why would Matt do that?"

" Cage?" Clark said. Oliver nodded. Clark entered the elevator. Why would Matt bring him here instead of the hospital?

It didn't matter right now. He had to save John, no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11: Spy Game

Chapter 11: Spy Game

-SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD. I'VE BEEN WORKING AND AT SCHOOL. AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE A TRAILER, BUT MY MOVIE MAKER WON'T SAVE IT, SO I'M TRYING TO GET IT TO WORK, IDEAS ARE WELCOME :)

BUT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

* * *

" I've been investigating you for a while," Dan Turpin said as he sat in the office at the Daily Planet.

" And I'm sure you already knew that I know that," Tess sat across from him in her Daily Planet office. She began to smile . " If your not here for the great company coffee, then why are you here?"

" Lex Luthor,"

There was a dead silence in the room as Tess watched Dan. She was ready to make any excuse for him to leave it alone.

" What about Lex?" Tess leaned forward on her desk staring into his eyes.

" Since he suspiciously disappeared, you've been looking for him." Dan said, " I'm here to tell you to let us do our job."

" Your job," she smirked. " I don't think I'm going to leave Lex Luthor's life in the hands of Metropolis' Finest."

Dan looked at her.

" You know Danny, why don't you let me find him. You should concentrate on that murderous monster running around the city," she paused. " Why are you so interested in Lex Luthor anyway?"

" After his father's suicide, weird things started happening. Random gun fights, plane crashes and suspicious oil drilling."

She shook her head, " I don't have time for your recap of the year, I have two meetings to get to, and you weren't one of them."

The door opened to her office. Dan stood up to exit.

" Let us find Lex," he said.

He walked towards the door. Emil Hamilton stood in the door way waiting to talk to Tess. Dan exited to the elevators. Tess walked to Emil in slight shock.

" What the hell are you doing here." she said. " I told you not to come see me."

" It was urgent," he said following her as she walked into the main hall.

" Urgent," she glanced at him. " Haven't you ever heard of a phone."

" That reporter, Clark Kent, he was there, with Oliver."

Tess' stare softened as she looked at him, " really," she smiled. " Anything else?"

" And, I can't spy for you anymore. Mr Queens parents were friends of mine. It just doesn't seem right"

" I should have known you'd try to get outta this," she shook her head. " I don't care what you do after this, I have enough information with the bugs you planted in his apartment." she walked to the elevators. " Thank you for your assistants, I don't ever want you to come in contact with me again." she entered the opening doors. " If you inform anyone of what "I" did, your daughter will meet a friend of mine." the elevator door closed as she finished her statement. Sweat and tears were rolling down Emil's face. There was nothing he could do, he sold his friend to the devil.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Martha walked to the door. Matt Cage stood in the doorway as she opened it, she smiled at him.

" Hi, your Clark's friend aren't you?" she said.

Matt didn't know how to respond, he just smiled at her. " If i didn't introduce myself before," he extended his hand. " I'm Matt Cage, Metropolis PD."

Martha shook his hand, " Well are you just going to stand outside, its starting to get cold." Matt entered the house, " well, would you like some coffee?"

" Yes, that would be nice thank you," he said, he followed Martha into the kitchen. " If your looking for Clark, he's out chasing a story somewhere." She grabbed a mug form the cupboard and reached for the pot of coffee. " I still can't believe my son works at the Daily Plant."

Matt rubbed his faded beard. " Actually, I'm here to see you."

Martha looked at him.

Matt looked into her eyes, " I know his secret."

Martha stopped, she didn't want to jump to conclusions too fast. She waited to see what else he would say before truly responding. " Well, we all keep secrets."

" But not all of us are from another planet," Matt said. Martha put the mug on the counter. " How do you know that?"

" Ms Kent, how I know that is irrelevant. But what I know, that's what you should be interested in." he looked at her. " We need to talk."

* * *

" Chloe, I got an idea," Lana was on her cell phone. She stood in the waiting front area of the Isis Foundation. " Why don't you work for Oliver, I mean, I don't think he'd mind buying this building."

Chloe too was on her cell phone, she had just entered the Talon after visited Jimmy. She laid her bag on the table. Stopped in the middle of the room as she watched cloths being thrown on her bed. " Lana, that is a good idea, but I still don't think that's what I wanna do forever." she said into the phone. Chloe walked closer to the bed to see what was happening. A bewilder look came across Chloe's face as she watched Lois riffle through her closet.

" Your right, you been around meteor freaks all your life, probably don't wanna be around them forever." Lana began to chuckle as she said this, she started thinking about all the crazy things that happened to them. Then she started thinking about all the times Clark saved her. She began to glow, happiness was brightening her face.

" Lana can I call you back?" Chloe said over the phone.

The door to the Isis office opened as Tess stepped inside. Lana looked at her. " Yeah, a late patient just walked in anyway." She pulled the phone from her ear and looked at Tess.

" Lois, what the hell are you doing?" Chloe said.

" Sorry 'bout the mess cuz, but I can't find my blue dress."

" And why would it be in my closet. Besides, don't you have like fifty other dresses?"

" Yeah, but this one says _I'm available, but not for you_, you know what I mean, and I can't find it."

" How bout we go to your apartment and make a mess, and I'll help." Chloe said.

Lois laughed as she walked towards the door. " What, help me find a dress, or make a mess?"

Chloe followed her out the door. " Mostly make a mess, but we'll discuss that later."

" Chloe told me about you breaking in," Lana said. " I know your not her to visit, so what are you doing here?"

" I just came to talk," Tess stepped towards Lana. " I think we left things in a bad place this morning."

Lana chuckled again. " Anyone that is devoted to Lex... they seem to have that effect."

" So, did you love him?" Tess' anger was starting to show in her face. " Or did you just want his money."

" I thought I loved him, it must of been apart of my imagination."

" Lex did say you were a bitch." Tess smiled.

" That's funny, Lex never talked about you. For me to know you existed, I had to read about you in his files." Lana said. " What did it say- o that's right, you were his- closed case."

Tess raised her hand and swung it into Lana face, slapping her to the side. Lana held her face, raised her hand and she too slapped Tess. Tess swung to punch her, Lana blocked with her forearm and punched Tess into the couch. Tess stood back up, Lana spun around with her leg extended. Tess ducked her kick gave her a spin kick of her own. Lana stumbled back to the floor. She began to pick her self up, Tess lunged at her. The both of them slammed into the doors, shattering the glass as they fell to the floor, Lana's phone slid to the open book case. Tess reached inside her jacket for her gun. Lana swiped it out of her hand with a kick. Lana grabbed Tess' hair and punched her into the computer area. Lana picked up the gun as she got off the floor. Tess stood up slowly.

" I thought you were here to kill me." Lana said as she wiped the blood off her lip.

" I was going to ask where he was." Tess said. " I heard you had a little, vendetta against him. and I think you know where he is."

" No, I don't, but why are you still looking for him?"

" Lex saved my life, I owe him everything."

Lana stepped towards her. " Were you this devoted, before or after your accident?" Lana's phone began to vibrate. Tess looked at it. She reached down to pick it up. Tess viewed the name of the sender, she looked at Lana.

" Lana! Chloe!," a voice came from the office. As Lana turned to see who it was, Tess pulled another gun from her shoe.

They looked at each other, fire in their eyes.

Oliver entered the room, " Lana what happened?" He looked at Tess, then at the guns. " Why can't we ever discuss things over a cup of tea?"


	12. Chapter 12: Revival

Chapter 12: Revival

* * *

"Oliver that's great, I'm glad to hear that," Clark enter the kitchen, smelling his moms home cooking. "I still need to get John his powers back, I'll keep in contact. I'll call when I get back from the fortress." Clark hung up the phone and stopped in the living room doorway. He saw Matt and Martha sitting with coffee and muffins. Matt turned to look at Clark, Martha stood up.

"Mom," Clark said, he looked at Matt. "Mom, I need to talk to…"

Martha stood up, "It's okay, I have some folding to do anyway." She walked to Clark and planted a kiss on his cheek. She moved her mouth to his ear, "Trust him," she whispered. Clark looked at her, all she did was smiled. She walked off up the stairs. Matt stood up to face Clark.

* * *

Lana held an ice pack to her head, Oliver stood over her.

"Thanks for not telling Clark," Lana said putting the ice in Oliver's hand. Lana looked at the broken door and glass.

"Yeah sure," Oliver said. Lana's phone vibrated on the table. Lana didn't seem to notice. Oliver picked it up, he looked at Lana. "What the hell is this?"

Lana looked at him, then at the phone. "I can explain,"

Oliver stepped towards her, "Your working for Lex!"

"NO, no I'm not. Oliver please." Lana grabbed the phone.

"So why is Reagan texting you?"

"He's looking for Lex, but he wanted my help to take power away from Tess. He's helping me sabotage her projects."

Oliver looked at her, "Lana this is dangerous,"

"Oliver, I know what I'm doing. This way if they find Lex we'll know. Please, don't tell Clark."

Oliver looked at her; there was nothing more he could say.

* * *

"John's wound is healing well now. He's wake, Oliver just called me. He's still turning green though, but I'm guessing you already knew that" Clark said.

Matt eyed Clark.

"Why'd you bring John to Oliver instead of the hospital?"

In Matt's mind he was debating whether to tell Clark the truth or not. He knew the only way to get his full trust was to tell him the truth.

"And why did Brainiac call you my Guardian when he attacked us?" Clark asked, "And why weren't you hurt during the fight?"

Now Matt had to tell him the truth, there was no running from this, and he knew Clark wasn't going to let this slide. Matt smiled slightly.

"I…" Matt started; he wanted to use the right words. "I was sent here to protect you."

Clark looked at him, "Are…" he paused, "Are you Kryptonian?"

"No, I'm… more human than that." Matt said.

Clark was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. "Well, why didn't you tell me when we first met?"

"Part of my mission was to be discrete," Matt responded. "I couldn't let Brainiac figure out who I was, but he did… a lot easier than we thought."

"Who's _WE_?" Clark asked him.

"My organization, but that's not important right now. Right now we have to get John his powers back, he's completely useless for what's coming." Matt looked at Clark.

"I want to catch the guy that shot him," Clark said.

"I guess you didn't see the TV today," Matt said. Clark looked at him confused. "I ran a commercial that was hyping you as a great law enforcement hero. Now all you got to do is let the guy come to you. I've arranged for you to receive an award tonight during your date with Lana."

"How do you…"

"She's been my kind of go-to girl for information." Matt said. "You better get ready, I'll go see John, you should tell Oliver to help you, I mean Green Arrow," Matt smiled.

Clark wasn't too happy about what was happening; there where still some unanswered questions, but Matt was right he had to get ready. It was time to catch a killer.

* * *

A man stood in an alleyway across from the Silver Age Bar and Grill. He wielded a .45 mm. He pulled his ski mask down his face.

"What makes you think this red blue blur of yours will show?" the man said into his Bluetooth.

"Rickey, you should be a little more optimistic. He'll show, I know he will. Just keep your gun on Clark Kent." The voice over the phone said.

"Thought I was going after Fordman?"

"He is Fordman. He's a reporter; he was posing as a cop. Do you have the CMOS-based high-speed camera?"

"Yeah, this thing is capable of taking 1,000,000 pictures-per-second. That is crazy."

"Make sure you got it set up right, I don't want to miss anything," the voice said.

"You got it Dr. Hamilton." Rickey loaded his gun, prepared to fire.

* * *

Clark brushed his black suit off as he stood in the alley next to the Silver Age. There was a winding sound as Oliver descended from the roof of the building. Clark watched him touch the ground.

"Are you ever on time," Clark said looking at his watch.

"Clark, I had to change, if only I could run faster than a speeding bullet." Oliver said also brushing himself off.

"What's with the suit," Clark asked.

"_Me_, what's with _your_ suit?" Oliver said.

They looked at each other, "I've got a date," they said simultaneously.

They starred at each other, "With who?" they both said again together.

"Don't worry about it," again together.

There was a pause.

"Clark I'd love to stand here and play whose line is it, but when is this assassin suppose to strike?"

"After I leave the building, it'll probably happen right outside the front door."

"Alright, see you when you get shot," Oliver walked pass Clark to the front of the building. Clark followed behind him. They stopped in front watching others enter.

Dan Turpin stopped next to Clark. Clark glared at him; Dan gave him a nod and stepped inside with three other men. Matt must have informed him of the plan, Clark thought.

"Don't you look nice," Clark turned around to see Lana's beautiful smile. The second time it had amazed him. He smiled at her. He held his arm out. Lana grabbed hold of it and began to walk with Clark.

"You look amazing." Clark said, admiring her tight dark blue dress.

Lana looked at Oliver, "Hey, Oliver. What are you doing here?"

"I've got a date too," Oliver said. "See you guys inside, Joe." Oliver said to Clark.

Oliver watched Clark and Lana disappear into the restaurant. He looked out to the street and down the sidewalk. He hoped Lois wouldn't bail on him. Oliver truly wanted to fix things with Lois even with what she's going through with Clark.

Oliver looked at his watch, "Yeah, sure, I know I'm late," Oliver could hear Lois' voice. He looked to the street, he watched as she approached him from her car. She was wearing a slim, low cut, black dress.

"If you hate the dress, it's not my fault, Chloe picked it," she stopped in front of him. He just smiled at her.

"You look great," he said. "Shall we?" He wrapped his arm around her to guide her inside.

"We shall," she said.

* * *

Matt exited the elevator to the Clock Tower. John was lying on a small pull-out bed. Chloe was sitting next to him. She looked up at him.

"Hi Chloe, how is he?" Matt said.

"He's still weak, but he's talking and the bleeding stopped. He's sleep now, if you wanted to talk to him." She said.

Matt walked towards them, "No, I was actually, looking for you," he said. "I need you to watch John until me and Clark get back from the fortress."

Chloe's face tightened, was alarmed, "You... You know Clark's secret?"

"Yes," he said. "I'll explain later. There's one more thing before I go, but I haven't talked to Clark about this, I need to know where Davis Bloome is, he's in danger."

Chloe watched him, "I don't know, he went into hiding, he was scared about what was happening to him," she stood up. "Do you know what's happening to him?"

"Yes, and I may be able to stop it, if I can find him."

"I don't know where he is,"

"Alright," Matt walked back towards the elevator.

"Wait," Chloe said, "Why should I trust you?"

He stopped, "Because what may happen is worst than me betraying you, but you can trust me." He stepped in the elevator.

Chloe looked at John; she sat back in the chair. She examined John; looking him up in down, she stopped at the foot of the bed. Something was wedged under the mattress. She reached under it grab it. She pulled a small device with a microphone from under the bed. Her jaw dropped, _someone's been listening_, she thought.

"Oh, my god," she said.

Tess sat at her desk in the Daily Planet, a smile wider than anything in the room.

"Yes Ms Sullivan," she said, "I'm listening."


	13. Chapter 13: Eyes Are Watching

Chapter 13: Eyes Are Watching

* * *

Clark examined the surroundings of the restaurant. Dan had his men in a perimeter around the inside. From where Clark was sitting he could see the entrance, with one of Dan's men standing at the door, behind him was a man at the small stage, to his left a man stood at the kitchen entrance, and at his right Dan himself, was at the Bar.

"Clark is everything alright you've been kind of distant," Lana said.

Clark looked at her, "I'm fine."

"Clark, I know you well enough to know when you're lying, what's going on?"

Clark smiled as she said that, "I found out that Matt was sent here to protect me,"

"He told you why he was here?"

"Lana how long did you know?" Clark asked her.

"Since he found me, he's being using me as a resource to help you, but Clark, I don't think you should trust him just yet." She said.

Clark was thinking the same thing, "He said he was working for an organization, do you know anything about that?"

"No, I didn't even know he was working for anyone else." Lana looked on as Clark began to wonder into his thoughts; the expression on his face told her everything. "You don't think he's, working for Lex do you?"

Clark glanced at her, that was exactly what he was thinking. "I don't know Lana, but I'll find out."

Lana smiled, "Your going to go save the day?"

Clark couldn't help but smile.

"So, are you and this red blue guy working together to find this monster?" Lois asked as she sat across from Oliver. They were sitting next to the entrance.

Oliver was perplexed by her question, "Umm… Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Really, so you don't deny that you know who it is?"

"Well, no."

"Okay, so…"

"Lois, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Lois sat back in her chair.

"Is this a date or an interview?" Oliver looked at her as if he were being attacked by the press.

"Neither," Lois answered quickly; by the look on Oliver's face she knew it hurt him. "Umm..I didn't mean it like.."

"Why are we here Lois?" Oliver seemed annoyed now.

Lois looked at him, "I just…are you mad at me?"

"You just wanted a story didn't you, thought if you interviewed Green Arrow everything would be great, all you had to do was put it on the front page."

"Oliver it's not like that,"

"Ladies and gentlemen,"

Lois and Oliver turned to the center of the room, a man stood with Clark holding an award. Lois looked on, she was a little confused that he was here and getting an award. She notice Lana sitting at the table, a sudden sadness struck her.

"Joe Fordman, Metropolis PD would like to present you with this award. For profound work ethic and dedication to protecting the city and its people." The man handed Clark the award. The surrounding people stood to give him applause. Lana stood next to him clapping as well.

Clark looked at Lana, something about this moment made Clark feel good, even though it wasn't a real award. Lana looked at Clark; the happiness she once had began to return as she glanced in his glowing eyes. Clark stepped towards her; soon the sounds of cheering had died out into the back of his mind. He took her by the hand; he gently pulled her towards him. He put his hands on her waist. They looked into each others eyes as Clark brought his face to meet hers. Clark touched her soft berry colored lips with his. Thoughts of resisting were soon gone in Lana's mind, she began to embrace his lips with own. Clark began to feel her soft tongue rub his.

Lois looked on in shock, the sadness she had soon struck her heart. Whatever chance she thought she had with someone like that escaped her, a small tear rounded from an eye of hers. Oliver watched her, unable to find the words to comfort her. She began to walk off towards the door.

Clark and Lana released each other. Lana began to shake her head in disapproval as her eyes began to fill with water.

"Clark, the world needs you," Clark looked at her. She picked up her purse and began to walk towards the exit. Clark soon noticed the cheering had ceased. He watched Lana walk out. He began to follow; he knew his emotions got the best of him. He had to apologize. He realized now that, Lana Lang and Clark Kent would never be again. He felt a kind of release as he too walked to the exit.

* * *

Clark stepped outside; he walked to the crib and looked up and down the side walk. He stepped into the street; Lana was nowhere to be seen. Clark stopped as he noticed Lois' car, and a woman standing next to it. Clark walked towards her, with her back to him he didn't know exactly who it was. He stopped next to her.

"Lois?" he said.

Lois turned her back to him, she began to fettle with her keys as she wiped the tears from her eyes, she sniffed a bit before turning to face who she knew was Clark.

She turned around and smiled at him, "Hey Smallville,"

Clark could see past the jolly exterior. "Lois, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Clark, why wouldn't I be?"

Clark had never seen her like this. The sadness in her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Story," she quickly responded.

"Lois, I know we haven't been able to talk about what happen between us,"

"You mean what almost happen." Lois said reluctantly.

Clark was going to responded as a gunshot went off. Everything around him stopped. Clark watched as the bullet slowly approached Lois. Clark placed his hand on Lois' back, he lightly shoved her into him.

Lois flew into Clarks arms as the window on her car shattered into pieces. Lois looked at Clark.

"Are you alright Lois?" Clark held Lois in his arms.

Lois looked at him, then around at the surroundings. "What happen?"

"I don't know, there was a gunshot, a flash of light, and next thing I knew you were in my arms."

"The red blue blur." Lois said looking for any sign of him.

Dan and his men appeared next to Clark and Lois.

"Are you guys alright?" he said.

* * *

"Somebody saved her." Rickey said into his Bluetooth as he began to head down the street.

"Alright," Hamilton said over the phone. "Just get out of there; I'll get the camera later."

Rickey started jogging as a winding sound could be heard. The Green Arrow appeared from above and dropped in front of him.

"Where do you think your going?" He said as he slammed his fist into his face. Rickey collapsed to the ground as Dan and his men approached them from the street.

* * *

Dr. Hamilton stepped out of the alleyway holding the camera in his hands. He smiled and began to walk down the street.

* * *

"Thanks for the help Oliver," Clark stood with Green Arrow in the side alleyway.

"Yeah, I like how you played that off with Lois," he said. "So what's next?"

"I'm going to the fortress; I have to get John his powers back,"

"Be safe Clark," Oliver said. "Hope I don't have to come looking for you again."

Clark smiled, "I doubt it."

Clark disappeared in a flash. Oliver was stilling looking on in the direction he ran.


	14. Chapter 14: Fortress of Doom

Chapter 14: Fortress of Doom

* * *

Clark enter the Kent House, Matt sat in the living room awaiting his arrival. Clark stopped in the door way.

"You ready?" Matt said. Clark nodded, "So, are we going to the caves?"

"I don't have the key anymore; we'll have to go by foot,"

"Alright, let's get going," Matt stood up. Clark seemed a little cautious to run. Matt went into his pocket; pulling something he slid it on his finger. Clark looked on as a bright flash of green light burn his eyes and seconds the later the light and Matt were gone. Clark looked around in shock, but knew to go head to the arctic. Seconds later Clark too was gone in a flash.

* * *

Dr Hamilton sat at his office desk examining the photos from the camera. He looked at them in awe, as every shot had shown a significant piece of the "red n blue" puzzle. He smiled at his new found knowledge.

"So you were working on the side."

Hamilton looked up to set Tess standing in his doorway. She raised a gun in his direction. He raised his hands in fear as she pulled the trigger. A dart stuck his neck; his legs became wobbly as he collapsed to the floor. Tess approached the desk and glanced at his motionless body.

"Don't worry," she said. "You're not died, I still need you."

She too began to examine the photos. A look of shock crossed her face, as she took the one photo the proved everything.

* * *

Clark stopped next to Matt in the Fortress as the both looked around in confusion.

"My training said nothing about black Kryptoian Fortresses," Matt said examining the area.

Clark knew what happen, "Brainiac, he did something."

"Welcome to the Fortess of Doom!" A voice bellowed through the ice house.

"Brainiac!" Clark looked around as if to find a figure.

"Kal-El, I'm glad you finally joined us."

"Clark!" Matt yelled from behind him. Clark turned to see him standing over a crystal. Clark stepped towards him. Viewed what Matt saw.

"Help—Help me," Davis said as he laid inside the crystal.

Matt looked at Clark, "He's being frozen."

Clark looked at the ice forming on Davis' skin. Clark was going to help him. He raised his hand to smash the crystal as a whoosh of hard ice air knocked Matt into the depths of the Fortress not to be seen.

"Matt!" Clark could barely hear himself think, the wind was so hard. He looked for any sign of Matt. Clark stood there; he didn't know what to do. As he looked on, he saw a green light, then a flash, and Matt appeared in front of him. Now wearing a black and green suit with a symbol on it, a circle with two parallel lines on its side.

"Clark, you have to shutdown the fortress," Matt said to him.

"I don't know how!"

"You didn't do your training,"

"Of course he didn't do his training," the voice interrupted. "He's a useless son. Zod's son will rightfully take his place, as the Last Son of Krypton!"

Matt raised his fist to Clarks head. His ring pointing at him, it too had the circle and lines. A beam emerged from the ring and struck Clark.

"Now, shutdown the fortress,"

Suddenly Clark knew what to do, some how Matt implanted the knowledge in his head. Clark ran to the control consol. He removed two crystals and switched their places; he removed another to crystals and switched their places. As he touched the last crystal he froze, a blot of energy ran through his body, he yelled in agony.

Matt appeared in front of him, "What happen, are you okay?"

A crystal flew at Matt and knocked him into the air, Clark watched him disappear again.

Clark tried to free himself from the crystal.

"As I told your father when I pulled his plug, Doomsday is coming, and will mark the fall of the House of El!" the voice of Brainiac informed Clark.

So much wind and noise Clark could barely think of what to do. A vibration began to start under his feet, soon a portal open under him and Clark was sucked in.

The wind stopped. The noise stopped. It was silent, died silent.

Across the fortress Matt laid in an ice block, the ring on his finger was slowly losing its glow; the ring was going to die.

At the control panel a purple glow formed, and a flash of light lit the arctic. A figure stood in the light and looked around.

"There's no place like home," it said.

* * *

- DON'T MISS NEXT WEEKS STORY, DECEPTION.

-HAPPY NEW YEAR!

-AND CHECK OUT THE POLL TO VOTE ON WHO THE FIGURE MIGHT BE.

-AND DON'T FORGET TO VISIT MY NEW FORUMS. ASK QUESTIONS AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS.


	15. Chapter 15: Deception

Chapter 15: Deception

* * *

Clark laid face down in the dirt road. He spread his hands out to raise himself slowly. Clark stood in the middle of the dirt road. He turned in circles a while to view his surroundings. He was standing just out side of Smallville on route 40. He continued to look around, the corn fields, the road, and the sign were all recognizable.

He thought a while, why would Brainiac send me back to Smallville. It was dark, almost as if there were no moon to fill the sky. Clark began to walk towards Smallville, as he started to get a clearer view of the entrance sign.

"Welcome to… huh?" Clark read the sign in his mind. It looked as if a group of kids attacked it. The word Small was crossed out and replaced. Instead of it reading _Welcome to Smallville_, it read, _Welcome to Bizzaroville_. Not only that, but Clark noticed other things on the sign were replaced, the rest of it said, _The Bizarre Capital of the World, Where Pigs Fly_.

Clark was confused, but he had to find John and tell him what happened. In a flash Clark was gone.

* * *

Clark came to a sudden stop as he reached the Clock Tower. Or at least, the place that _was _the Clock Tower. It was now a parking garage. Again Clark was left in shock.

_What the hell_, Clark thought. He ran off with another flash.

Clark stopped in the Talon. He began to notice something else. It seemed he was the only one that had any real color. He looked at his shirt, then at the people sitting and standing around. They were paler and grayer than Clark.

It was silent in the Talon, no chatter, nothing. _You could hear a feather drop_, Clark thought.

He looked harder at the people in line as he stepped towards them. He reached out to touch the first person he saw. As he touched him, it fell over knocking down everyone else in line. Clark picked up one of the people.

It was cardboard, they were all cardboard.

"What kind of a sick joke?" Clark thought to himself some more. He heard a door open. Chloe began to walk down the stairs. Clark ran to her and embrace her in a hug. She smiled at him.

"Clark, what are you doing?"

"Chloe, what's going on? Oliver's apartment is gone. All these people are cardboard, and what's with the color around here?"

"Umm..." Chloe looked at Clark. "Well first, I don't know about the color thing. Second, those people have always been cardboard, because you said you were going to bring more people here. And lastly, who's Oliver?"

Clark looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She began to walk to the coffee machine.

Clark knew Brainiac did something, but if there was one person he could go to, it was mom.

* * *

Clark entered the kitchen to the Kent House. He was becoming more anxious. He looked around for his mother.

"Hey, Clark."

Clark stopped died in his tracks. He stared at the man that stood before him.

"What are you doing here Clark?"

"Lex?" Clark said as he looked at the man that stood before him.

"The one and only." Lex said as he smiled at Clark. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I live here." Clark responded.

Lex laughed as Clark said this. "What's wrong, you got to much space in the mansion?"

Clark was becoming more confused than he was already.

"Hey Mr. Kent."

Clark looked to the living room as another figure walked towards him.

"Dad!?" Clark backed away in fear.

"How are you?" Jonathon said.

"How are you here?" Clark said.

"Well, I do live here," Jonathon smiled. "You Kents don't own everything you know."

"What," Clark looked on. "Where's my mom?"

"Probably at the mansion." Lex said.

"Why would she be there?" Clark said.

"You do live there," Jonathon said as he placed his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Is everything already Clark?" Jonathon looked at Lex. "You uhh…wanna get him some water son."

Clark looked at Lex, "Son?" Then back at Jonathon, "Why'd you call him your son?"

"He's my son."

Clark backed way again. He knew Lex being here was a possibility, but his dad too. Something was wrong. Clark ran out in fear of what might happen next.

* * *

Clark slid open the doors to the Luthor Mansion. He stepped inside the library. At the desk was a women sitting on a mans lap. They were kissing. Clark stepped closer, but he already knew who it was after being on the farm nothing would shock him. Things were out of place, some how backwards. _It was bizarre_, Clark thought, _but Brainiac couldn't have done all this_.

Clark stopped at the desk.

"Mom,"

The woman turned around, showing her face and the face of the man, Lionel Luthor.

"Clark, honey, hey," Martha said.

Clark couldn't stand this anymore. He didn't even want to talk. He knew if there was one person that couldn't change, it was Lois.

* * *

Clark entered the bull pen of the Daily Planet. But already things were weird. The place was empty. The desks cleared with nothing but roses and chocolates around. Clark shock his head, he didn't know what to do. Where am I, he thought. He turned to leave.

In the doorway was a stunning sight. Lois Lane stood in red, white, and blue bra and panties. Something that Clark had seen her in before. In an odd way Clark enjoyed this. He'd rather see this than her lip locked with Jimmy. Clark shook the disgusting and crazy thought from his head. He looked at Lois up and down.

"Hey Smallville." She said in her sexiest voice. It sent a siege through his spine. "The place is just the way you left. And your back just like you said." Lois stepped towards Clark, each step he backed away. It was failing effort as Clark hit the desks behind him. Lois got closer.

"Lois…" Clark started.

She put a finger to his mouth, "And I have been wanting for you all day. You know those energizer batteries do nothing for me." She smiled. "I need that super stud."

Clark looked into her eyes. Lois brought her lips to his. Clark felt a warmth as her tongue grabbed his from its ship bay. Clark smiled as him and Lois embraced each other. Clark opened his eyes and pushed Lois off his mouth. He remembered this wasn't real.

"What," Lois said. "You don't wanna kiss, then let's get right to it." Lois backed off and turned her back to Clark. She brought her hands to her back and began to untie the string. Her bra fell to the floor. Clark looked on enjoying what he saw. But he had to figure out what happen. He bolted off in a flash.

Clark entered the Fortress. He walked to the control console. One of the many crystals was a different color. One was purple. Clark realized that was the one he touched before coming here. He grabbed the crystal and snapped it. The purple color faded and light from the console began to spread around Clark.

* * *

-REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR WHO THE FIGURE WAS IN THE LIGHT AND WHERE CLARK IS.

-CHECK OUT MY FORUMS.

-PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK.

-AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE BEEN READING AND COMMENTING. I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS IN GIRLS.


	16. Chapter 16: Copy Boy

Chapter 15: Copy Boy

* * *

Martha sat on the sofa in the living room, awaiting any hint that Clark had returned from the Fortress. Chloe had explained to her what was going on._ That had been around seven, yesterday_, Martha thought. It was now about six o'clock Chloe entered the kitchen at an anxious speed.

"No call, nothing?" Chloe said as Martha stood up.

"No, and it's not like Clark, he shouldn't be gone this long." Martha looked on at Chloe as if she had the answers for Clark's absence.

"Oliver's letting me use his satellites to see whats happening up there,"

Martha looked on at her, still with worry.

Chloe continued, "The only problem is, the images are scrabble more than eggs at Denny's, so there's nothing."

Martha shook his head.

"But when I spoke to Oliver he said he'd be there soon, he's heading up there with Impulse," Chloe said trying to reassure Martha everything was fine.

Martha looked at her, "Who's Impulse?"

* * *

"I still don't know why you couldn't bring Chloelious with us." Bart Allen said as he sat across from Oliver in his Queen Industries jet.

Oliver was wearing his Green Arrow gear, as Bart too wore his red hoodie with lighting bolts on it.

"Well, since Lana went to pick up her _husband_, she should be there for the surprise return." Oliver said looking through some files. "Besides, I don't want anyone else in danger,"

"Who says Clark's in trouble - again."

"You weren't there for the last search and rescue. Jor-El, Clark's biological father, took his powers away and left him in the middle of nowhere."

Bart looked at him, "Jor-El? Yeah, I've never been that deep into Clark's secret."

Oliver looked at him and smiled, "Neither have, but since Chloe nor Clark is with us, I had to know all there was to know about Jor-El in the span of 10 minutes."

"So that's what she was babbling about, Chloe's voice is hot and all, just not when she's talking about freaky alien stuff."

Oliver looked up at him again from over his folders, "You thought she was babbling, I'm going to tell her you said that,"

"What?" Bart chuckled a bit, however abruptly stopped as Oliver didn't return the laugh. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it would be oh so funny to see the woman you admire, yell at you."

The intercom on the ceiling came on with a click, "Mister queen, we are approaching the coordinates."

Oliver looked out his window. Into the darkness of the night. Bart looked out with him.

"Where the hell is it?"

Oliver searched for the ice fortress in the darkness of the night, it was there, he knew it.

* * *

The kitchen door to the Kent house busted open.

"Mom! Chloe," Clark stepped into the living room. Both Chloe and Martha jumped up towards.

"Clark, oh my god," Chloe embraced him in a hug, "Clark what happen," she said moving aside so Martha could hug her son.

Clark let go of his mother, "Chloe, I don't know where I was but, I don't want to be there again."

Martha looked at her son, "Clark, did you get John his powers back?"

"I didn't really have time to, everything happen so fast, but I don't think the fortress can help him right now. I need to go see John." Clark began walking toward the door.

"Clark, Oliver and Bart went to the fortress to find you," Chloe said.

Clark looked at Chloe, "I'll call him, you guys, get some rest." He dashed off into the night.

"Clark," Chloe called after him.

"What is it Chloe?" Martha said.

"He can't call Oliver, he's going to have to go up there, crap," Chloe walked to the door. "Do you know what it's like chasing after Clark?"

"Like chasing lighting." Martha smiled as Chloe exited the house.

* * *

Clark exited the elevator to the Clock Tower. He looked at the apartment. It was utterly empty. John Jones wasn't in sight.

"Nobody here Smallville."

Clark turned around to see Lois sitting in sofa with her arms crossed. She stood up and walked to him.

"I was waiting for Oliver, but, looks like he won't be here anytime soon." Lois looked at Clark. "Chloe called me, she's at the Isis Foundation, she's looking for you." There was a pause as she looked at him. "I should go."

Lois began walking around Clark to enter the elevator. Clark grabbed her by the arm. They looked at each other.

"Lois you don't have to leave just because I'm here."

"I'm not leaving because of you Smallville, so don't flatter your self." she said in a matter-a-fact way. "I have to get back to the Planet, somewhere, you should be."

"Lois you don't have to act like that to hide your feelings," Clark said as he looked into her eyes.

"It's how I avoid getting hurt," she said soft in a whisper.

She pulled away from Clark and stepped into the elevator. Clark watched as she disappeared down the shaft.

* * *

Clark entered the Isis Foundation. Chloe sat at the computer screen.

"Chloe, what is it?" Clark said stopping behind her.

She turned in her chair to look at Clark, "Where's your cell phone, I've been calling since you left the farm."

"Guess I dropped it at the fortress."

"Speaking of, you have to go get Oliver,"

"I already talked to him, he's on his way back." Clark said.

"Wait, how..." Chloe started.

"Chloe, please. For some odd reason you like to throw pressure on yourself, relax, please." Clark said stepping towards her.

Chloe took a deep breathe and smiled, "Your probably right, are things ever going to be normal around here?"

Clark smiled, "I doubt it,"

"So how's the Lana Clark roller coaster so far?"

"Lana, I'm through with her, she's old news now." Clark said, "I think its best if I finally move on."

"Wow Clark, so your moving on to some one a little closer to your orbit, or should I say Planet."

Clark looked at her.

"Lois?"

"Lois," Clark said with a slight smile, "No, I think I should start looking for something I should have always noticed." Clark stepped closer to Chloe as she sat in the chair. Clark's legs touched hers. Chloe looked at him a bit nervous. "If I wasn't so stupid, I'd be a lot happier, with you."

Chloe looked at him, she swallowed spit. She wanted to stop him from saying anything else, but she couldn't find the words. Clark laid his hands on her waist. He moved in closer with his lips. As he got closer Chloe put her hands on his chest, to push him back, but she couldn't. Their lips met as they passionately kissed. A happiness over took Chloe, something she hadn't felt in years. They stopped, they looked into each others eyes. Tears rolled down Chloe's face, she still couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say, but she knew that she still loved Clark Kent. She looked out in to the other room.

"Oh, my god," she said. Clark turned to see what she was looking at, he began to smile.

Jimmy stood in a dead stance. Flowers tied in a pretty pink bow dropped from his hands, tears raced them to the floor. Lana stood behind him in shock. She looked at the back of Jimmy. Lana put her hand on his shoulder. Chloe broke away from Clark to walk to Jimmy. Jimmy's eyes were dead set on Clark.

Chloe stopped next to him, "Jimmy it..."

"I thought you were my friend Clark?" Jimmy said as he cut Chloe off.

Clark's smile became stronger, "You should know better than to be friends with Clark Kent."

Jimmy walked towards Clark, "I don't care how big you are," Jimmy through his fist towards Clark punching him in the face. Jimmy held his hand in pain, as Clark didn't move an inch. Tears on Chloe's face turned into confusion as her and Lana looked on in fear. Lana ran to the filing cabinet.

Clark looked at Jimmy, and he looked back, confused. Clark grabbed Jimmy by the shirt, lifting him off the ground with ease. Jimmy looked at Clark.

"You are the red blue blur," he said.

Lana fast approached holding a meteor rock at her side so Jimmy couldn't see it. Clark looked at her. The rock began to vibrate, Lana dropped it, soon the green disappeared, leaving white rock. Clark smiled at Lana.

"Oh, my god," Lana said.

Clark tossed Jimmy into to the other room. Chloe and Lana watched as Jimmy hit the table and rolled off on the other side. Chloe ran to Jimmy to if see if he was alright, Lana looked for Clark, but he had left. Lana approached Jimmy and Chloe. Chloe had Jimmy's head in her lap, blood began to become visible trough his shirt. Lana and Chloe looked at each other.

* * *

-SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST, WITH SCHOOL AND COLLEGE STUFF, I GOT TO STRETCH MY SCHEDULE. BUT THERE WILL BE MORE. REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS.

- THIS IS EASILY ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTERS, I GET WRITE IN JIMMY, AND MAKE CLARK A BIT OF AN ASS HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: Love At First Flight

Chapter 17: Love At First Flight

* * *

Oliver and Bart entered the Fortress. They looked around in awe, neither of them had seen any thing so magnificent in their lives

"Is it suppose to be so dark it here, it doesn't seem like Clark's style," Bart said admiring some the ice towers.

"I don't know," Oliver said looking around. "Clark!" Oliver's echoed through the ice.

They looked around some more. Oliver stepped in front of the control console. Bart walked deeper into the dark abyss.

"Hey Clark!" Bart yelled, "We don't got time for hide and seek!"

Oliver touched a purple crystal in the control console, "I don't think Clark's here Impulse."

"Hey, green bean, get your tail over here!" Bart yelled from an area behind the console. Oliver walked to Bart who he could barely see.

Oliver stopped next to Brat.

"This guy might know where Clark is," Bart said pointing to the large crystal in front of him. Oliver pulled a small flash light from his arrow.

"Detective Cage? What the hells he doing here?" Oliver said examining the frosted face of a man.

"What's with the suit?" Bart said looking at the symbol on his chest

Oliver examined more, "Whats on his finger?"

Bart watched Oliver as he sopped down to eye level with Matt's hand. A green ring glowing slightly through the ice.

"Its, just a ring Ollie," Bart said as if he were talking to a child.

The ring began to glow harder and shot a beam at Oliver's head. Oliver fell back on his arms.

"Shutdown the fortress," a voice said in Oliver's head. The beam disappeared.

"Hey man you alright?" Bart said.

"That ring just told me to shutdown the fortress,"

Bart looked at him, "The ring, it told you to shut down the fortress. I'm not even going to be sarcastic with you, that sounds crazy.

Oliver stood up, "I know it sounds crazy, but I think some how Matt's telling me how to save Clark," Oliver walked towards the control console.

Bart followed, "Matt told you this, through his ring, do you realize how that sounds?" Bart said as they stopped at the console.

"What if it's the only way to save Clark." Oliver said.

Bart looked at Oliver, "Alright, say it's true, how are you even going to shutdown an alien fortress?"

"Chloe said it was like a giant computer. An electromagnetic pulse should do it."

"What, how is an emp going to shutdown alien technology, it won't stop Clark hows it going to stop this?"

Oliver put an arrow on his bow gun, "But Clark's not a computer Bart,"

Oliver pointed his gun at the console. He pulled the trigger and fired an arrow at it. The arrow bounce off hitting the ground.

"Good job," Bart said.

"You wanna shut up," Oliver said.

"Face it Oliver, we can't shut down with out a kryptonian," Bart said handing Oliver the arrow from off the ground.

"Where the hell are going to find a kryptonian Brat, they don't just fall out of the sky you know."

The fortress began to shake as the wind began to blow harder than anything they felt.

"What's happening?" Bart yelled.

A liquid began to flow out of the console as crystal began to grow from the ground. Oliver and Bart got down low to the ground. They could barely see each other with all the snow and wind. A figure began to form from the black crystals. Oliver looked up a man stood over him. A hand grabbed Oliver's throat and lifted him off the ground. Oliver gasped for air.

"There is nothing you or your friends can do mister Queen, Doomsday is coming," The figure said.

Oliver looked into his eyes, "What are you?"

"I am the Brain Interactive Construct, and you shall died," he began to squeeze harder as Oliver felt pain shoot through his body.

A flash of light flew pass Oliver's face. He dropped to the ground as Brainiac flew through the air. Bart appeared next to Oliver.

"Thanks, what'd you do?" Oliver said.

"I didn't do anything," Bart said.

The wind stopped at light began to blind Bart and Oliver. As the light cooled down they could see a figure standing at the console. The fortress glowed with radiating white light through its crystals. Bart and Oliver looked around more amazed than before.

"Now this is more Clark's style," Bart said looking around.

Matt's crystal shattered dropping him to the ground.

"Are you guys alright?"

Oliver and Bart looked at the blonde haired woman that stood before them, wearing a red tank top, blue jean shorts, and a necklace with and 'S' at her chest.

Bart's jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"What'd you say about kryptonians falling out of the sky?" she said.

"Who are you?" Oliver said.

She stepped towards them, "I'm Kara,"

Oliver realized, "Your Clark's cousin,"

Bart smiled, "Dang, you are way too hot to be Clark's cousin." Oliver looked at him.

* * *

Clark entered the partially empty Bull Pen. He slowly approached Lois who was sitting at her desk taking notes.

"Lois," Clark said. Lois looked up at him.

"Hey, nice of you to show up to work, a day late, but don't worry, I covered for you."

"I need to talk to you," Clark said.

Lois seemed reluctant at first. "Sure, what is it?"

"Actually its more me showing you than us talking,"

Lois' phone began to vibrate. As she reached for it Clark grabbed her hand raising her out of her chair.

"What are you..."

"It's really important Lois," Clark looked into her eyes. "Promise you won't freak out."

"Freak out, this is me your talking to copy boy," she said trying to hide her growing urge.

Clark pulled Lois closer, bringing his lips closer to hers. Clark grabbed her lips with his, his tongue quickly followed as Lois gripped his neck. Her phone vibrated again. She pulled away from Clark looking into his eyes.

"Told you I wouldn't freak out," she said nervously in shock. Her phone vibrated again. She turned to reach for it again.

Clark stopped her, "that's not what I wanted to show you though." Clark grabbed her tighter, and bolted off in a flash.

Lois' phone continued to vibrate as Tess entered the basement.

"Lane? Kent?" She said looking for them. She stopped at Lois' desk. The phone vibrated. Tess picked up the phone and pressed send. She began to read the four text messages from Chloe.

"Watch out for Clark," Tess said in a whisper.

* * *

Clark stopped at the edge of the roof releasing Lois.

"How did you?" she said backing away from him.

"I want to tell you the truth Lois, before anything else." he said looking at her.

Lois had nothing to say.

"Lois, I...I love you," Clark said. "And I want you to know the truth before I share that with you."

A tear rolled down her face as Clark stepped towards her. He grabbed her in his arms.

"I want you to know everything," he said.

Lois looked around her, she could see over the city. She looked down and watched as the Daily Planet left her feet. She pulled her self closer to Clark's chests.

"Your not going to drop me right?" She said.

"Not for anything in the world," Clark said as he dashed through the air.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18: Return To Solitude

Chapter 18: Return to Solitude

* * *

Kara held Matt's head as she laid him on the ice.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Oliver said to her.

Kara looked at him, " I was coming back to tell Clark what I found, but he wasn't at the farm. Then I overheard you and Bart arguing." she said.

"She knows my name," Bart said with a smile.

"Only because he asked you to shut up," she said. "So where's Clark?"

Oliver looked at Bart, "We don't really know." he said.

"Actually, we don't even know if he's in trouble," Bart said.

Kara looked around, "If Brainiac was here, then Clark could be in trouble."

She began x-raying the surroundings, "Was there anyone else here with you?"

"No," Oliver said.

Kara flashed to a pile of rubble. With two giant foot prints in the ground. "Something was here," she said.

* * *

Chloe exited Jimmy's hospital room at Metropolis General. Lana waited for her in the lobby. Chloe approached Lana still in shock.

"How's Jimmy?" Lana asked as she stopped in front of her.

"Some of his wounds were reopened, they have to stitch him up again,"

"God,"

"Part of me wants to believe that wasn't Clark," Chloe said. "And the other half, wants to say its him on red k."

Lana looked at Chloe, "I think, it was the phantom,"

"Bizzaro," Chloe said. Lana looked at her. "It was just something me and Clark came up with, but he told me you destroyed him."

"I know, that's what doesn't make sense. He exploded right in front of us, but I don't know how else to explain whats wrong with Clark."

Chloe began brainstorming other possibilities, "We need to contact Oliver."

"Chloe, Lana," Kara was coming towards them from the entrance.

"Kara," Chloe said.

"Do you have any idea where Clark is?" she asked them.

"No, but either Clark is in another dimension, or the new Clark just doesn't care," Chloe said.

"He through Jimmy across the room," Lana said.

"Clark would never hurt Jimmy, no matter what," Kara said. "We have to find out what happen when he went to the fortress."

"I have a small satellite clip, but not much, it got scrambled after I targeted the fortress." Chloe said.

"Right now, we need to find our Bizzaro Clark before we do anything," Lana said.

Kara looked at her, "Alright, where could he be?"

"I don't know, but Lois never answered any of my messages," Chloe said.

"Okay, you guys check out the clip with Oliver, he's at his apartment, I'll go get Bizzaro," Kara disappeared with a flash.

* * *

Clark raised his head from the dirt road outside of Smallville. Clark knew something happened when he broke the crystal. He stood up brushing himself off. Clark looked around a while. It was still dark. He walked towards the Smallville sign.

"Damn it," Clark shouted at the sign. "Bizzaroville!" Clark said reading the sign, "Where am I!" he yelled, he punched the sign shattering it in half.

"Oh, thanks a lot, now I have to fix that,"

Clark turned around. He looked at the man, Clark shook his head as he looked into his own eyes.

"Bizzaro!" Clark said.

"And I really like the name you and Chloe gave me,"

"Where am I?" Clark said.

Bizzaro looked at him, "This is my world, Bizzaroland." he smiled at Clark as his face distorted.

"How are you still alive?" Clark said stepping towards him.

"Pretty simple really, with all the knowledge of the Fortress in Brainiac's hands, he quickly rebuilt me with the ashes of my demise."

Clark looked at him, "Brainiac planned this a long time ago."

"Yeah, he did. Its funny because Lionel Luthor tried warning you and your friends, but, you didn't listen."

Clark said nothing.

"I know you wondering how that thing got here right?"

"I don't suppose your even going to tell me," Clark said.

"Right you are, I love your life Clark. You have some of the best women by you side. Lois Lane, that's a big catch, and she actually loves you."

Clark got close enough to grab him, "What did you do to her."

"Don't worry about it Clark," Bizzaro flew into the air. He looked down on Clark. "Just, have some fun here, let me play savior." Bizzaro flew towards space as vortex opened and sucked him in.

Clark looked on, "I need to fly," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Lois sat at her desk in the Daily Planet. She was happy yet surprised at Clark's new found confidence. It didn't seem like him, she thought. And on top of that he's a meteor freak. Not that she hates him for that but, something about the situation wasn't right. Lois touched her lips as she smiled slightly.

"Lois," Kara said walking into the basement.

"Kara, hey, thought you went back to Montana," Lois said.

"Lois where's Clark?"

"He dropped me off and left," Lois said. "Is something wrong?"

"Clark, he's been infected," Kara said cautiously.

Lois looked at her, "What do you mean infected?"

"Have you seen any of your messages from Chloe," Kara said.

Lois pulled her draw open and picked up her phone. She read the messages from Chloe as Kara looked around for Bizzaro.

"Oh my god," Lois said. "It wasn't Clark."

* * *

Clark bent his legs, and through himself into the air. He floated a while, and shot back down to the ground. Clark looked around for any sign of a portal or vortex. He needed a way out, Clark was becoming anxious.

* * *

"If Clark has been here, he'll probably be back," Kara said.

Lois stared into the copy room, "He said he loved me."

"Lois we have to go," Kara said holding Lois' shoulder.

"Did his powers come with the infection," Lois asked looking at Kara.

Kara didn't know how to answer, "Lois it's to dangerous to be here, we'll go to Oliver's apartment." They began walking to the exit.

"Lois, whats going on?"

Lois and Kara stopped as Bizzaro came into the bull pen.

* * *

The Fortress began to light up. The console began glowing in different colors.

"My son, it is time for you to return home," Jor-El's voice echoed through the structure.

Clark stood in the dirt as he heard Jor-El's voice.

"The Brain InterActive Construct program the fortress to lock you here if you attempted to shut it down."

"Jor-El," Clark said. "You were overtaken by Brainiac, what happen?"

"Kara has return Kal-El, her life is in danger, you must aid her, she knows not how to defeat the phantom."

"Send me back,"

"You must save Kara, and destroy the Phantom. Do not fail, my son."

"Don't worry, I won't," Clark said. The sky began to light up. As Clark was surrounded by it.

* * *

"Clark," Lois said.

Bizzaro looked at Kara. He smile slightly. He ran at her and gripped her arm. Both Kara and Clark vanished before Lois' eyes. Lois stood in shock, not knowing what to do.

Bizzaro choked Kara as they flew from the Daily Planet. Kara punched him as they land on the roof of the LuthorCorp building. Bizzaro rolled off of Kara to his feet. Kara watched as he circled around her, she slowly stood to her feet.

"You know Kara, if Kal was as smart as I thought he was, he would have just mated with you. I mean, that's one hell of a way to save a race of people." he said stopping in front of her.

"Your sick," Kara said.

"No, I'm just, bizarre," he ran at her. Kara dodged him as she grabbed his neck and lifted him in the sky. Bizzaro smashed his fist into Kara's face knocking her off her feet. They fell through the LuthorCorp roof landing in Linoel's old office.

As Kara stood up, he punched her knocking her backwards onto the table. Kara regrouped as she charged at him. Bizzaro stood waiting for the attack, she raised her leg and kicked his into the steel door. Bizzaro slammed through it as he crashed into the back room.

Kara entered the room for another attack, but suddenly stopped. He body became hot. An intense pain spread through her body, she began to kneel in pain. Bizzaro approached her, meteor rock in hand. Kara looked at him.

"It's looks like you and Clark have the same disadvantage," Bizzaro smiled as his face distorted in to stone.

The rock began to heat up in. It exploded in his hand. Bizzaro looked up to see Clark running at him. He planted to two fist in Bizzaro's chest knocking him through the second wall. Kara stood up.

"Clark," she pulled him into a hug.

"Kara, what are you doing?" Clark said examining her ensuring she was alright.

"I came back to talk to you," she said. "I found Matt, Oliver and Brat at the fortress."

"Matt, is he alright?"

"He's recovering," she said.

Clark turned around all most forgetting Bizzaro. Clark began to walk trough the broken walk, Kara followed. Bizzaro was gone, Clark thought. He looked around. Clark stopped at what he saw.

"What is this Clark?" Kara asked him.

"I have no idea."

They examined an empty chair, connected to wires and screen.

* * *

-IF YOU READ THIS THE FIRST TIME, I KNOW THERE WERE SOME PROBLEMS, BUT THEY'VE BEEN FIXED. THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: Fall to Darkness

Chapter 19: Fall to Darkness

* * *

Oliver sat at the Isis computers looking through satellite images of the fortress. Bart sat at the table looking through some folders Oliver had in a filing cabinet.

"You know, if I didn't know any better Oliver," Bart said, "I'd think you were obsessed with finding Lex."

Oliver spun in the chair to see what Bart was looking at.

"What the hell are you doing?" Oliver stood up to walk to the table. He pulled some files from Bart's hands.

"Whoa..." Bart said looking at him.

"Why are you going through my files, these are private," Oliver said collecting the rest off the table.

"We are a team Oliver, if your looking for Lex, I want to help."

"Teammates don't go through other team members stuff," Oliver walked to the filing cabinet.

"Oliver, why are you being so defensive," Bart asked him.

"Bart, I think you can go home now, I can take it from here." Oliver walked back to the computers.

"Wait a minute, I want to help, I'm a part of the team just like Clark." Bart said stepping in front of Oliver's computer screen.

"I don't need your help to find Lex, and I certainly don't need Clark's help," Oliver yelled at Bart.

"Oliver what's going on with you, I've been sensing some bad vibes from you since I've been back."

"Bart, do I question you?" Oliver yelled at Bart.

"I guess not," Bart barked back. "But obviously you have another agenda for Lex, since you don't want any help." Bart began to walk to the door, he stopped before reaching. "But I'm your friend Oliver, and I don't want to see you do something you'll regret."

"Like what Bart?" Oliver said turning to face him.

"Like something no one would forgive you for. Especially yourself." Bart walked out as he left Oliver thinking long and hard about the future, and what he was going to do.

* * *

Jimmy opened his eyes as the hospital light awoken him. He looked around to see Chloe sitting in the chair next to him. She looked at him.

"Guess i shouldn't mess with alien possessed Clarks anymore," Jimmy said forcing a smile.

Chloe touched his face, "I'm just glad your alright."

"I was hoping coming back home tonight would have been a bit more normal," Jimmy said moving his head slightly so she was no longer touching him.

Chloe looked at him a second before responding, "I know, I wish things would be normal too."

"Yeah, I'm just glad it's not a normal thing to want to kiss Clark." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, Clark wasn't himself," Chloe said.

"That explains his actions, but you were completely yourself. And deep down, I know you enjoyed it," Jimmy said looking at her.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true, Chloe. You've loved Clark since the first day we met, he's all you would ever talk about," Jimmy said water building in his eyes. "I tried, letting go of all the Clark drama," Jimmy started speaking slower. "But, I didn't marry you, to watch you kiss Clark."

"Jimmy, there is nothing between me and Clark, I love _you_,"

"Am I suppose to throw all my trust in your lap, I'm not stupid,"

"Jimmy if your not going believe me then, why'd you marry me?"

"Because, I loved you, and I trusted you," Jimmy said. "But obviously, a lot can happen in three weeks." Jimmy said. Chloe stared at him, tears building in her eyes.

* * *

Lana sat in her car in the back alley of the Talon. With her window open.

There was a knock as a figure stood at the window.

"I found what he's been working on," the figure said.

Lana looked up at him from the window, " Good, I want you to E-mail me the information."

"What about your end of the deal?"

Lana looked at him. She slid a Queen Industries folder out the window.

"What the hell is this? I said I wanted Tess Mercer out of LuthorCorp."

"Yes, and I can get my friend, Oliver Queen to buy the company out."

"I don't think Lex will go for that."

"I truly don't care," Lana said.

The figure bent down to put his face in the window. Regan looked at her.

"You better know what your doing Miss Lang," he said.

She looked at him.


	20. Chapter 20: Requiem for Love

Chapter 20: Requiem For Love

* * *

Lois sat in the Talon apartment. Thinking of the events of the day. Admitting her love for Clark to a fake Clark. There was a knock at the door as Kara pushed it open.

"Come on in," Lois said as she placed a spoon of Rocky Road ice cream in her mouth.

Kara walked to the couch to sit with Lois.

"I couldn't find you at the Daily Planet, you've been here the whole time?"

"I'm waiting for Chloe, I didn't feel like driving back to Metropolis," she said licking up another spoon full of ice cream.

"Are you okay Lois?" Kara said pulling the empty ice cream carton from Lois' lap.

"The funny thing is, I told myself, I could never truly admit my feelings for Clark, to him, or to myself," she wiped the cream from her lip. "And the one time I get the nerve to, it's not him."

Kara slightly smiled.

"I think God is out to get me," Lois said looking at Kara, "What's so funny."

"You know, when your emotions get you down because of a guy, you look nothing like yourself,"

"Maybe Clark will like me like this, he tends to go for the sad, needy, pretty type." Lois said.

"Oh..," Kara said, "That was kind of a hard shot at Lana."

Lois looked at her, "But it's true. Clark and I were starting to get close, then..."

"She showed up," Kara finished for her.

"Clark's the one normal guy in my life, that doesn't have anything to hide."

Kara watched her, knowing the complete opposite.

"And, I know, he would love me," Lois said, "the way I've always wanted to be love."

Kara looked at the floor knowing Lois would be crushed to learn the truth.

"Don't tell Clark, okay" Lois said.

Kara looked back at her, "Of course not."

"Because Ms. Kent he finds out, I will kick your ass," Lois said.

Kara smiled, "That's the Lois I know."

Lois smiled, "So, when's Kara Kent going to get a guy to love her."

Kara's smile slightly died.

* * *

Clark looked out in the darkness over the farm, from his loft. He was thinking, about everything. Bizzaro, John's powers, and the creature. He had to find a way to stop everything that was happening. _My dad would know what to do first_, Clark said.

"Clark,"

Clark turned around to see Lana approaching him from the stairs.

"Hey, Lana," Clark said.

She smiled, "Seems like you were expecting someone else,"

"I was," Clark said. "I'm waiting for Matt, I need to talk to him."

Lana stopped, "I'll go then, if you need me too."

"No, Lana, I need to talk to you too." Clark said.

Lana continued towards him.

"Umm... How's Jimmy, I thought I should keep my distance, till he understands."

"He's alright, but still shocked. He kinda looks up to you Clark, we all do. He just thought you weren't the person he believed you were after that."

"I'm going to find Bizzaro and stop him Lana, for Jimmy and Chloe," Clark said.

Lana smiled, "I know you will, is that all you wanted to talk to me about Mr. Kent?"

They smiled at each other. As Clark thought of what he wanted to say, his smile slowly died out.

"I looked for you after the dinner," Clark said, "I couldn't find you."

Lana looked at him as she stopped next to him.

"I was just trying to think."

"Lana, since you've been back, feelings I thought were died, keep coming back."

"Clark..." Lana said.

"But, I don't know if I want them there," Clark said.

"Clark, I still love you, with all my heart. But, it's not our destiny to be together. Our paths are in two different galaxies." Lana said. "Your going to save the world, and I'm just the girl next door, that watches."

"Why does everything have to be about the world?" Clark said pulling Lana closer, "Why can't it be about us?"

Lana paused as he asked her the question. Lana began thinking about everything they've been through together.

"Because Clark," Lana's voice began to brake up, "I'm not strong enough to be with you," Lana said as a tear rolled down her eye.

"What are you talking about," Clark said wiping the tear, "Your strong, strong enough for anything."

"No, Clark, no I'm not, I don't have your strength,"

"You don't need my strength."

"Clark if I've ever wanted to save the world, I can't hold you back."

"Your not holding me back," Clark pulled Lana into him as they caressed each other with their lips. Lana began trying to pull away, but didn't want to, she wanted to be with Clark, she wanted to love him, and help him. Clark released her. She looked into his eyes.

Another tear fell from Lana's eye.

Matt stepped up the barn stairs towards Clark and Lana. He held a cup in his hand sipping the contents.

Lana began to walk away from Clark, she slightly smiled at Matt as they passed each other. Matt stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Your mom makes magnificent tea." Matt said. "I got your call."

Clark watched Matt drink the tea as he redirected himself from Lana, "In the fortress, I thought Brainiac had killed you."

Matt looked up at him, "He tried."

"I would have gotten you out, but, I was tied up with the phantom, Bizzaro."

"My ring kept me alive long enough for someone to find me," Matt said taking another sip. "What's with you and Lana?"

"Not much," Clark said.

"Clark I don't mean to pry but, if Lana thinks you don't belong together, maybe she's right." Matt said stepping closer, "She loves you, the type of love you don't let go of. But Clark, she's the type of girl, that needs you, she'll share you but, it'll burn her up inside. She's dependent on you Clark, that's not a good trait for someone like you to fall in love with."

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through?"

"I've loved and lost too Clark," Matt said.

They said nothing a while as they looked at each other still looking for the trust. Clark decided to brake the silence by changing the subject.

"Your ring," Clark said, "What is it exactly?"

"It harness my power and embraces me in it when I put it on," Matt said as Clark looked at him. "Basic it's like my own portable bat cave. It has all my equipment in one place."

Clark smiled at him, "Bat cave?"

Matt looked at him, "I mean, like, a tool shed, you know. It doesn't matter." He took another sip of tea. "Where is everybody?"

"Chloe's with Jimmy, Oliver and Bart are out looking for any sign of the phantom."

"Shouldn't you be with them instead of being in your loft with me?"

"I needed to talk to you." Clark said. "You said you were working for an organization and that you were here to protect me, but I'm thinking there's more."

Matt rubbed one of his sideburns, "What do you want to know."

"What that creature was that's running around out there? Jor-el has told me some things, but I think you know more."

Matt slowly walked towards the the window of the loft. "Brainiac sent it here. During the first meteor shower."

Clark looked at him as Matt turned to face him, "How? Brainiac wasn't even unleashed until the second one."

Matt eyed him, "Clark when you go back in time, you should expect things to be a little different when you return."

"How do you know I went back in time?" Clark said walking closer to him.

"The same way I know that's the reason your father died, the same reason I was sent here. My organization is like your CIA, we know almost everything."

Clark said nothing.

"Clark when you saved Kara in the past, it didn't actually change anything. Brainiac played you, he let you see what you needed to see."

"What are you talking about?"

"Clark, do you remember your junior year of high school. Remember the memory of your parents placing you in the ship."

"My parents weren't there when I went back."

"That's because, that wasn't your ship, it wasn't even your fortress. Brainiac tricked you. He posed as Kara and acted out the whole thing like a script from a movie."

Clark was confused, he was taking in everything that was being said.

"Clark, the baby you placed in the ship wasn't you, it was Zod's genetically created son, Doomsday."


	21. Chapter 21: Thy Taketh Away

Chapter 21: Thy Taketh Away

* * *

Clark entered the kitchen followed quickly by Matt.

"I should have listened to Jor-El," Clark said stopping to look at Matt. "I should have watched out for Kara, none of this would have happened."

"Clark you can't blame yourself, you had no idea, but you've got help now," Matt said as Martha stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"That's right Clark," Martha said, "you don't have to do this alone."

Clark looked at her and smiled.

"But right now, I think you guys should get some rest," Martha said walking towards them.

"I can't sleep right now, I have to find Brainiac," Matt said.

"Brainiac?" Martha said.

Clark looked at Matt.

"Clark, he reformed himself, Oliver told. He's back," Matt said.

"I'm just glad Kara got back in time to save you guys," Clark said.

Matt nodded his head in agreement, "We have to find him."

"We need to destroy him, for good." Clark said.

"John's crystal can help with that, I'm going to take him to get his powers back,"

"How?" Clark asked him.

"My organization, we have a lot of, advanced technology," Matt smiled, "The fortress, can't be completely trusted right now, at least not until Brainiac is destroyed."

The kitchen door opened as Kara and Lois stepped inside. Matt and Clark looked at the both of them. Lois and Clark's eyes met, as did Kara and Matt's. Martha looked at the four of them and smiled. She thought she'd brake the silence.

"So, is anyone hungry,"

Lois looked at her, "Umm... actually, I need to, use your bathroom." Lois walked passed them up the stairs.

Martha looked at Kara, "Are you a friend of Lois', you work at the Daily Planet." Kara looked at Clark, and Clark looked at his mother.

"Actually mom, you haven't had the chance to meet her yet," Clark brought his mom over to Kara. "Mom, this is my cousin, Kara, Kara, this is..."

"Martha," Kara said smiling. She hugged Martha. "It's a honor to meet you." she said releasing her.

"Ahem," Matt said clearing his throat.

"Oh... Matt," Clark said smiling at him. Kara walked over to him. "This is Kara."

Matt extended his hand, "I think we met earlier, you saved my life." Matt said as she shook his hand.

"Well, I think I did the meeting, you were unconscious, remember." Kara said smiling at him.

"Yeah, I was," Matt said smiling back her. Clark watched the both of them stare at each other. Matt looked at Clark. "Guess I'll call you when I get John his powers back." Matt began to walk to the door.

"Hey," Kara said, "If you need any help..."

Matt stopped, "You can come along for the ride, if you want too." Matt continued to the door. Kara smiled at Clark as she followed Matt out of the house.

Clark looked at Martha who was smiling harder than Kara.

"What just happen?" Clark said.

"I think Kara just, got a date." Martha said going to the stairs. "I'm going to turn in. Don't stay up to late honey."

Martha started up the stairs as Lois began down them. Lois stopped at the bottom as her and Clark's eyes met again. She clearly began to blush.

"I guess Kara isn't going to bed early," she said examining Kara and Matt's disappearance.

Clark smiled slightly.

"Guess I should head home," Lois said going to the door.

"You want something to drink," Clark said before she touched the door.

"You got anything with a kick," she said looking at him.

"Strongest thing we got is apple juice," Clark said walking to the fridge.

"In that case I'll take a water, I'm trying to lay off the strong stuff," Lois said as Clark slid a Poland Springs bottle across the table to her.

"Thanks," she said raising the bottle. "Guess I'll go."

"Lois, you don't have to leave," Clark said nervously. "I have nothing to do, I wouldn't mind company."

"Umm.. I guess I can hang out a while Smallville," Lois said slowly stepping away from the door.

Clark knew he had to find Bizzaro, but something in him didn't want Lois to leave.

* * *

Chloe sat at her computer console. The words from Jimmy still ringing in her mind. Chloe decided to take her mind off it. She turned her computer on. A photo and a name appeared on the screen. _Winslow Schott._ Chloe read through his brief bio, realizing Oliver must have left it here, since it stated Winslow used to work for him.

"Chloe," Clark said stepping behind her.

Chloe turned around, "Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Chloe said. "Jimmy's a little mad at me, but..."

"I'm sorry Chloe, I should have been here,"

"Clark it's alright, as long as we find Bizzaro before he does anymore harm," she said. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah, but I did find someone else too," Clark said stepping towards her. "Chloe, I found Lex."

Chloe looked at him, "Oh my god Clark, what happen?"

"I was following Bizzaro, and he led me straight to him,"

Chloe looked at him.

"He asked me to do something for him," Clark said.

"What on earth would Lex Luthor ask you to do for him?"

Clark looked at her, " He asked me to come get you."

"What?" she said startled. Chloe stood up from the chair.

"Don't worry Chloe, I think Clark will do the right thing to save you," Clark said as his face distorted to stone. He grabbed Chloe by the neck and dissappered with her. Leaving the Isis Foundation empty.


	22. Chapter 22: Corporate Explosion

Chapter 22: Corporate Explosion

* * *

Oliver entered the LuthorCorp meeting room. He walked towards a table surrounded by people who were all ready in conversation. He stopped behind one of the empty chairs as everyone in the room went silent. They looked at him as he viewed the images of Lex and Lionel on the wall.

"Oliver Queen," one of the men at the table said in shock, "just what the hell are you doing a LuthorCorps board meeting."

Oliver looked at him, "I just came to see if everyone was alright, I heard there was some commotion upstairs earlier," he said.

"We are fine," a women next to him said, "However that still doesn't explain why your in Lex Luthor's building."

Oliver smiled at her, "This, this is Lex Luthor's building, I didn't even realize when I brought the highest shares of the company."

"You did what?" the first man said.

The pendulum under the pictures began to bounce back and forth, Oliver began watching it in suspicious, no one had touched it.

"When Lex Luthor returns he'll be very angry," the man said.

"Does Tess Mercer know about this," the woman asked.

The pendulum stopped. Oliver stepped back from the table.

"Get down!" he yelled as he dropped to the floor. The pendulum exploded engulfing the room in flames as Oliver protected himself under the table. He heard screams and shouting. The roof began to cave in. Oliver could see nothing as flames were everywhere.

* * *

Lois sat on the sofa as Clark brought over a tray of his moms muffins. He sat next to Lois to continue their previous conversation.

"So I truly don't understand," Lois said as she attacked the first muffin she laid her eyes on. "If Lex can control people from a distance, why doesn't anybody go looking for him. He's obviously in a close vicinity."

Clark looked at her as she bit into the muffin, "Lois worrying about Lex isn't something you need to do."

"So, why is Green Arrow looking for him," she said.

Clark smiled, "How do you know he's looking for him."

"I saw his computer,"

Clark looked at his muffin. Wondering why Oliver isn't talking to him about Lex.

Bart entered the house. "Clark!"

Clark turned around as Bart stopped behind the sofa.

"Oliver's at the hospital, somebody tried to kill him."

Clark and Lois stood up.

"What?" Clark said.

"Come on, we got to go," Bart walking to the door.

"Lois I'll see you later," Clark said walking to Bart.

Lois followed him as he stopped at the door, "No way Smallville, I'm going with you, Ollie's my friend too." Lois said walking outside. "I'll drive, cause you drive like Miss Dasie's in the back seat."

Bart looked at Clark who was watching Lois.

"Why does everyone know your secret, but Lois?" Bart said as him and Clark walked down the stairs.

Clark looked at him, "Because, if she found that out, I think she could be more dangerous than Kryptonite." he said.

* * *

Oliver looked around as he awoke in his hospital bed. He looked around at the monitors, then at the room. Lana stood at the end of the bed as Oliver slowly sat up.

"Well, I should have known stepping into the devil's lair would be playing with fire," Oliver said.

"How you feeling?" Lana said.

"Feel like Colonel Sanders tried to deep fry me," he said dryly. "How's everybody else?"

Lana said nothing at first, "Nobody else made it, your the only survivor. The table saved you."

Oliver said nothing.

"Oliver why were you buying out the company?"

Oliver smiled, "And I thought Clark was going to be the first to interrogate me." Oliver looked at her, "But I want to know something too, why have you been talking to Reagan, former CEO of LuthorCorp?"

Lana paused, "He gave me information on something that Lex is working on, a suit of some kind."

Oliver now seemed intrigued, "Do you know where it is?"

"No," Lana said concealingly.

Oliver smiled, "So, that's why you wanted me to buy out the company."

"How did you...?"

"Lana, I'm a pretty intelligent guy. I knew something was up when you showed up here without Clark."

They looked at each as the silence consumed the room.

"Don't worry Lana, we all keep secrets." Oliver said.

"I know," she said, "Like you knowing where Lex is."

Oliver looked at her.

* * *

A large man sat at his table in his small room. Toys and dolls sat on shelves all over the room. At his table was a design of Metropolis. He chuckled as he finished painting his monkey. He slowly walked over to a doll that was in a chair. He picked it up an looked into it's eyes.

"The board members are dead. But Oliver Queen somehow survived, and sadly Tess Mercer wasn't there. But not to worry sir, I have a plan. I'll set up the last bomb and get rid of Mister Queen myself. And meteor rocks are the foundation for my toys like you requested. It should be a very entertaining night." He placed the doll back on the chair. He walked over to the corner of the room. "Wouldn't you say Miss Sullivan."

Chloe sat in the corner tied down and taped up. She was struggling to get out of the ropes as Winslow Schott chuckled.

* * *

Clark, Bart, and Lois stepped into Oliver's room as he smiled at them.

"Oliver are you okay?" Lois said stopping next to his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys."

"You don't look comfortable, I'm going to get you some more pillows." Lois said exiting as Clark and Bart prepared to make the conversation quick before she returned.

"We would have been here hours ago, but Lois wanted to drive," Bart said looking at Clark.

"We don't have much time," Clark said. "Who do you think did this?"

"I don't know," Oliver said. "Maybe a angry share holder. I just brought a controlling stake in LuthorCorp."

"Well, then there's only one reasonable man who did this," Bart said looking at Clark.

Clark looked back him, "Lex."

Oliver looked at Clark, "If he'd come after anyone, I'd think it would be Lana.

Clark looked at him, "Why Lana?"

"She's the one stealing top secret technology secrets from him." Oliver said

Clark continued to look on at him.

"Do you remember anything before the blast, something that can prove it was Lex." Clark said.

"No," Oliver said.

Bart watched Oliver suspiciously as Lois entered the room with extra pillows.

"Bart, lets go," Clark said.

"I'll stay here a while guys, can you handle yourselves without me," Lois said.

"I'm sure we can Lois," Clark said as him and Bart exited the room.

* * *

- THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE BASED ON "REQUIEM", BUT OBVOUSLY I'M CHANGING A LOT OF THINGS THAT HAPPEN. ENJOY. REVIEW.


	23. Chapter 23: Truth Be Told

Chapter 23: Truth Be Told

* * *

Clark and Bart entered the Isis Foundation as they looked around for Chloe.

"She's not here," Clark said.

Bart looked around at the computer system. He hit enter as Winslow Schott's name and profile appeared.

"Hey Clark, check this out," Bart said as Clark joined him. They both read through the information.

"He use to work for Oliver," Clark said surprised.

"I knew he was hiding something," Bart said banging the table. "Look it says he was let go because he began to put explosives in toys."

"But that didn't stop him from building," Clark said pointing to the screen, "It's says months later he was picked up by LuthorCorp."

"Oliver's been watching this guy," Bart said.

"Waiting for him to strike. I don't know why he wouldn't tell me this." Clark said still reading. "I know that address, lets go." Clark began to exit as Bart slowly followed.

"Then I guess you don't know about his one man crusade to find Lex," Bart said.

"I know he was looking for Lex, but..."

"No Clark, he's not looking, he's hunting. And he doesn't want any of our help," Bart continued.

Clark watched Bart.

"I think he wants to kill Lex, without us getting in the way."

* * *

"Lois what are you doing?" Oliver said as Lois sat beside the bed rambling through computer files.

"I'm going to find out who tried to kill you," she said without looking up at him. "Although this would be a lot easier if Chloe would answer her phone."

"Lois, leave that to Clark and Bart,"

"No way am I leaving this to a copy boy and his sidekick," Lois said standing up. "I'm all over this."

"Where are you going?" he said.

"To the DP, to write my story, and see if I can get some help," she said grabbing he bag and jacket. "With you and Olsen under the same roof, your both not any help. I'll be back." Lois exited as Lana stepped inside from the opposite door.

"Oliver," she said as Oliver turned to look at her.

"Clark left here a while ago," Oliver said.

"He's looking for our toy man," Lana said, "and I'm looking for Lex's suit, and your not helping."

"Lana I need you to get something from my apartment," Oliver said. "My GPS device. It has coordinates to where Lex is."

Lana looked on at him.

"Face it Lana, we know, if Lex went after me it's only a matter of time before he goes after Clark. And he's knows his weakness. I heard there was..."

"Meteor rocks in the bomb," Lana finished for him.

"Right, and we both know Clark won't do whats necessary to get rid of Lex," Oliver said.

"Your going to kill him," Lana said.

They looked at each other.

"Lana it's the only way to save Clark,"

"Your going to take a man's life, Clark would never approve, no matter who it is,"

"You said, to save the greater good, we should all be like Clark. Well maybe that goes both ways. Lex is worst than any alien that's been here, you know that. How could you live with your self if you let Lex Luthor beat Clark Kent."

Lana watched Oliver as she quickly made her decision.

* * *

Lois stood in front of the elevator as she awaited its arrival. the bell rung as the doors opened. A large man appeared with balloons and a monkey. Lois watched him as he stepped off the elevator towards the main desk. Lois entered the elevator smiling at the man's presence.

"Can I help you," the woman at the desk said.

The man moved the balloons exposing his face, "Where's Oliver Queens room, I have gifts for him." Winslow said.

* * *

Clark and Bart looked around the empty toy house.

"This guys a freak," Bart said looking at the doll's. "What's with all the toys?"

Clark stopped at a table. It was covered with a cloth. Bart stopped in front of a larger doll. He analyzed it as he raised it to his face. Clark pulled the cloth from the table exposing the small design of Metropolis.

"Clark, there's a camera in this doll," Bart said bringing it over to Clark.

"Look at this Bart," Clark said as they viewed the small city.

"It's like a pre-battle board," Bart said. "Hey, that's where the first blast was." he said pointing to the hole in the LuthorCorp building.

"And if this thing is accurate," Clark said looking at the destroyed Daily Planet. "Then the Daily Planet is next."

Clark looked at the doll. "Bart go to the Daily Planet, get everyone out of the building, and find the bomb," Clark grabbed the doll, "I need to do something."

* * *

Lana stood in Oliver's apartment as she held his GPS device.

"Do you need help with that,"

Lana turned around to see Tess standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

Tess looked at Lana, "I know Oliver is looking for Lex. And I know your looking for something too, Prometheus."

Lana said nothing.

"Lana, Oliver knows where Lex is, doesn't he?"

Lana stayed silent.

"Lana you can help me, I'm your side."

"No," Lana said. "Your on the side of Lex Luthor. When you know the truth, you'll understand."

"The truth," Tess said, "about what?"

"Everything," Lana said walking pass her to the elevator. "Have a nice night." Lana disappeared behind the doors.

Tess pulled her Wi-Fi device from her pocket as she smiled.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24: Guardians,Manhunter,Electros

Chapter 24: Guardians, Manhunters, and Electronics

* * *

Matt, Kara, and John stepped down the long dark hall. The walls held images of men and other aliens on them, something like a montage. at then end of the hall a light could be seen.

Kara examined the area. She watched as Matt and John seem more confident about there surroundings.

"Matt," Kara whispered into his ear. "Where are we?"

Matt looked at her, "We're in the palace of the Guardians."

"How'd we get here so fast, I remember being on Oliver's roof, and then landing here." she said.

"We went through a portal," he said. "I attached you and John to my ring and brought you here myself,"

"Where exactly?"

"We're at the center of the universe," Matt said.

"The center? How are we here, it should have taken us years to get here,"

"Well, the portal was made for this,"

"What portal?" Kara asked as they continued down the long hall.

"I actually can't tell you that," he said.

"Well, what planet are we on?"

"Can't tell you that either," he said smiling.

"Well, what can you tell me?"

"I can tell you not to talk unless they speak to you," Matt said, "It's rude talk out of turn."

The light at the end of the hall was nearing closer.

"Why does John look so angry," Kara said viewing John's focus.

"Let's just say that Guardians and Martians don't have the best relationship," Matt whispered to Kara, "They're sort of the reason he's the last Martian in the galaxies."

"No," John said, "they are the reason."

The three of them stepped out of the hall into a large room. They stood in front of a long large table. Twelve small blue men sat across the tall table looking down on them.

"Why have you returned so early, John Stewart," The center Guardian spoke out.

Matt chuckled slightly, "That's not my name anymore remember."

"You girl," another said ignoring Matt. "What is your name?"

Kara looked to Matt before responding, "Kara Ke...Kara Zor-El."

Gasps and whispers could be heard all around the small doom structure. Kara stepped back in fear.

"You are a descend of Zor-El," a Guardian from the far left said.

Kara slightly shook her head. Anger began to build in Matt's ring, as it began to glow brighter.

A Guardian slowly floated down to hover in front of the three of them.

"Remove this beast from my presences!" it said as it eyed Kara.

"Hey, wait!" Matt said as two large beasts grabbed Kara by the arms. The beasts resembled large elephants with human hands. "Stop... just wait!"

The monsters stopped their movement as the Guardian raised his hands.

"Why are you defending this traitor?"

"You can't blame her for the actions of her father," Matt said. "Please, just let her go."

The guardian didn't responded, "Your ring is beginning to glow very hard. I hope this power hasn't lead you to believe you can overthrow us. Take her away."

"No, I'm just getting pissed off. You want me to do my job, so let me do it. She's going to help me damn it, your just wasting time." Matt responded.

"You watch your tongue," it said into Matt's face.

"You Guardians are truly naive," John said.

"I don't believe we spoke to you," it said.

"That doesn't mean I'm not here. If you think you can really control everything in this universe, you really are wasting our time." John said as the Guardian floated in front of him.

Matt pulled Kara away from the beasts.

"Fine," the Guardian floated back to his seat. "Speak."

"I'm doing my job, with their help," Matt said. "Kal-El will be ready to stop the monster."

"Hal was foolish to put you on such a mission,"

"Hal, believed in me," Matt said. "The least you can do is show the same faith."

"We already know the future, Kal-El will fail," the Guardian said.

"The future's always changing," Matt said.

The Guardian smiled.

"I need you to give John his powers back,"

"And what do we receive in return?" The Guardian asked.

"The safety of your planet," Matt said as it startled the Guardians into whispers.

"Because we all know, whats coming," Matt paused, "What's coming is even more powerful than all of you."

* * *

"Here you go Clark,"

Clark smiled as Victor Stone handed him a GPS device in a back room of the White House.

"Thank you Victor,"

"Yeah, your welcome,"

"I guess with all the upgrades, and you can find a signal in the speed of light," Clark said walking out into the big hall with Victor. "An being here in Washington, you get to really put your technology to work."

"Yeah, thanks to Mama Kent," he said smiling. "Don't you and Bart got a bomb to defuse."

"Yeah, I better be getting back, I'll talk to you later," Clark said as he started a jog down the hall.

"Hey Clark," Victor said.

Clark stopped and looked at him.

"I didn't finish that fast because of upgrades," he said. "Oliver came to me with the same IP address a couple a days ago. He was real quite about what he was doing."

Clark looked at him, "I'll deal with Oliver Vic, just don't be a stranger to Kansas." Clark ran off in a flash back towards Meteroplis.


	25. Chapter 25: Twist Of Fate

Chapter 25: Twist of Fate

* * *

"Oliver Queen," Winslow said as he stood over his bed. Oliver opened his eyes as he tried to get out of the bed. He's arms we're cuffed to the bed.

"How did you?" Oliver said.

"Simple knock out gas, you got a little angry when I walked in the room," he said as he sat his monkey on the lunch tray.

Oliver smiled as he examined him, "I get it, but the kid's floor is upstairs." Oliver looked at the pen sitting next to the bed.

Winslow stared at him.

"The balloons, the monkey, the outfit. Your a clown right?" Oliver teased. He fiddled the lock hole with the pen.

"I'm Winslow Schott," he said. "You called me one of the greatest minds in Star City. I made beautiful technology and weapons for you company, you made millions off of me, and I got nothing. Then you fired me!"

"Well, I don't think the Secretary of Defense would like his son playing with a G.I. Joe that has a grenade stuck to it's ass!" Oliver said.

"You never could take anything serious could you?" Winslow said pulling a remote from his pocket. "I found someone that actually appreciates my genius. The almighty Lex Luthor."

"All mighty, huh," Oliver said. "A little homo erotic don't you thing?"

Winslow grabbed Oliver's neck, "You can tell your jokes to my monkey before you die. Be quick, only 53 claps before you go boom."

"53?" Oliver said.

"Yes, that's exactly how many projects I completed for you before I was on the streets," Winslow pushed the button. The monkey began to clap at a fast pace.

Oliver released his hand from the cuff. He wrapped his arm around Winslow's neck as he put the pen to his throat.

"Uncuff me," he yelled, Winslow reached for his hand, "Quick, 21, and this bastard isn't stopping for coffee."

Winslow released Oliver from the cuff. Oliver grabbed Winslow's hand and pushed him to the ground. He through the pen into the chest of the monkey knocking it to the floor and stopping the clapping.

Oliver bent Winslow's hand as he looked into his eyes, "Now tell me, where's Lex?"

* * *

Clark stopped in the basement of the Daily Planet. The building was empty because of the fire alarm. Clark looked around. Bart appeared next to him.

"I checked every room," Bart said. "Twice! I can't find it."

Clark focused his hearing as he search for any sound of a bomb. He could hear a distance beep.

"The roof!" Clark said.

* * *

Tess stepped into her Daily Planet office. A man was visibly sitting in her chair.

"You better have a good reason for why the alarms are going off,"

Tess walked to her desk. She turned the mans chair to reveal a bullet in his head.

"You know," a distance voice said startling her.

Tess looked to the door to see Reagan standing there. She walked over to him as he loaded his gun. She stopped at the sight of it.

"I didn't want this to get messy, but, Miss Lang left me no choice," he said approaching her.

"Really?" she said. "So, you know where the project is?"

He smiled, "Actually I didn't. At least not till ten minutes ago," he pointed the gun at her. "This guy, he was here to tell you just that. But I was here instead and he was gracious enough to tell me."

"Well, then I know too. There are cameras and microphones in this room," she said.

"But you won't be alive long enough to even look at the tapes," he cocked the gun back. "I'll tell Mister Luthor you did your damnedest to find him, but I'm sure he already knows."

Reagan pulled the trigger as Tess grabbed his arm and punched him into the book case. Reagan grabbed her by the throat as he spun her into the filing cabinet. He cocked his arm back and slapped her. She turned her back to him. She grabbed the sculpture that laid on the cabinet. She swung it into his face knocking him to the ground. She dropped the sculpture as she walked over to his head. She raised her foot and kicked him. Blood splattered onto the glass door. She raised her foot again, and again smashed it into his head. Blood splattered on to her face as slowly recovered her breathing. She slowly wiped the blood from her lip.

* * *

Clark and Bart opened the door to the roof as they stepped outside.

"Chloe," Clark said.

Chloe was tied to a bomb. A timer next to it was counting down from three minutes.

Clark tried to approach her. His body became hot and weak. He stepped back.

"Kryptonite!" Chloe yelled. "It's made with Kryptonite."

"Clark Kent and Bart Allen!" a voice said.

"Lex!" Clark said.

"It's time to face your defining moment Clark," Lex said from the speaker. "it's time to make a choice."

"Clark I can save her," Bart said.

"Clark!" Lana's voice could be heard from above. Bart and Clark looked up to see Bizzaro bring her down to the end of the roof smiling.

"Bizzaro," Clark said.

Lex's voice continued, "You left me with a choice Clark. Return disconfigured, or destroy your world. I choose the ladder. Time for you to decide. Let die the woman you love." Bizzaro raised Lana over the roof as she screamed. "Or let your best friend take her place."

"Clark," Chloe said. "Clark, I'll understand. You know I'll understand. I'll always love you Clark. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you." Chloe said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Clark this much Kryptonite could destroy half the city."

"Hey Clark," Bizzaro said. "Actually think. Bart can save Chloe, but how do you get pass the Kryptonite to save Lana. Bart's fast, but, invincible he is not. If I drop her, he can catch her, but they wouldn't survive the fall."

"He's right," Clark said looking at Bart.

Bart looked at the clock, "Clark we got a minute in a half."

"Oh yeah," Bizzaro said, "who's going to stop the bomb?" Bizzaro laughed as his face distorted.

"How does it feel Clark, to know that your whole world is about to be ripped from under you?" Lex said.

"Clark!" Lana said. "Save Chloe, stop the bomb!"

"Sixty seconds," Bart said.

Clark was rampantly thinking.

"Clark," Bart whispered. "There's lead paint on the twelfth floor, I saw it."

Clark looked at Bart then at Chloe, Bizzaro, and finally, Lana.

"Decision time," Bizzaro said.

Clark disappeared in a flash.

Bart ran to Chloe. He grabbed her as he ran through the middle of the Kryptonite towers. Bizzaro smiled as he watched him.

Clark returned to the roof as he through the paint over the bomb. Bart laid Chloe down as he ran at Bizzaro. Bizzaro released Lana over the roof. A tear ran down Clark's face as he watched Lana fall. Clark grabbed the bomb and darted off to the ocean. Bizzaro raised his foot and placed it into Bart's chest. He flew back over the side of the building.

He began to fall as Kara grabbed his arm.

She placed him back on the roof. A green glow surrounded Bizzaro as he disappeared. Matt stopped next to Kara. Matt flew off after Clark. John carried Lana as he slowly landed on the roof top.

* * *

Clark stop at the edge of the water. He tossed the bomb into the air. The kryptonite exploded as Clark was thrown into a tree. He dropped to the ground as the tree collapsed on a car. Clark looked around to ensure no one saw him.

A tear fell from Clark's face again as thoughts of Lana flashed thought his mind. He pounded the ground.

"Argghhhh!" Clark yelled as he thought of Lex.

Matt appeared behind Clark. Clark pulled the GPS device from his pocket.

"Clark!" Matt said.

Clark looked at him, "Lex!" Clark was gone in a flash. Matt quickly went after him.

* * *

Clark stopped in front of a truck in an alley way. Matt appeared in front of him using a green beam to stop Clark from moving any further.

"Clark!" Matt said. Clark grabbed Matt's hand to divert his ring.

"Lex needs to pay for what he's done."

Matt pulled away from Clark and backed up. "Clark Lana is fine. She's okay."

Clark's breathing slowly mellowed as he heard this. He looked at the truck. He began to approach before Matt stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to confront Lex,"

Matt shock his head in disapproval, "No, Clark if you go after him like this, you could hurt him."

"Well, he deserves it!" Clark yelled. "All the pain he's put me and everyone else through."

"Clark your not thinking, your still rattled after what happen, just calm down. You don't even know what is in there, it could be a trap. Think."

"Matt, for once I'm am thinking. The world would be a safer place without Lex Luthor!"

"Clark, if you do this, every thing that's happen. Everything you've overcome, would have been for nothing. Your dad, he would have died, for nothing."

"Don't talk to me like you know who I am," Clark yelled at him."You don't know me. You don't know anything about me. I don't even know if I should trust you."

"Fine Clark," Matt yelled back. Matt stepped aside, so Clark can reach the truck. "Kill him Clark. Kill him!"

Matt took the ring off.

"Cause your right, I don't know you. You know what, your probably not the hero I came here for. Maybe I'm wasting my time," Matt stepped closer to Clark. "All I know Clark, is, if you kill Lex, he wins."

Clark looked into Matt's eyes as he decide what to do next.

The truck blew up in flames.

Matt turned to view what happened. They looked on in shock. The truck was obliterated. Matt looked at Clark. Clark looked on at the wreckage. Neither knew what to say.

Clark's GPS device began to beep. The screen read, _Signal Lost_.

* * *

- THIS WAS NOT ONLY MY LONGEST CHAPTER, BUT MY FAVORITE. THERE WAS SO MUCH STUFF GOING ON. I HAVEN'T USED TESS THAT MUCH, BUT I LIKE WHERE HER STORYLINE IS GOING ON TV, SO I HAD TO CATCH HER UP. AND IF ANYONE WAS WONDERING, SHE STILL HAS THE PICTURE THAT DOCTOR HAMILTON TOOK OF CLARK SAVING LOIS. THAT'S GOING TO PLAY A BIG ROLE WITH WHO'S GOING TO FIND OUT CLARK'S SECRET NEXT.

- AND IF YOUR ALSO WONDERING, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT DAVIS, HE'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

- IT TOOK ME HOURS TO FIND A BETTER SCENARIO THAN WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPEN, BUT I DID, HOPE YOU LIKED IT.

- ALSO OLIVER DID NOT KILL LEX (THAT STORYLINE IS COMPLETLY STUPID). THE PICTURE DOES MAKE CHLOE QUESTION HIM, AND THE MPD HAVE SOME QUESTIONS TOO.


	26. Chapter 26: Goodnight, Travel Well

Chapter 26: Goodnight, Travel Well

* * *

Chloe looked through photos as a video of Winslow entering Oliver's room played. Chloe looked on. Soon Oliver emerged from the room holding Winslow's monkey.

"Oh my god Oliver, you really did it," she said to her self.

"Lex deserved it Chloe," Chloe turned around to see Oliver standing at the door. "But, I didn't kill him."

"Oliver, Lex was blown up. Pieces of that toy were found on the seen, along with Lex's DNA," Chloe said, "You really expect me to believe that."

"After everything that happen to you tonight, are you really going to cover up the fact that you are just a little bit happy that Lex is gone." Oliver said. "Chloe the guy strapped you to a bomb, and held Lana over a roof. Lex got what he deserved."

"And you didn't kill him," Chloe said.

Oliver picked up her newspaper from the table. The headline read: _Mad Bomber Still At Large_.

"Looks like Winslow went rouge," Oliver said.

"Wait a minute," Chloe said stepping towards him. "Are you really going to let someone else take the fall."

"Chloe I didn't do it," Oliver said. "Besides, Winslow killed all the board members, and almost killed me. Karma always makes sure justice is served."

Chloe said nothing.

"I don't expect you to believe me," Oliver said. "But I don't want everyone thinking I did it. Until we clear my name, no one can know about this video."

"Oliver the police already have a copy, I was lucky to get this, but John Jones is doing everything he can."

"What does Clark think, does he suspect me too?"

"Clark thinks Winslow went rouge," Chloe said. "But, you should tell Clark, before he finds out the wrong way."

Lois stepped inside, "Chloe," she said pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay, I was so worried."

Oliver grabbed the remote to turn off the computers.

Chloe and Oliver looked at each other as he slowly walked out.

* * *

Clark stood next to the wreckage of Lex's truck. Deep down Clark wanted Lex to be safe, to be able to be his friend again. Clark knew he lost his friend years ago, but that didn't stop him from fighting. Matt slowly walked next to Clark. Clark grabbed a hand full of ashes. He truly didn't know what to think. He stared into the ashes. Matt watched as Clark slowly let the ashes fall from his hand.

"What'd you do with Bizzaro," Clark said.

"Sent him to his dimension, i saw it on my why to the Guardians," Matt said.

"So how, did you get John's powers back?" Clark said.

"It's better if we just leave it at what it is. He's safe, Lana and Chloe are too. How's Bart?"

"He's alright, he's just, never been kicked by a phantom. He has a couple of broken ribs. But he's a fighter, he'll be fine."

Matt looked out into the sky, "It's been a long night, Clark. You should get some rest. Goodnight, Clark." Matt disappeared with a green flash. Clark stood there still looking at the ashes of his former friend.

* * *

Tess sat at her desk. She pressed the button on her answering machine. She opened her laptop as she connected he wi fi device.

"Three new messages, first message," the machine said.

"Miss Mercer this is Stephen Lobo, I got your call, I wouldn't mind taking the job, see you in the morning."

Tess was hacking through the encryption on the wi fi.

"Message two," the machine continued.

"Miss Mercer, all evidence has been disposed of. And we've located the facility, it's on lock down until you give us orders."

Tess finished her hacking as she waited for the load.

"Message three,"

"If your getting this Tess, then you know that what you hacked had nothing to do with where Lex was," Lana's voice said. Tess looked at the phone. The load was complete as a screen appeared showing her computer screen.

"You were so devoted to Lex because he saved you. But what you didn't know was, he put nano camera's in your optic nerves,"

Tess viewed the screen as everything she saw appeared.

"You've been Lex's eyes and ears for quite sometime, this is how a Luthor repays your loyalty."

Tess viewed the computer in shock as she listened to Lana's voice.

"Please, don't be consumed by hate, I was, and I know what it feels like. But every second to waste trying to hurt Lex is one more second he is controlling. Even if he's dead."

"End of messages,"

* * *

Matt entered his apartment followed by Kara.

"Well Kara, thank you for flying me home, I think I'm safe," Matt said smiling at her.

Kara smiled back.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure,"

"How do you know so much about everybody here?"

"I was well informed before I came here. They downloaded information into my brain, It's how I knew who everyone was."

"You didn't know who I was," Kara said in a saddened kind of way.

"Yeah, I didn't know you existed," Matt said smiling slightly. Kara didn't smile.

"But, you do, and I'm glad."

She slowly began to smile.

"Are you blushing?" Matt said, "I didn't know supergirls blush."

Kara closed the door and slowly walked towards him.

"I don't, but, only when I'm comfortable,"

"So, what, this is your first blush,"

"Yeah it is," she said, her voice getting low. She stopped in front of him.

"So, how comfortable are you?"

Kara moved into his face with her lips. Matt returned the favor as there lips met. They began to kiss as their tongues happily touch. Kara slowly pulled away.

"I don't know, what do you think,"

Matt smiled.

"There's a couple of things I haven't done since I've been on earth," Kara said. "I haven't gone to the moon, and I haven't been in an intimate situation."

"Oh, your using very fowl language," Matt said. "You know, since I've had this ring, I haven't been with a girl from another planet."

"Well, what's stopping you now," Kara said lightly breathing on his lips.

"Just friendly conversation," Matt pulled her into another kiss. He grabbed her tongue with his as Kara wrapped her arms around his head. He lightly glided his hands down her back to her butt. He gripped her powerfully as he pulled he from off the ground.

"Oh.." Kara said as she wrapped her legs around his body.

Matt began to walk through his small hall to his bedroom, "You know, your cousin, doesn't really trust me."

Kara smacked open the bedroom door as he carried her inside, "I think he'll get over it," she said.

Kara began to kiss his neck as she ripped his shirt off, "Make sure you put your ring," she whispered in his ear.

Matt chuckled, "Was that a metaphor, or what you actually want." He said as he slid he ring on his finger. A green glow surrounded him.

"Can you get rid of the suit," she said sitting on the bed smiling.

"If I will it too," he responded as the suit disappeared showing his bare body.

"I like tattoos," she said viewing the lantern symbol on his right pec. She pulled him down into the bed as the front legs crashed to the floor. She began to kiss his chest as he smiled.

"Your a bad girl," he said. "Just so you know my bed is not from krypton."

"Neither is anything else on this planet," Kara said as she straddled him. "I'm about to rock your world mister lantern."

"Literally," Matt said as he pulled her shirt off exposing her bra. Matt's ring began to glow as they kiss again. The bed began to float over the room as Kara giggled.

* * *

Tess stood in front of a mirror as tears rolled from her eyes. Her computer showed her image as she began to talk.

"I don't know if your listening to this Lex, quite frankly, I don't care. Where ever you are," she paused. "How could you do this. I devoted my life to you. I did everything you ever asked. But not anymore. I loved you, you son of a bitch."

She placed a chip in the locket and slammed it shut. The image on the computer began to fiss as it read, _Signal Lost_.

Oliver entered as Tess wiped the tears from her face.

"Mercy," he said looking around. "I hope your s'mores are worth the trip," he said looking at the lit fire.

She walked to her computer and closed it.

"I just wanted to talk about you shares in LuthorCorp, over breakfast. I'll be down stairs," she said as she walked pass him. "Don't keep me waiting."

Oliver smiled as he slowly followed her out of the room.

Next to her computer was tomorrows Daily Planet headline. _Lex Pronounced Dead_.

* * *

Clark walked up his Loft stairs. Lana stood at the top awaiting his arrival.

Clark stopped as he reached the platform, "Lana."

They looked at each other a while, "I'm sorry for putting you through all this."

"It's not your fault Clark,"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Clark,"

"Lana, my life," Clark stopped. "I don't think my feelings were in the right place."

Lana nodded, "I think your right."

"Lana, when I chose the bomb..."

"I understood Clark, you don't have to explain," she said smiling at him. "The world has become... your, Smallville. You'll forever be running around trying to save people."

Clark smiled.

"But if tonight taught us anything, its that, you can't save everyone. Sometimes you have to deal with whats dealt, and move on."

"I know,"

Lana paused as a tear slid down her face.

Clark watched her, "Your leaving aren't you?"

She wiped the tear away.

"Lana, what ever this is about, we can face it, together. I'm still your friend Lana."

"That's just it Clark, your my friend. You understand how much the world needs you. And I'm not that willing to let you go."

Clark stepped closer to her, "You don't have to leave. We can still see each other."

"Clark, to see you everyday, and not be able to touch you the way I want," tears began to fall down her face. "I am too selfish for that."

"Don't leave, not again,"

"I know what I want to do with my life Clark, and that's thanks to you. You are going to change so many peoples lives." she said tears still falling from her eyes. "Just like you did mine. I will always love you Clark. Don't forget me."

"I could never forget you Lana," Clark said as she moved in to kiss him. She touched his lips as more tears followed. She walked away from Clark towards the steps. She stopped to look at him.

"The night I introduced you to my parents at the cemetery, you told me my mom would always be with me, in my heart," Lana said as she pulled her moms necklace from her pocket. She placed the necklace around neck and slowly clamped it. "I'll always be with you Clark. And I will always, love you."

She walked down the stairs as she left Clark standing there, alone. Clark watched as she disappeared from the barn.

A tear rolled down Clark's face, "I...I love you too, Lana. Always. But as a friend."

* * *


	27. Chapter 27: New Dawn

Chapter 27: New Dawn

* * *

The Sun rose over the Metropolis skyline as the citizens drove through the streets. Many people walking to work on the viscous sidewalks.

Light shined into the bedroom through the open apartment window.

Kara rolled in the bed as she uncovered her face with the blanket revealing her blonde locks of hair. She looked around the room viewing the scattered cloths and wreck furniture. She slowly grabbed her sliver bracelet from the side table. She picked her self up from the bed as she slide it on. She wrapped the blanket around her body as walked towards the door.

She entered the empty hall as she heard chatter coming from the living room area. She made her way down the hall still hearing the talking. She focused her hearing as she stopped at the door.

"You know I usually don't do this," a man said, his unrecognizable to Kara.

"I know," Matt said. "But to have you watching from a distance is enough,"

Kara heard silence as she could heard the door open.

"I'll go to the Daily Planet," the man said. "An introduction won't hurt. Just have to know I can trust him."

"I understand," Matt said. "Contact me later."

Kara stepped from around the corner as she watched Matt close the door. He looked at her as she smiled at him.

"Good morning," he said as he walked towards her.

"Hey," she said, "who was that?"

"Just a friend of mine," he said as he picked his jacket up from the couch.

"Where you going?"

Matt slowly pulled his jacket on, "I have to met with Clark."

Kara disappeared in a flash, returning fully dressed, "I'll go with you," she said removing a damp towel from her hair.

He smiled slightly as he watched her, "Chloe called you though, she wants you to meet her at Isis." Matt walked to the door, "See you later."

"Yeah," Kara said still smiling at him.

* * *

Chloe sat in the Isis as she typed through Queen Satellites looking for any sign of Brainiac. It was a lot harder now that she was without her ability. She focused on finding him, she knew the threat he posed to the world.

A breeze went up Chloe's spine as Kara stopped next to her.

She looked at her, "You think you and Clark could quit super speeding up my vertebra?"

"Sorry," she said. "Matt said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah," Chloe said backing off of the computer, "First, why did Matt answer your phone this morning?"

Kara said nothing as she thought of some kind of excuse.

"Okay...," Chloe said smiling. "No need for secrecy with me, I won't tell Clark."

Kara smiled.

"Anyway," Chloe started. "I need you to watch Oliver for me."

"Watch him?" Kara said, "Why?"

"Kara I think Oliver, killed Lex," Chloe said.

"And you don't want Clark to find out yet,"

"I'm just not sure, Oliver told me he didn't, but I saw him leave the hospital with the bomb," Chloe said. "Can you please, keep an eye on him."

Kara nodded, "Yeah anything for you Chloe." Kara began going through her pockets. "Shoot, I left my phone at Matt's place."

"Ooh," Chloe said.

"I'll call you," Kara said starting to leave. "And I'll knock before I return." She smiled before super speeding away.

Chloe returned to her computer station as she smiled.

A knock at the door redirected her.

"Kara, come in," she said as she chuckled.

There was another knock at the door.

Chloe stopped what she was doing as she walked away from the computer. She stepped into the main office as the knocking continued. Chloe slowly opened the door.

"Davis," Chloe said as he slowly entered the office. "Where have you been? I was starting to get worried." She said as she closed the door.

"Chloe I'm sorry, but I have no place else to go," he said as he sat on the sofa.

"Where were you?"

"Chloe do you remember what happen at your wedding?" he said.

She looked at him, "Regretfully." She sat next to him, "A beast attacked everyone, it injured Jimmy and kidnapped me. What does that have to do with you?"

"Chloe I woke up in this ice fortress," Davis said as Chloe looked into his eyes. "You were there a while. And there was this voice, it told me I would conquer this world." Davis' eyes began to water. "Chloe I'm an alien, I was sent to this planet to kill Clark."

Chloe slowly stood up as she back away from him.

"Chloe, I'm that... that monster."

"No," Chloe said. "That's impossible."

"He told me my metamorphosis wasn't complete, he said I would destroy all," Davis said standing up.

"Who's he?"

"He called him self Brainiac," Davis said.

Chloe took a deep breath as she grabbed his arm. She pulled him to the door, "You can stay with me until we figure this out." They stepped outside the office. Chloe stepped in a puddle of water as she made her way down the hall with Davis.

* * *

Clark sat in his loft as he looked at pictures of him and Lana. He was remembering all the trouble he went through with telling her his secret, then trying to protect her. It was in the past. He knew it was time to move on.

"Going to be late for work aren't you?" Matt said making his way up the stairs.

"Umm. . . yeah, I was just about to go." Clark said fixing his tie as he stood up.

"You alright?" Matt asked stopping at the top of the stairs.

"I'm fine," Clark said.

He watched as Clark placed Lana's photos back into a box.

"Hey Clark, let me tell you something," he said walking to him. "I understand wanting to love someone that has an entirely different life from you. I think the emotional challenges we go through in life, prepare us, for something greater." Matt said. "Your the hero Clark, but you do have to find someone worth fighting for."

"What'd you mean? Isn't the world enough?"

"Clark your stuck between falling in love or saving the world. You can do both," Matt said. "You find someone that pushes you to do want you love. And at the end of the day, they'll be waiting for you. Clark, I think your looking too hard. Your to busy worrying about how they'll react to who you are. You should just live your life."

"Well yeah, but it's probably wise to fine out if they'll want to date an alien."

"But if they love you it shouldn't matter," Matt said. "If your that concerned, you might as well tell the world your secret."

Clark looked at him as he listened to what was being said. He was right. Clark had to stop worrying and just live. Clark watched as Lois made her way up the stairs and their eyes met.

She paused before saying anything, "Umm. . . are you ready?"

Matt turned to look at her.

"I got to go," Clark said as he walked past Matt.

Matt smiled as he watched Lois and Clark walk down the stairs, "I swear, if he didn't have x ray vision, he'd be blind."


	28. Chapter 28: Flames of Temptation

Previously on Smallville:

- Brainiac reformed himself and vanished.

- John got his powers back from the Guardians of the Universe.

- Lana left Smallville.

- Lex was killed by and unknown person.

- Chloe suspects Oliver of killing Lex and asks Kara to watch him.

- Davis returned and asked Chloe for help

- Matt met with an unknown person

- Kara and Matt had sex (there was no way to sugar coat that for you kids.)

* * *

**Chapter 28: Flames of Temptation**

* * *

Jimmy entered the Talon apartment as he laid his bag next the table. He inhaled slowly as he closed the door behind himself.

"Chloe?" Davis said coming from out the bathroom.

Jimmy looked at him as he stopped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jimmy said furious.

"Jimmy, it's not what it looks like," Davis said slowly stepping towards him.

"Get the hell out of my apartment!" Jimmy yelled at him.

"Listen, Jimmy please," Davis said pleading with him. "Chloe is trying to help me."

"Help you?" Jimmy smiled. "Sure your not just trying to help your self to Chloe?"

Davis looked at him as sweat began to pour from his head.

"I know you can't resist her Davis, I feel the same way, but she's my wife and your not welcome in my home." Jimmy said. "If you don't leave in the next five minutes, I'll call the cops for trespassing."

"Jimmy... don't do ,that," Davis began to shiver as Jimmy watched him. "Just try and understand."

"That's it, I'm calling," Jimmy grabbed the phone as Davis charged at him. He grabbed Jimmy as he pulled a needle from his pocket. Jimmy pulled his arm from around his neck as Davis knocked him to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jimmy said from the floor as Davis bent down and shoved the needle in his neck.

* * *

Clark looked over the folders Lois recently handed him. He could feel her eyes watching him from across the desk, burning more than his heat vision. He slowly looked up at her from his papers. He smiled at her.

"Is everything okay Lois?"

She squinted her eyes at him as if to see through his shirt.

"Lois?"

"I'm fine Clark," Lois said. "I just want to make sure you understand what i want you to do."

"I get it. You want me to wait five minutes after the meeting starts and barge in there with this info,"

"You talk a good talk Smallville, I just wanna see you walk the walk."

"Umm... cause I'd hate to ruin your puppet show," Clark smiled. "Don't worry Lois."

Lois and Clark slowly stood up opposite each other as if to enter a duel.

"So what are you going to say?" Lois asked.

Clark took a slow breath, "Excuse me Ms Mercer, but I have some important information for Lois."

There was a pause as she watched him.

"Maybe not so stiff," Lois said.

"Well sorry, I didn't realize Steven Spielberg was critiquing me."

"Ms Lane," A man said as he stopped in the door way. "Miss Mercer will see you now."

Lois looked at Clark, "Don't screw this up. This is the difference between the basement and a _Pulitzer_."

Clark watched as she left for the elevator. He pushed a button on his watch setting his alarm.

"Is there a Clark Kent here?"

Clark raised his head, a tall muscular man stood in the doorway as photographers took pictures. Clark stood in confusion while a young reporter stood next to him.

"Hey, man he's looking for you," the boy said.

Clark looked at him, "Who is he?"

"Who is he!" the boy shouted back over the commotion. "It's Bruce Wayne, the biggest corporate titian alive. He leaves both Oliver Queen and Lex Luthor in the dust."

"Clark Kent," Bruce said as he stopped in front of his desk.

"What gave me away?"

"Your press badge," Bruce said pointing to his chest.

The commotion began to die as everyone went back to work.

Clark looked around as some of the female staff were still focused on Bruce.

"Sorry if I'm not over flowing with enthusiasm, but I don't know who you are," Clark said as his computer screen beeped. Clark viewed it as it displayed a message. He looked at Bruce, "Sorry, I've got to go." Clark walked pass him quickly up the stairs. Bruce watched him disappear up the stairs.

* * *

Oliver entered his living area as he read over some files. He began approaching his balcony before stopping. Kara waved at him from the end of the sofa.

"Kara," Oliver said, "What are you doing here?"

She stood up, "Just coming by to say hi," She said as she x rayed the files in his hand.

"Hi, but I have a feeling that's not the only thing you want,"

"Actually I was wondering if you were investigating Lex's death," she said.

He watched her for a while, "Why would I do that?"

"Well, it's suspicious isn't it. I mean wouldn't you like to know who killed him?"

Oliver said nothing. He examined Kara for a while. "What's this about?"

The elevator doors slid open as both Kara and Oliver viewed the area. John Jones emerged seemingly unhappy. He approached the both of them.

"Jones," Kara said.

"What brings you here Detective," Oliver said smiling.

John looked at him, "I've looked a this from every angle, but I have no choice."

Oliver looked at Kara before responding, "What are you talking about?"

"Two officers are down stairs, with news crews and reporters,"

"What's going on?" Oliver said laying the folders on the table.

"Oliver, your under arrest for the murder of Lex Luthor," John said pulling his handcuffs from there holster.

Oliver's eyes slowly closed, "Umm... Kara I need you to get Clark."

Kara didn't respond, she looked at him as if she knew this were coming.

Oliver extended his arms to John as he clamped the cuffs on both wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." John said as he escorted Oliver to the elevator. "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

* * *

Clark stopped next to the crowd of people that looked up to the roof in awe. A young woman stood on the edge as if to jump. Clark looked around and watched as the police began to resistant the crowd. He super sped to the roof. Clark stopped behind the young woman as he contemplated what to say.

"What are you doing?" The first thing that came to Clark's mind.

She turned around to look at him, "What does it look like."

"You don't want to do that,"

"What makes you so sure, there's a reason I'm out here," she said.

"I know, but that reason can't be so bad that you want to end you life," Clark said. "What's your name?"

"Mary, what's yours?"

"Clark,"

"Clark, let me ask you something, have you ever had to look your mother in the eyes while she was dieing and know it was your fault?"

Clark felt a small sting as he thought of that situation. If his secret was to ever get his mother killed he could never forgive himself.

"Let me ask you something, is everything so bad that can't simply ask for forgiveness?"

"Forgiveness, I'm killing my mother, who would ever forgive anyone for that?"

"Does she blame you?" Clark asked her.

Mary began to cry, "No, she tells me everyday that the accident wasn't my fault. But I know the truth it is my fault."

Clark slowly stepped closer. "Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, we get put through tests for a reason. Your life has a purpose, and if your ended it, would your mother forgive you?"

"No..." she wiped tears from her face. "She would hate me."

"So maybe this isn't the way," Clark extended his hand to her.

She looked at him before raising her hand too. She walked from the edge on to the flat roof top. Clark smiled at her. Clark's watch began to beep.

"We all have a second chance,"

She looked around at the ground as Clark super sped away.

* * *

Chloe opened the door to the Talon apartment. She examined the clean area as she sat a duffle bag on the table. She looked around. Her eyes stopped upon Jimmy, who was laying sleep on the bed. Chloe approached slowly not to wake him. She continued to look around.

Davis slowly enter from the front door behind her, "Chloe," he whispered.

She turned around and started towards him still not to wake Jimmy. She grabbed the bag from the table as her and Davis headed out of the apartment to the stairs.

"Did he see you?" Chloe asked him as she handed him his bag.

"No, I was down here when he came in. He took some medicine and went to bed,"

"Okay..." she said. "There's a Detective downtown that can help you,"

"I don't know if a police department is the best place for me right now Chloe," Davis said looking at his EMT uniform.

"Oh no, I think it is,"

Chloe and Davis turned to see Jimmy standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jimmy," Chloe said. "Your awake, how are you feeling?"

"I feeling good concerting I found Davis in our apartment,"

Chloe looked at Davis, "I thought you said he didn't see you."

"Chloe, he didn't see me, it's the medication."

"No, its not don't try and turn this around," Jimmy shouted. "Tell what the hell you were doing in our apartment."

"Jimmy calm down, I let Davis in,"

Jimmy looked at her, "Why would you let him in?"

Chloe didn't know how to answer.

"And I hope you have a worth while answer," Jimmy said.

"You know what, maybe you should came down," Davis said.

"Who do you think you are?" Jimmy said. "I think you should leave Davis."

"Jimmy I'm helping him, okay," Chloe said.

"Are you really taking his side. You let him in our home, then he assaults me, and you defend him,"

"Jimmy, Davis wouldn't assault you," Chloe said as she looked at Davis.

"Your still defending him," Jimmy said. "He attacked me!"

"Is that true?" She said looking at Davis.

"It doesn't matter," Jimmy said as Davis was going to answer her. "The police are on their way."

"Jimmy, no," Chloe said.

Davis began sweating, his body began to hurt, and his breathing was becoming heavy.

Chloe grabbed Davis' arm to pull him outside.

"Chloe where are you going?" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, I'll call you later," she said as her and Davis disappeared through the front doors.

* * *

-IT'S BEEN A WHILE, BUT HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER.

-FOR FUTURE REFERENCE THE SHOW TOTALLY STOLE MY IDEA TO HAVE DAVIS LOCKED YOU IN A KRYPTONITE CAGE LIKE CLARK WAS, ALTHOUGH I WOULD HAVE DONE IT DIFFERENTLY. STAY TUNED.


	29. Chapter 29: Beauty & the Red Eyed Beast

Chapter 29: Beauty and the Red-Eyed Beast

* * *

Chloe jogged through the door of the Isis tightly wielding Davis' arms. He was breathing heavy, sweating.

"Chloe," he said as she sat him down in the chair.

She ignore him as she sat in front of her laptop.

"Chloe," Davis continued. She wasn't responding. She was looking through some LuthorCorp files. "Chloe!" he said. She stopped. "You can't save me, nothing, can save me. I will always be this monster."

"I can help you Davis,"

"No one can help. There's no escape from this Chloe, Clark can't even save me."

* * *

Clark entered the Daily Planet looking for Lois. Matt was leaning on Clark's desk, his arms folded. He smiled at Clark as he entered the Bull Pen.

"We have a problem Clark, Jimmy called me, he said Chloe left the talon, with Godzilla, were his exact words,"

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Clark said to himself.

"How long has Jimmy known about Davis?"

"He was the first to figure it out,"

"And your just now finding out. What the hell you been doing all this time?"

"I needed to be sure, before I went around accusing people of being intergalactic destroyers."

"We have to find Chloe, and end this Clark," Matt said approaching him. "Your the only one that can."

Kara stepped inside, "Oliver's been arrested."

"What," Clark turned to Kara. Clark pulled his chair out to sit. "Maybe that'll be good for him for a while, he can barely hold himself together." Clark looked at his computer screen. A note was taped to it. Written on it was the word Kal. Clark reached for it, he unfolded it, and read to himself:

_Kal_

_You must meet me on the roof of the Daily Planet at midnight tonight. Your life depends on it._

_Rokk_

Matt watched as Clark stared at the letter. He said nothing to anyone nor did he take his eyes off the page.

"We have to get Chloe back, now." Clark said folding the page. "Kara check the Talon, Matt, can you look on the farm. Meet back here in ten minutes."

"Are you alright Clark?" Matt said.

"Yeah," he said.

* * *

Kara walked into the empty Talon. She stood in the middle of the room as she increased her hearing. She could hear ruffing bags upstairs.

Kara slowly opened the Talon door. Jimmy stood at the table pulling a bag over his shoulder. As he made his way to the door he stopped in sight of Kara.

Neither said anything for a while.

"Do you know what it's like to be alone even when your not. It feels, painfully. When my parents got divorced, my little brother use to call me every night before he went to bed so I could read him a bed time story. He had to sneak to call me, because my drunken father couldn't face the fact that I hated his guts."

Kara said nothing.

"When I met Chloe, she told me, the people we love, sometimes have a funny way of showing they love us. She said my father was just in denial, and really just wanted to say he loved me. Before I left, I told my little brother, I loved him, but he told me, if it was true, then stay. But I couldn't."

"Jimmy," she said.

"I given up too much for other people. But I would have given it all up for her. Instead, she runs off with some killer, that's a funny way off showing her love huh?"

Jimmy walked passed Kara as she stood in silence.

* * *

Matt stood in the loft as he listened to the sun set in the distance. he heard some ruffing coming from the other side of the barn.

He slowly made his way as he saw a figure in the shadows. He smiled slightly.

"Breaking and entering seems to be your forte, Miss Mercer," he said as she emerged from the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for our friendly farm boy," she said.

"Well why didn't you try at work, so lets have another lie."

She smiled. "You know, I've been wondering why, a detective, like you, has been spending so much time with a farm boy."

"I like the fresh air," he said with a smile. "Why do you care?"

"i think you know why. After Lex died, I got all his belongings. Lets just say, when it comes to Clark, there's more that meets the eye." She walked off leaving Matt a bit perplexed.

* * *

"Chloe do you really want to spend the rest of your life protecting me?" Davis asked her.

"Davis, I would do anything for you,"

"I think we should leave Smallville together,"

Chloe stopped, she began to think about Clark and what this would mean.

"Okay, I just have to close a few accounts and pack somethings, and we can go."

Davis didn't know how to react. "So this is it, were leaving."

"Chloe!"

She could hear Clark's voice enter the Isis Foundation. She pulled Davis' arm and pushed him into the computer room and sealed the doors. Clark entered the room suspicious.

"Who were you talking to?" Clark said.

Chloe picked up the Bluetooth off the table, "Oliver."

"Funny, since he was arrested a couple hours ago." Clark said.

Chloe said nothing.

"Who were you talking to Chloe?"

"I was talking to Oliver Clark, what you think I'm liying now?"

"Yes," Clark looked at the bookcase he increased his vision on it.

"Don't bother there's led in the walls."

"Then open it,"

"Excuse me, when did I go to trial,"

"When you left the Talon with Davis Bloome!" Clark said.

"Yeah, I left to bring him to Dr. Hamilton, thank you for trusting me Clark,"

Clark stopped a moment, "Chloe,"

"No Clark, not another apology. You came in here accusing me without warning, I thinks it's best you leave."

Clark said nothing, he slowly turned away to left. Chloe's stern face dropped into sadness as she watched him go.

"If you want Davis," she began. "He'll be in Coast City with Emil."

Clark continued to walk away. Chloe heard him super-speed away as a tear rolled down her face. She wiped it away as she opened the doors.

"We don't have much time," She said. Davis was in the corner curl in a ball, sweating and breathing heavy, his eyes red.

* * *

A guard slid the jail cell door open.

"You been released."

Oliver stood up, he made his way through the cell and down the hall.

He finally made it outside after walking through the police department.

He approach the lone limo that sat in front. The door opened for him, he smiled slightly. He climbed inside and closed the door.

"I see I have to keep you out of trouble," Tess said as they drove off.

* * *

"She lied to me." Clark said standing int the Daily Planet basement with Kara and Matt. "She sent me to Coast City for nothing. I went back to Isis and she's gone."

"She's with Davis," Matt said.

"We have to find her before she gets hurt Clark," Kara said.

"I've got to go, I'll be back," Clark super-sped away.

"Where's he going?" Matt said.

"I don't know,"

Clark stood at the computers in Isis. He up-linked every Satellite he knew how to. He searched for Chloe's phone and the Gps on her car.

Clark heard the door open, he stepped away from the computers to see who it was. Oliver came in from the other room. Clark said nothing to him and return to the system.

"If you looking for Chloe your wasting your time, but I guess that's what you do best isn't it?"

Clark said nothing.

Oliver walked over to him, "She's gone man, she doesn't wanna be found. If anyone can make themselves invisible it's Chloe."

"Davis must have done something to her, Chloe would never lie to me if she weren't trapped."

"Either that or she can't resist tall, dark, and Doomsday." He said walking around to the front of Clark. "Besides Davis isn't a monster when he's around her, he's got real feelings for her."

"What ever his feelings are for her," Clark said looking at Oliver. "Chloe would never care about him."

"Clark she sent you on a goose chase to Coast City while she was hiding the psycho with her." Oliver said. "Take it from a guy who spent ten billion dollars on a merger for the girl that got away, you can't help who you fall for."

"The Chloe your talking about, does not exist." Clark said looking at him. "She'd never choose Davis over her friends."

There was a long pause.

"Well, people change Clark. Maybe it's time you did the same."

Clark stared at him.

"You shoulda killed that thing when you had the chance," Oliver walked away leaving Clark where he was. "I know you wanna save everybody Clark, but at some point, you gotta make the hard decisions. it's what heroes do." Oliver walked out of the room as Clark's phone rang.

The Id read blocked caller.

"Who is this?"

"Clark it's Chloe, I just wanted to let you know I'm okay."

"Chloe! Where are you?"

"Davis and I are gone but please don't come trying to find us, we're fine."

Clark walked into the other room, "You think your safe with him, but your not Chloe, your not safe."

"I'm sure everyone's fitting me for a straight jacket by now, but I do know what I'm doing. And I knew if I told you, you would have found away to stop me, so. . ."

Clark took a deep breathe.

"Look everything I've ever done, right or wrong, I did for you,"

"By running away, admit it Chloe you have feelings for Davis that's why your protecting him."

"Clark I'm protecting you. If you had to resort to killing him, you would have condemn yourself forever, I meant what I said."

Clark walked to the end of the hall, "But what about you Chloe. I will spend every second looking for you, I will find a way to save you.

"Your not here to save one person, your here to save all of us."

"And you think sacrificing yourself will help me do that."

Chloe grew silent from the other end of the phone.

"Chloe your wrong, your wrong Chloe."

"I must have thrown a million green rocks away and I've never really save you," she said tears in her eyes, "now I can."

"Chloe listen to me this is your life that we're talking about here, don't do this,"

Matt walked into Isis, stopping in sight of Clark.

"Clark, if there's one thing I learned from you it's, choosing the greater good is never a sacrifice," she pulled the phone from her ear.

"Chloe!" Clark looked at the phone, he heard the dial-tone. "Chloe!" Clark looked at Matt, he raised his arm and slammed the phone into the filing cabinet, crushing it.

* * *

Tears rolled down Chloe's as she stood next to the SUV in the gas station. Davis emerged from around the car. She wiped her tears a way.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey,"

"You said road trips gave you a sweet tooth so," he raised a chocolate heart lollipop.

"Thank you," she grabbed the candy.

"We better get moving, we wanna hit the border by morning."

"Lets disappear."

They slowly walked to the doors of the car. She sat looking out the window as Davis started the car. He looked at her as he began to drive off into the night.

* * *

-YEAH SO, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME, GETTING READY FOR COLLEGE AIN'T THAT EASY, BUT IMMA FINISH UP THE DOOMSDAY STORYLINE AND MOVE ON TO SOMETHING ELSE. EXPECT ABOUT THREE OR FOUR CHAPTERS IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS.


	30. Chapter 30: Countdown to Doomsday

Chapter 30: Countdown to Doomsday

* * *

Clark stood on the roof of the Daily Planet awaiting Rokks arrival. Too many things have happen so far tonight Clark thought. It could only get worst. He circled his steps over and over. He heard a whoosh sound about 100 yards away. He watched as a blue figure streaked towards him.

Rokk landed behind Clark greeting him with a smile as he walked towards him. He extended his hand as Clark did the same so they could shake.

"Thanks for meeting me," Rokk said.

"I'm not the one that had to travel 1,000 years to get here," Clark said trying to force a smile.

"I just hope I'm not too late,"

"For what?" Clark asked him.

"The future," Rokk paused, "Now I know every time we travel back we take the chance of disrupting fate, and to be honest with you Kal, after coming back this time to change the future, I might not have one to go back to."

"I don't understand, you said the future would be safe if we got rid of Brainiac,"

Rokk paused, "Yes, but, Brainiac is still functional. After you were defeated, Brainiac sent Doomsday on a galactic mission to destroy everyone and everything." Rokk said stepping closer to Clark. "When you saved Chloe, you saved Brainiac and his connection to Doomsday, and because of this, you can not defeat him."

"I would never take back my choose to save her,"

Rokk smiled slightly as he reached in his pocket.

"I wanted to give you one before on better circumstances," He handed Clark a Legionnaire ring, "Use it, send Doomsday to the future, the Legion is waiting and ready to fight him."

Clark shook his head, "The Legion didn't unleash Doomsday, I did."

"Kal-El, you need to understand that there is nothing on this earth that will stop him from killing you."

"My father always told me I was sent here to save mankind," he looked at Rokk, "Maybe this is my true destiny." Clark took a breath, "How much time do I have?"

Rokk stared into Clark's eyes, "Tomorrow is the day you die."

Clark looked at him with nothing to say, not even a thought, his destiny was upon him, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

_There's a way. I need the Black Kryptonite from Lionel's volt. _

_I have to finish this, I need to kill the Beast._

Oliver smiled as he reread the message from Clark. He looked at the Black meteor rock that would seemingly change Clark for the better, he thought. He placed it in the led case as his office doors opened.

"What do you want?"

Jimmy said standing in the entrance.

"Well, no, hi, hello, how are ya?"

"If your going to waste my time, I'll just go,"

"Alright, I'm sure you need to get back to your needles, powders, and pills, right?"

Jimmy said nothing.

"But that's not why I called you here, I need you help."

"My help?"

"Yeah, a spot on my team just opened up, and I'm sure you'd be right for it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how much Chloe means to you, and if you could save her, I bet you would. Now you can, if you help me."

Jimmy looked on at him, his thoughts erupting in his mind.

* * *

Clark stared at the Legion ring as he sat in the empty Daily Planet basement. He placed the ring back in it's box and into the top drawer of his desk. He continued typing a message he was almost finished with, the title: To The Citizens of Metropolis.

"Chloe's missing with some beastly boy, and your doing what exactly?" Lois said standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

Clark looked at her and back at the screen, "No one wants to find Chloe more than I do."

"Yeah, except for maybe me, Clark I haven't slept in days," she stated entering the room waving her arms. "i am dangerously close to a caffeine O.D."

"I hadn't noticed," Clark said sharply under his breath.

Lois stared at him as he starred at the word, goodbye, on his screen.

"Okay," she said walking over, "Do you wanna at least tell me about this little noble your working on that's so important." She stopped behind his chair as Clark changed the screen.

Lois looked at the back of Clark in disappointment, as he wouldn't turn to face her. "Great, another ricochet off the impenetrable force field." Clark didn't respond, "Forget it," She said turning around to the coffee counter, she began to fumble with cups before Clark turned to watch her.

Lois took a deep breath as her office phone began to ring. She turn around to see that Clark was gone. The phone rang again. In aggravation she reached over the desks to grab the receiver.

"Hello," She said calmly.

"Miss Lane," the disguised voice said, "It's the Red Blue Blur." Clark said as he closed the phone booth door.

Lois slightly smiled.

"I've been searching for your cousin Chloe, I am going to find her."

"How did you know?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you,"

"Really, I mean, It just seems like you've been trying to completely avoid me," she said sitting in her chair, "you didn't answer my letters or anything, and i thought I had made you feel bad, and I wanted to apologize, but I'm rambling aren't I?"

Clark looked over at Lois from the phone booth, "Your nervous."

"Can you read my mind? Wait what am I talking about, if you could, you would have answered that. I'm. . . its just that, I really needed help, and I didn't know how to call you and now all of a sudden here you are out of no where to save the day," Lois stopped and took a breath, "I'm rambling again," Clark dropped his head slowly as he listened to her. "It's just that you make me so, uh. . ." she paused. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for this."

"You can do me a favor, I need you to publish a letter for me."

"What letter?" she said as a whoosh took her hair all over her face. She looked up to see a letter taped to the screen of her computer. She looked around as if he were to be behind her. "Your here aren't you?" She grabbed the letter and began to open it.

"Your not suppose to open it yet," Lois began to read, "Can I count on you to publish that letter if anything happens to me?'

"Goodbye?" Lois said. "What do you mean goodbye?"

Clark began to feel a reluctance for putting this on Lois, he paced inside the phone booth. "You know, sometimes, we can't out run our destiny."

"But I thought you were invincible,"

Clark paused, "So did I,"

They paused a while as Lois stood up.

"I wanna meet you. I have to see your face. I have to see you, I want you to show me what you can't show anyone else. You can trust me. Please."

"I'm sorry, that's not a good idea."

"Look, you can come through this, you have to, and when you do. . . how do you feel about phone booths?"

Clark sighed slightly, "They're fine."

"There's one on Forth and Main, let's say midnight. I'll be there, I hope you will too."

Clark shook his head at the thought.

"And thank you, if there's anyone that can save Chloe, I know it's you."

Clark closed his eyes as he pulled the phone from his ear. He starred through the glass thinking of his fate, of Chloe's fate, of the world's.

* * *

"I want an update on where they are. I want to find Davis and Chloe now." Tess said coming down the hall with here head of security.

"Yes Miss Mercer, but we have another problem."

They emerged from around the corner to her bedroom. Guards were viewing a vault door that was bent outwards.

"What the hell?" She stepped inside. She picked up the broken briefcase. "The Orb, somebody stole the Orb."

"The surveillance system crashed for a minute and there was an explosion."

Tess looked around perplexed with anger.

"But, I don't think anyone was in the house."

"You just said the surveillance went down!" Tess looked at him.

"Yes, but, we believe the door was blown off from the inside."

"I don't pay you to believe. I pay you to do what your told, and you all were told to watch this room." Tess dropped the case. "You wouldn't believe how important this is for the survival of our species."

He said nothing.

"Find it, now!"

"Yes Miss Mercer," he signaled to the other men as he exited.

Tess looked around in anger.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31: Beastly Injustice

Chapter 31: Beastly Injustice

* * *

"Your finally ready to do what's right," Oliver said as he handed Clark the Kryptonite.

"Thank you," Clark took the case. He began towards the door as Oliver stood up to stop him.

"Clark, you don't have to keep trying to keep me so distant, we're on the same team."

"Is that the team that kills," Clark said stopping with his back to him.

"Alright Clark, you want me to be honest,"

"That would be new," Clark said turning around to face him.

"I killed Lex, yes, I did,"

Clark shook his head in disgust, "Thanks Oliver, but I can take it from here.

"Really," Oliver shook his head, "this is great, what do I do, I come in, clean up your mess of a Luthor, and what do you do, you get all self-righteous on me. But that's alright Clark, cuz your going to do the same thing when you find Davis Bloome, i just hope the guilt doesn't weight you down as much as it does me."

Clark forced a smile at Oliver that showed his disappointment in him. Oliver looked at him, then at the case.

"Your not going to use that to kill him are you?"

Clark took a breath, "I'm going to use it to separate Davis from the beast, and send Doomsday somewhere where he can't hurt anyone again."

"Oh, i guess I'm not the only one that was hiding something,"

"I had to tell you what you wanted to hear Oliver, so you'd get me the rock!"

"And how many lives are you willing to sacrifice, this time, if your plan doesn't work Clark?"

"I'll take it from here," Clark said stern as if to end the conversation.

There was pause as both men just starred at each other.

"I'm not your enemy Clark,"

Clark waited before responding, "Then who are you?"

Clark turned around to the door as he left Oliver in his office.

* * *

Clark stood in his Loft looking over the farm as he though of have long his day as been so far, night was starting to dawn over Smallville, and his life, he thought.

"We got the SOS, Clark,"

Clark turned around to see Dinah approaching him from the steps.

"Thanks for meeting me," Clark looked around. "Where's Bart?"

There was a whoosh as Bart Allen appeared next to him.

"Present and accounted,"

Clark smiled as John Jones, Kara, and Matt made their way up the stairs.

"I guess your ready," Matt said.

Clark said nothing.

"Did you get the blueprints?" He asked Bart.

"What do you think?"

Bart placed the map work out on the table as everyone gathered around.

"Alright," Clark said, "the plan is simple, we distract Doomsday enough to get him here," he pointed to the map. "to the Geothermal faculty, where Dinah will blow the charges. Rokk said nothing on earth can stop him, will just have to trap him."

Everyone nodded as they listened to the plan.

"The Geothermal faculty created one mile of tunnels beneath the earths crust."

John smiled as he watched Clark.

"Can you override that system," Clark asked Dinah.

"Just get me in there, and yeah," she said. She looked around at everyone. "Are we really going to bury him alive?"

"Not all of him," Clark said handing his bag to Bart. "There's still a side of Davis worth saving. That's where you come in." he said to Bart.

Bart displayed the rock, "What's with the weird rock?"

"Careful with that, it's a special meteor rock that will split the beast from Davis."

Matt looked at John who had the same look on his face. A look of awe, at what Clark was becoming, a leader.

"And what if that doesn't work?"

Everyone turned as Oliver quickly approached from the steps.

"What if you end up unleashing a monster thats unstoppable that doesn't have a mind of it's own?"

"This is the only option," Clark stepped forward.

"What about the option to get rid of the serial killer before he can hulk out?" Oliver said. "You never wanted to admit it, but there is a darker side to humanity."

"I know there is," Clark walked towards him. "An I'm looking it right now."

"Not everyone's worth saving."

Clark couldn't understand Oliver anymore, he was changed, he thought.

"We need to take care of Davis Bloome,"

"And by take care of, do you mean murder?"

"Okay, you guys got some serious tension going on here," Bart said.

"Ollie, what's he talking about?"

"Yeah, what the hell's going on?" Matt said expressing everyone else's confusion.

Oliver looked at Clark.

"Oliver crossed the line," Clark said. "He killed Lex Luthor."

"Your making a big mistake," Oliver said.

Everyone looked on in shock.

"Your not one of us anymore," Clark said starring into Oliver's eyes as he starred back.

"Is that right," Oliver said.

A silence over took the barn. Oliver shook his head, as he turned around to the steps. Everyone watched as he left the barn.

* * *

"I'm in," Jimmy said as he entered Tess' office at the Daily Planet.

"Make sure you use the encryption key, I hope you have better luck than I did," Oliver said over the bluetooth.

Jimmy pulled the earpiece out of his ear and placed it in his pocket as he made his way around the desk. He sat in the chair and pulled himself closer to the computer.

"Ow!" someone said from under the desk.

Jimmy felt something under his foot and then a sharp pain in his abdomen.  
"Ow!" he too said.

Lois emerged as Jimmy looked at her in confusion.

"Jimmy, you stepped on my hand," she said standing up.

"Next time don't leave your hand on the floor, under a desk, in an office your not suppose to be in."

"I'm sorry," she shook he hand in the air, "did I just get a lecture from Jimmy Olsen? Who were you talking to?"

"No one," he looked at her in pain as he held his gut, "Lois what are you doing here?"

"Tess' head of security has been staked out at the Talon, creepy, but telling, the only problem is, he 8 gig mini brain is encrypted."

"Not anymore," he said as he pushed the flash drive into the computer. They both watched as information flooded the screen.

"Tess has definitely been tracking Chloe and Davis, most of this, is from a few days ago, but if I could just get in," he said as he trying hacking through some more. Information flooded the screen again as a Gps map appeared. "It looks like Chloe and Davis are on the outside of Edge City and so am I," he said as he hurried to the door, "don't take your eyes off that, call me if it changes."

Lois watched the screen as Jimmy left. She began clicking other windows as a video appeared. Reagan, Lex's former head of security appeared, batter and bloodied.

"Tess, Lex already tried to break down the technology of that orb,"

"Lex knew that Orb wasn't from this earth, it called to me, there's life inside it that can't be released until the Traveler kills the beast."

"What your unleashing, could be the end of the world." he said.

Lois watched the video in shock.

* * *

Kara and John stood in the Kent home as they brainstormed how the situation could get out of hand.

"Clark is doing what he thinks is right, and I trust and believe in him," Kara said.

"Clark, may be doing what he thinks is right, but, it he thinking this through completely?"

Kara looked at him, "Do you think he should kill Davis?'

John looked at her, "No, I just think, there has to be another way."

There was silence for awhile.

"Well, I think this might work," she smiled. "Where is everyone, right now?"

"Matt went with Clark to the Daily Planet and, Bart and Dinah are at the faculty."

"This will work," she said smiling at him Jones. "We just gotta have faith."

They smiled. Kara's smiled dropped as a sharp pain ran through her body, became hot and weak, her knees buckled beneath her has she dropped to the floor. John grabbed her to see what was wrong, as the kitchen window shattered with a cocktail falling to the kitchen floor. The liquid spread and lit fire to everything in it's way, John looked on in horror.

He made his way to a window, headlights beamed on the house as night had fallen. He could see about two or three figures. Another cocktail made it's way through the living room window. John and Kara were trapped in flame as he grabbed her to cover her body.

Footsteps could be heard from the dining room. However the flames mad it hard for Jones to see anything.

"I have faith," the figure said as he placed a couple of meteor rocks on the counter and trow some around the room. "Just, not in Clark."

* * *

"Hey, I just wanted, to say, I'm proud of, how your handling this," Matt said as Clark sat at his desk. "Your dad would be proud."

Clark stayed silent.

"But, I know somethings wrong," he said. "So what's up?"

Clark looked at him, "You ever, just wish, there wasn't, fate?"

Matt's phone began to vibrate, the id read Kara, "Well Clark, the funny thing about fate, it's always changing, that's why, I don't believe in Destiny or Fate," he said as his phone continued to vibrate. "I believe, in cause and effect. What you do, defines what will happen, nothings set in stone." He looked at his phone, as he answered. "Yeah." he said as Clark thought about what he said.

"Matt, I need you, but don't tell Clark, I'm in the Luthor basement," Matt listened perplexed.

"Why are you," he began before he heard the dial tone. He looked at Clark, "I'll be right back Clark." He ran off towards the stairs and slipped on his ring.

Clark sat alone. His computer beeped as he answered the message.

"Clark it's Dinah, we found Chloe and Davis in the waste lands of Edge City," she said over the transmission.

"No wait," Clark could hear Chloe in the background. "Davis, no!"

"Clark, hurry!" Dinah said as the transmission ended.

Clark stood up as he ripped his tie off and super sped away.

* * *


	32. Chapter 32: Raging Chaos

Chapter 32: Raging Chaos

* * *

Clark appeared in old abandoned parking lot that nothing but a car and some old railroad tracks laid on it. The cars glass was shattered and the hood was smashed in. Clark looked around for any sign of Chloe or Davis. Bart and Dinah slowly stepped towards Clark.

"Bart, Dinah?" Clark said confused. "What's going on?"

Bart and Dinah looked at each other.

"We're sorry Clark," Dinah said.

A sharp pain distributed through Clark's body as he turned to view what was causing it. Oliver stood behind him lowering his bow. Clark felt the Kryprtonite arrow in his shoulder. He dropped to his knees.

"We can't lose you Clark," Dinah said.

Oliver stood over Clark as he lay motionless on the ground.

"It won't kill you, it'll just get your ego out of the way," he said.

"Don't do this," Clark said.

Bart stood in the back unable to cooperate with the activities.

"Let's go," Oliver said. He and Dinah began to walk off as Bart still stood by watching his friend.

"Bart, don't let them do this," Clark said to him, from the ground.

Oliver looked at Bart, "Do you want that thing to kill anyone else, do you want it to kill Clark. Either your in or your out choose now," Oliver said walking away with Dinah."

Bart approached Clark.

"Stop them Bart,"

"I'm sorry amigo, but, I can't lose you man," Bart said walking away.

"No, this isn't about me," Clark yelled in pain. He couldn't move, "Bart! Oliver!"

* * *

Matt entered the Luthor basement looking around still confused as to why he was there.

"Here," Kara said from the corner.

Matt walked over pulling his ring off, "What the hell are we doing down here?"

"I need to show you something," Kara began walking down a hall that had a silver light at the end. Matt followed still in confusion.

They reached the light as a large warehouse like room extended before him. In the center was a cell covered in glass around it were computers and monitors. Matt looked around. he looked at Kara, who was watching him. He starred at her for a minute.

He held his ring in his hand as he looked around, "Kara maybe we should show Clark this," he said as he began to slid his ring over his finger. Kara bolted pass him to his other. he looked at his hands nervous, then at Kara who was displaying his ring.

"You, wanna know what I hate most about humans," she said as her voice got deeper. "They never seem to resist females, no matter what planet they're from." Kara's skin turned to sliver steel, as new skin began to form over it.

Matt backed away in fear, "Brainiac."

He looked at him, "Just know this," Brainiac said. "Your little girlfriend plays a bigger role in the survival of Kandor, than you may think."

"If you lay one finger on her,"

"You'll do what," Brainiac smiled. "You and Kal-El are alike, you can't resist two legged dogs." Brainiac pushed Matt, flying him into the wall.

* * *

Lois made her way quickly into the basement of the Daily Planet.

"I kinda miss the maid costume," Tess said from the steps. Lois stopped and slowly turned to face her.

"I stopped cleaning up after you,"

Tess stepped off the steps, "Coulda fooled me. I expect from my reporters a little better reconnaissance, but the bar has always been lower for you."

"Look, I know family loyalty means nothing to you, but I'll do anything for Chloe, and if that means, you have to fire me, then pull the trigger." Lois said turning her back to walk away.

"Oh, I plan too." She said following Lois into the bull pen, "But this really has very little to do with Chloe,"

Lois stopped as did Tess.

"You saw it didn't you?"

"Seriously, you have a significant deficiency of pronoun modifiers going on," Lois said turning around.

"Lois, where is the Orb," Tess said stepping towards her.

"What Orb!"

"The Alien technology from my volt,"

"Oh, that Orb," Lois said as she turned to pick up her keys.

Tess swung her leg at Lois' arm as she turned back to her. She knocked Lois on to another desk. Lois regrouped herself and stood up again.

"I guess asking for a raise is out of the question,"

"I didn't want this,"

"No, you want to take over the world, with some alien nation,"

"I am trying to save the world,"

"What's wrong with Greenpeace?" Lois said as she charged at Tess thrusting her outta her wait. Lois walked passed her, as Tess grabbed her arm and swung her back into the room.

Lois swung her arm at her as Tess ducked and charged at her. They slammed over Lois and Clark's desk knocking everything to the floor. Tess mounted Lois and began strangling her, slamming her head into the desk. Lois raised her fist punching Tess across the face knocking her to the other side of the desk. Lois began to roll to her feet as Tess slammed her elbow into her back. Lois grabbed her arm pulling it behind her back. Tess rolled and locked her legs around Lois' neck. Lois reached around for something to grab. She grabbed the top drawer of Clark's desk. Tess swung Lois off the desk as the drawer opened. Tess rose to her feet as Lois grabbed the metal box inside the desk, she swung it at Tess' face knocking her to the ground. Lois too fell as the box opened in front of her and a ring laid in her face. She starred at it as she picked it up off the floor, examining the ring as it slide to the tip of her finger, a purple light engulfed her. Once the light was gone, so was Lois.

* * *

Chloe slowly opened her eyes as the cement began to become a clear view in her vision. She raised her head from the ground as she looked around what looked like a warehouse. She viewed her surroundings as she saw Bart, Dinah, and Oliver stand over an unconscious Davis Bloome. She look around some more and saw Clark's bag, with the Kryptonite in it. Chloe slowly stood up. She watched as Oliver fixed his bow. Bart looked to her as he watched her stand up.

"Hey, beautiful, sorry if I rattled you, I snuck up on you super fast." he said to her, but she didn't acknowledge what he said as she approached Oliver.

"Where's Clark?"

Oliver looked at her, "Somewhere where he can't get hurt."

She looked around.

"We have to take care this,"

"He wouldn't go along with it," Chloe said. "Look don't do this. When Davis is around me I make him human, you don't have to do this."

"They have to Chloe," Davis said as he rolled to his feet. Chloe kneeled down to him as Oliver tried to back her away, she pushed Oliver off. "Your not working Chloe, it's not working anymore, I can feel it, fighting harder to get out."

"Just focus on me,"

"I can't," Davis began shaking, his voice became deep and ferocious, "I can feel him,"

Chloe looked at Oliver, "Who?"

"Clark! Urgh!" Davis' eyes turned red as he quickly stood up. Oliver grabbed Chloe as Bart and Dinah grabbed Davis. He ripped out of the handcuffs knocking them to other ends of the room. Oliver aimed his Kryptonite filled arrow at Davis heart.

"No, Oliver," Chloe said.

He released the arrow. It shoot through Davis' chest through the other side. Davis returned to normal. He dropped to his knees and to his back. Blood pored to the floor as Chloe looked at Oliver.

He looked back at her, "I'm sorry Chloe, the dragon had to be slayed," he said walking towards Davis' lifeless body.

* * *

Jimmy's car pulled up in the parking lot as jumped quickly out of the car. He looked around at the area. He jogged around the car as he saw Clark's body on the ground.

"Clark?"

"Jimmy, the arrow, pull it,"

Jimmy looked at it as he wrapped his hand around it. He yanked it out of his shoulder as Clark quinced in pain. Jimmy examined the arrow.

"Look at this," he said bringing it to Clark's face. Clark yelled as he pushed Jimmy's arm away. The cut on his face began to heal be fore Jimmy's eyes. His jaw dropped in shock as he stood up.

Clark too stood up brushing him self off, "Jimmy, how'd you know to come here?"

Jimmy looked at him, "The cut on your face, it's gone."

Clark's express dropped, he felt his face hoping it wasn't true.

"No, I don't wanna here it," jimmy said stopping Clark before he could say anything. "One minute your here, the next second your gone. I mean, you took a bullet, and the next day you were fine. It's like you some kind of, super. . . super. . . guy," he said venting his emotions.

Clark didn't see any reason in lying anymore, "Your right Jimmy, i am the Red-Blue Blur," Jimmy's face lit up with happiness. "you were right about me, about Davis, about everything. You were the only one that put it all together.

"I knew it, I knew it, I was so right," Jimmy said with excitement.

"But right now Jimmy I need your help, do you still have Chloe's wedding present?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get rid of it, not yet anyway."

"Whatever happens to me, I need you to make sure Chloe and Davis are safe," he said walking past Jimmy.

"Davis?"

Clark stopped and approached Jimmy, "Jimmy do you trust me?"

"Always, CK,"

Clark smiled and turned around to super sped away. Jimmy looked on in amazement.

"Wow, this is so, cool," he smiled.

* * *

Olvier stood over Davis, smiling slightly.

"You won't hurt anyone else,"

Bart and Dinah approached.

"What are we going to tell Clark?" Dinah asked him.

"I don't know,"

"How bout the truth," Bart said. "You killed Davis Bloome."

Oliver looked at him. Wheezing could be heard from Davis' body, Oliver quickly looked over him.

"Your kidding me,"

Davis inhalded srongly as everyone backed away. Oliver didn't know what to do. He raised his bow again. Davis stood up, the beast in him yelling in anger. Oliver pulled back on the arrow as Chloe jumped in front of him.

"Chloe no!" he said dropping the bow and arrow.

Chloe slammed the Black Kryptonite into Davis' chest. He began changing back and forth between human and beast as chloe backed off. Soon Davis was release, he colapsed to the ground. He raised his head from the ground as he looked into the eyes of his alter ego. The beast stood above him. The bones in his face dripping with slim and blood. It looked into Davis' eyes.

"Oh my god," Oliver said as he grabbed Chloe.

The beast gripped Davis' neck as it began to smell him. It raised davis in the air and tossed him cross the room.

"Kryptonian," the beast murmured.

Oliver stood up with his Kryptonite arrow aiming it again at it's heart.

"Oliver," Chloe said.

He shot the arrow at the beast, upon it impact, it bounced off its chest. The beast looked at Oliver. Oliver swallowed spit in fear. It began walking towards him. Oliver was frozen, he knew this was it, the time to pay for his sins. Doomsday raised his bony fist at Oliver. A humming sound filled it's ears, it began looking around for the source. It looked at Oliver, grabbed his arm and threw his across the room into a wall. Doomsday super sped off.

Clark appeared from the other end of the warehouse, he viewed Davis' body, motionless on the ground. He looked around saw Bart and Dinah standing over Oliver. Clark then saw Chloe behind some crates. He Jjogged over to her, helping her to her feet.

"Chloe, what happen here?"

Chloe looked at him, "Exactly what you wanted to happen, I split them."

He looked at an injured Oliver, and everyone else. "Where did he go?"

Everyone stayed silent. Clark stood to his feet and increased his hearing. he listened as he heard tire screeching and scream and shouting. Gun shoots were being fired, and he could he the roar of Doomsday. He could as hear a voice, that he knew was Brainiac's

"You threaten these humans, and Kal-El will come to you," Brainiac said.

Clark stopped. He looked at everyone, from the expression on his face they all had an idea of what he heard.

"I'm going to get him here, and in that hole, I need you to hit those charges."

"You get him here, we'll do the rest," Oliver said holding his batter arm.

Clark looked at him, "Can I trust you?"

"Yes," Oliver said as Clark super sped away.

Everyone looked around, now they had to wait. For Clark to live, or die.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33: Showdown With Doomsday

Chapter 33: Showdown With Doomsday

* * *

Clark stopped super speeding at Forth Avenue and Main Street. He look on as chaos had erupted in the streets. People running in fear, cars and stores abandoned. Clark looked at his watch. It was midnight, Clark looked at the lone phone booth on the corner.

"Lois?" Clark said worried about why she wasn't where she said she would be.

Clark heard a rumble as the ground began shaking beneath him. He looked down the street as a van made it's way towards him through the air. He extended his arms catching the van like a football. He gently placed it down, checking that no one was inside. Clark stood up afraid of what might happen next.

He heard screams as he watched Doomsday wielded a small child in the air, as a mother pleaded for him to release her. He hit the woman knocking her into the nearest window. Clark couldn't believe this was happening like this.

Clark ran at him, anxious to save the young girl.

Clark ripped the child from Doomsday's hands. He gently placed her down by a garbage dumpster. Doomsday roared in anger that he had taken it's prey.

"Your safe now," Clark said to the little girl, she had a small cut on her face. She looked on in fear as Doomsday stepped behind Clark.

Clark looked over his head as Doomsday stood over him. He grabbed Clark by the collar, pulling him from the ground to the air. Doomsday raised his fist slamming it into Clark's abdomen. He felt pain he had never felt flood through his body. Before Clark knew it, Doomsday raised his fist again, an again slammed it into his abdomen. Clark felt the bones slightly pierce his belly, he felt the blood sliding down his legs. He raised his fist again, sending a couple more punches to Clark stomach. Clark bled from the mouth as he looked into Doomsday's eyes.

He no longer saw a Davis Bloome, a man worth saving, he saw a monster, that was going to kill him and destroy the city.

Doomsday raised his fist. Clark watched unable to move anything in his body. He brought his fist down, slamming it into Clark's face. This punch sent Clark into a daze. Doomsday released him as he watched Clark struggle to stand on his feet. He roared at Clark. Raised his fist to strike again.

Clark threw his forearm in the air, blocking the punch. He raised his own fist and returned a punch of his own. It barely hurt him as Clark raised his fist again this time aiming for the body. Then with his left hand, another body punch, and again with his right. Clark continued alternating, refusing to stop. Doomsday began to stubble backwards. Clark didn't stop, he kept going, Doomsday began leaning into a car as Clark stopped punching, he raised his foot, and planted a kick into the chest of the beast knocking him and the car across the street. Doomsday began kneeling as he regrouped.

Clark no longer heard screaming, he listened as the people began to cheer him on, the Red-Blue Blur. Clark looked around as it seemed Smallville had surrounded him. People were clapping and cheering as they looked on.

Doomsday's roar silenced the crowd. Clark watched weakly as he rose to his feet. It roared again.

Bart appeared next to Clark, "God, Clark, you look a mess."

Clark pushed Bart aside as Doomsday slowly made his way towards them

"Clark let me help you," Bart yelled at him as he prepared himself to fight with Clark.

Clark grabbed Bart and pushed him aside, "Bart, stay away, no matter what happens."

Doomsday swung at Clark as he braced himself. The force lifted Clark in the air, slamming him a couple of feet away.

Bart began to charge at Doomsday as it approached Clark for another attack. Oliver grabbed Bart.

"There's nothing we can do," he said to Bart, as they looked on.

Doomsday grabbed Clark off the ground, he swung at Clark again, to the face, knocking Clark through a brick wall and out the other side into another wall. Clark dropped to the ground batter and bloodied. He wiped the blood from his mouth as he rolled to his back. He laid there a second before getting to his hands and knees. He watched as people slowly arrive on the street, everyone looking around for the beast. A car honked its horn as it came around the corner. it drove by and stopped a block away.

"Clark!" Chloe yelled as her and Jimmy emerged from the car. Clark looked at them as he rose to one knee.

Everyone listened as a roar erupted in the sky, and Doomsday dropped in front of Clark.

"Oh my god," Jimmy looking at the beast that ruined his life. He knew Clark was in trouble as he grabbed Chloe, keeping her from the area.

Doomsday stood before Clark roaring at him in intimation. Clark looked at him. Doomsday raised his fist and smashed it down into Clark's face knocking him back to his back.

"Clark, no!" Clark could hear Chloe's screams. He thought they were more painful than Doomsday's strikes.

Clark looked at Jimmy as he tried to get to his feet again. "Jimmy, get her out of here now!"

Jimmy nodded as he pulled Chloe back.

Clark looked at Doomsday in the eyes, "Bring it," Clark said as it roared at him.

He raised his fist punching Clark again. Clark dropped to one knee. Oliver closed his eyes in pain as he could no longer watch, the people began to become fearful as they watched their new found hero fall again.

Jimmy's car drove off as Doomsday wrapped his bony hand around Clark's neck. He pulled Clark into the air like a doll as his nearly lifeless body hung in the air. Clark bled from his mouth and nose, with cuts above his eyes. Doomsday tightened his grip as Clark gasped for air.

Clark didn't know what to do. Fate had found him. No Kara, Matt, Martian, not even the Legion. Clark was alone, he knew this was it, his destiny, he spent his whole life running, he thought, for it to end like this.

Doomsday raised his hand one last time. Starring into the eyes of his Kryptonian counterpart. He roared as he slammed his fist into the face of Clark. His lifeless body dropped from the air to his feet, he slowly fell to his knees, and finally dropped to the ground.

Doomsday stood over him roaring. Raising his hands in victory.

"Come on Clark," Oliver said.

Doomsday continued to roar as people began to quickly get away before they ended up like the Red-Blue-Blur.

"Damn it Clark! Get up!" Oliver yelled. Oliver began to walk towards Clark as Bart grabbed him. Doomsday still stood over Clark celebrating his victory.

Clark laid motionless on the ground as blood slowly poured from his mouth.

His lifeless eyes stared into space.

Clark's heart beat weakened, as his eyes slowly closed. His heartbeat came to a stop, as Clark took his last breath.


	34. Chapter 34: Call of Duty

Chapter 34: Call of Duty

* * *

Clark slowly opened his eyes as he awoke the Smallville cemetery. He was looking at his grave. Clark closed his eyes as he knew he failed. Everyone, himself, Chloe,Lois, and the world. He dropped his head in disappoinment of himself.

"Son, it's over," a familiar voice said from behind turned around to see his father, Jonathan Kent standing before him.

"Dad,"

"Son, you can't give up, not yet,"

"There's nothing I can do, he's too strong."

"THat may be true son, but you have more heart. Thats what separates you from Doomsday."

"Having a heart is what got me in this dad, I should have listened to Oliver. "

"Never doubt yourself son. Time will surely show you, that you made the right choice."

"All my life, I've made the wrong. That's how you died."

"I died, because it was my time son, and I would never, ever want you to choose differently."

"Well," Clark said looking at his grave. "Maybe it's my time. Maybe this is the end."

"No son," he stepped forward. "Your time comes, when you've done what you were sent here to do, change peoples lives. Your not done yet. Your a symbol son. It's time to embrace it. This is your call of duty."

Clark listened to him.

"It's time to go back son, and achieve your great potential. The time for change starts here." he placed his hand on Clark's heart. "I love you son, make your mother proud." Jonathan pushed Clark's chest sending a bolt of energy through Clark's body. Everything turned black.

Clark opened his eyes displaying the panic of the people. He looked around as Doomsday had his back to him, he was approaching Oliver who was shooting every arrow he had at. Clark slowly rose to one knee as Doomsday roared at Oliver. Clark wiped the blood from his face.

"Hey!"

Doomsday stopped and slowly turned around to view him.

"Holy crap," Oliver said putting his bow down.

"Come on," Clark said taunting him. Doomsday roared as he quickly walked towards him. Clark set his feet in the ground as he braced himself.

Doomsday stop and raised his fist. Clark charged at him, bursting from the ground into the sky with Doomsday on his shoulder. He could feel himself floating in the air, as Doomsday roared. Clark saw the faulty as he aimed him towards it. They crashed through the roof into the tunnels.

"Blow it," Clark yelled.

Dinah pushed the button as Bart grabbed her and bolted off.

The charges blow the the building went up in flames, crashing everything to the ground.


	35. Chapter 35: Dead and Gone

Chapter 35: Dead & Gone

* * *

Jimmy slowly laid Davis down on top of a pile of flat sheet wood. Chloe looked around the building Jimmy brought them to. Jimmy watched her as her tried to find words to say about what's been happening.

"What is this place," Chloe said.

"Do you like it?" Jimmy stepped towards her.

"I love it," she responded, "You can see the entire city from here." She turned to face, "how could you afford this?"

"My dad, knows a real estate agent, that knows a one Perry White, that just so happens to know you. He put a good word in for me when he knew it was for."

Chloe smiled, "I love this Jimmy."

They looked at each other for a while.

"I can't believe you kept it after what happen,"

"I guess, I thought, some how we would find our way back to each other. I mean, we've been through everything else, I didn't wanna give up too soon."

Chloe slowly walked towards.

"Jimmy I am sorry, for everything. For Davis, even everything with Clark."

"I know about Clark,"

Chloe looked at him slightly concerned.

"He told me his secret, I saw what he can do, how he can run faster than a speeding bullet,"

Chloe smiled slightly.

"I know how you were giving everything up to protect him, I understand, you've done so, much, your as much a hero as anyone else."

"But what about what I've lost. I've lost so much."

They stood staring into each others eyes.

"I lost you," she said.

Jimmy smiled slightly, "Well, now you found me." Jimmy pulled her into his lips as they passionately embraced in kiss.

Jimmy released her as they both smiled at each other.

"I don't think I've smiled in months." Chloe said.

"Well, don't you think it's past due," Jimmy said pulling into another kiss.

He abruptly stopped kissing as Chloe looked at him.

"Jimmy?"

Blood began slowly pouring from his mouth. His breathing began to become heavy as he looked down his body to his abdomen.

Chloe to looked, they both looked in horror as a steel construction pipe was pierced through his body.

Chloe covered her mouth in horror, "Oh my god, Jimmy."

Davis stood behind Jimmy as he yanked the pipe from his body dropping Jimmy's body to the ground.

Chloe looked at Davis scared to death. Davis held the pipe in his twitching hand as he and Chloe began slowly circling the room.

"So, all this time," he said with his voice raspy and shaky. "All this time you were with me, it was for Clark."

"Davis, just put the pipe down," she said with her hands raised backing away in fear.

"How could you do this to me, I loved you, why?" he said slowly coming to a stop as she did.

Chloe didn't know how to respond.

"Why!" He rattled her as she began to shiver. "I thought you loved me."

"I thought I did, but really what I wanted to do, was save you,"

Davis shock his head as if he couldn't believe that kind of lie.

"There is nothing, left, to save!" he said raising the pipe in the air. "Urgh!" he charged at her as Jimmy grabbed Davis from behind swinging him into the construction equipment.

Jimmy laid on Davis as he dropped the pipe. Jimmy slowly backed away revealing a tool that had pushed trough Davis' chest. His head slowly fell back lifelessly.

Jimmy took two steps back holding his wound. He dropped to his knees as Chloe returned to him. She looked over him as he laid in her lap. Tears began to fill her eyes as Jimmy watched her.

"It's going to be okay Jimmy,"

He smiled slightly, "I love you," his head slowly lost it's strength falling onto her thigh.

Tears quickly rushed through Chloe's eyes as she looked at him, "No, Jimmy, please," she began to look around the room. She began to cry more holding Jimmy's lifeless body.

"Clark!" she yelled, wishing he would return to her. "Clark! I need you, please!" She slowly closed Jimmy's eyes, "I love you too."

* * *

"He restoreth my soul, he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.," the Pastor read as Chloe laid photos of her and Jimmy on his casket. "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me." Chloe, Bart, and Dinah looked on perplexed at what transpired. "May Henry James Olsen, rest in peace." The Pastor finished as he closed his BIble.

Dinah dropped her head as people around them began walking off. Chloe looked across the casket at Oliver who was wearing shades and an arm splint . He too dropped his head in sadness as a tear rolled down his face.

A young boy removed his head as a older man grabbed him and slowly began to walk off. Men and woman began to comfort the man as Chloe watched the little boy stop and look at the casket, tears in his eyes. Chloe slowly approached him.

"You must be Jimmy's little brother," she said as Bart and Dinah joined her. She pulled a camera out of her bag and placed it around his neck. "I think he would have wanted you to have it. Who knows," she said as the boy examined the gift in tears. "Maybe you'll follow in his foot steps one day."

The man grabbed the boys head as he began to walk off. Dinah placed her hand on Chloe's shoulders as she began to escort her out. Chloe stopped and began to look around as if she were looking for someone. She stopped as she failed at finding what she wanted. They began to walk off again leaving Oliver and the grave site.

Clark stood by the river, wearing a black trench coat, his eyes red. Oliver looked at him as they both stood alone. Clark couldn't bring himself to go any closer. Oliver slowly turned and began to walk off leaving Clark with just a view of the casket. A tear rolled down Clark's face as his head slowly dropped to the ground.

* * *

Clark opened the doors to the building Jimmy shared with Chloe, he looked around admiring how Jimmy could hold on for so long and not give up.

He stopped upon the blood spot in the floor. Clark looked at it in disbelief.

"Clark," Chloe said from the stairs. Clark looked up at her as she made her way down the stair. "Your alive," She ran at him and embraced him with a loving hug. Clark held her not wanting to let go.

"How did you survive the Geothermal explosion?" she asked him. He slowly pulled her from his chest.

"Just before Dinah pushed the button. . . " he stopped. "I don't know." he paused. "I got out before the blast, but not fast enough to save anybody else. Chloe, I've searched everywhere, there's no sign of Lois."

Chloe nodded her head as a tear rolled down her face, "I was out putting missing persons signs up, and I kept thinking, you know, maybe, maybe I haven't. . ."

"Lost everyone," Clark finished for her. He began to talk before stopping, he looked around as he walked away from Chloe.

"You were there today, weren't you Clark? I really needed you, why didn't you come to me?"

"I'm the reason Jimmy's dead, Oliver was right," he said turning to face her. "I put humanity on a petal stool. It wasn't a Kryptonian beast that killed Jimmy it was a human."

Chloe looked at Clark, "I was standing right here Clark, I know full well who killed Jimmy."

Clark looked around some more. "Get rid of this place Chloe, just let it go. Walk away, and don't look back"

"You don't get it, Jimmy is here, he's watching over me," she said walking pass Clark looking at the painted window. "He knew me so well, he knew this place would be perfect. Jimmy wanted me to know, no matter where I was in the city I could look up and see this beacon, the Watchtower"

Clark looked at her with disapproval.

"Bart, Oliver, and Dinah went off line. I still can't get in contact with Kara and John, and Matt is still missing. I think it's up to us to find all of them and bring them back home."

Clark looked at her, "Home?They don't have a home."

"I don't like the way that sounds,"

"I've always tried to forget I was an alien," Clark said slowly walking away from her. "I'm a creature, I've always tried to pretend I was human. I was raised to believe it was my Kryptonian side that was bad, but I was wrong, it's my human side, it's the side that gets attached, the side that makes decision based on emotions thats my enemy. And Davis proved that to me."

"So because of some psychopath, your going to cut the rest of us out of your life," she said walking to him. "Clark, human emotion is what made you the hero that you are today."

"Their what's stopping me from becoming the hero I could be," he said. "It's what the world needs now."

"What are you saying?" she said with tears in her eyes.

He looked at the ground, then at Chloe, "Clark Kent is dead." Chloe shook her head. "Goodbye Chloe."

Clark slowly turned around as he walked off towards the door leaving Chloe alone in the room. She watched him as he continued, not looking back.

* * *

Rumbling came from outside as Tess made her way through the Luthor Mansion. Purple light shined into the house. As she jogged to the source. She stopped at the bedroom window as the light grew stronger. SHe looked out over the lawn as she watched the Orb hover in place. She looked on confused. The orb shot a beam into the ground as the ground started burning a symbol. Tess watched a white light filled the air blinding her. She looked back to the lawn as a man appeared holding the Orb with a symbol on his back. She could her the Orb chatting.

"Zod! Zod! Zod! Zod,"

She continued to listen as the man raised his arms in the air.

"ZOD!" he yelled.

* * *


	36. Chapter 36: Metropolis Wants Answers

Chapter 36: Metropolis Still Looking for Answers

* * *

_Metropolis Still Looking for Answers_

_By: John Corben_

_ Today officers still search for both the missing Detective Matt Cage and Reporter Lois Lane. After the devastating attack on the city by a bony monster, everyone still wants answers. Where did it come from? Where is it now? Why did all this seem to happen around the same time?_

_ The Red-Blue Blur still hasn't been seen for questioning, even going as far as changing his colors. Witnesses that have been "saved" by him, claim he no longer wears either of the colors. Now he is just the Blur, with an "S" on his chest. Citizens have for weeks been guessing at what it means, but no one will know until, The Blur, shows himself. In addition to that, he also leaves his symbol, the "S", everywhere that he seems to do his vigilante activity. Questions now arise of how much he had to do with the attack three weeks ago, and whether any of the injured and missing persons had anything to do with the Blur._

_ Both Tess Mercer and Oliver Queen, co-parnters of LuthorCorp, have also be on hiatis. Detective John Jones is still in a coma after being found on a local farm in Smallville that U.S. Senator Martha Kent resides at, the young woman she found with him, her niece, is not availble for questioning. And Martha's son, Clark Kent, whom works with Lane at the Daily Planet, is also not availbe for questioning, as belief is that he may be some where with Lois Lane. There are to many connections and not enough answers._

_ Stay tuned to the Daily Planet, and my blog, for further details._


	37. Chapter 37: Who's Running

Chapter 37: Who's Running

3 weeks later: after the events of _"Dead and Gone."_

* * *

"How was your day Mister McCormick?" one of the bank tellers asked the man as he man his way from behind the counter.

"It's been better," he said with a smile. "Have a nice, remember to lock the doors," he said with sarcasim looking at her.

"No, I just love to leave the doors open," she laughed as a coustmer stepped to her.

The bank was semi filled with people from all over Metropolis.

He made his way to the front door as four men entered with hoods on. The man stopped as he knew they were suspicious. He looked for the nearest guard as one of the men raised a shotgun and slammed it into his head, knocking him to the ground.

The four men ran to a guard, disarming them and knocking them to the ground. One of the men stood on a table as everyone began to panic. He fired a bullet in the air.

"Alright, we are going to make this quick, there's a fire in Edge City, so by the time the Blur knows what happen, we would be gone."

The other three men approached tellers.

"Now, just open the vaults, and nothing with happen to anyone," he continued.

Everyone looked around as no one moved.

"Okay," the man jumped off the table and grabbed a little boy that a woman was garuding. She began to scream as the man yanked him from her. He began to refuse pushing the man, trying to return to his mother.

"Stop fighting you little punk," he grabbed the boy by the throat and placed the gun to his face.

"Okay," one of the tellers said. She walked to the vault and entered the code, she then turned the key and enter a second code. The vault hissed and slowly began to open.

"The poplice are on their way," another teller said.

"I'm sure," the man said. "Boys get the money."

The three men super sped into the vaults and returned with bags full of money.

"It's the perks of being a meteor freak," the three men joined him as he threw the boy to the ground. "Have a nice day ladies and gentlemen." They began to turn around to see The Blur standing behind them. "Get him,"

The three men charged at Clark, as the leader turned to face the little boy, he grabbed him and bolted off.

Clark grabbed one of the men and tossed him in to the wall behind him. Then grabbed the second and knocked him into the last man. He picked them up and throw them through the glass doors. He watched the leader super speed towards the side door with a couple of bags and the little boy.

Once the man reached the door Clark stopped in front of him.

He looked at him," What makes you any different from us?" he asked Clark.

Clark said nothing.

The man threw the boy to the ground, and pointed his gun at him, he pulled the trigger as the boys mother screamed.

It became silent as the boy curled into a boy. The man looked at him then at Clark, who held the bullet in his hand.

The man took a deep breath.

"Wrong move," Clark said as he raised his feet and planted it into the mans chest. He flew through the air landing on a table. The police slowly entered the building as Clark super sped away.

* * *

Chloe read through John Corben's article in The Watchtower. She hissed at the fact the he named Clark a Vigilante. Chloe listened as the door downstairs squeaked. She pulled open her desk drawer as she pulled out a revolver.

She slowly made her way down the stairs. She watched a man admire the window painting as she slowly came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ever knock?" Chloe asked the man as she pointed her gun at him.

"Not when I know no one will answer," Dr Hamilton said as he turned to face her. Chloe lowered her gun. "I haven't heard from you in weeks, why aren't you returning my calls?"

"Because I have more important things to do, How's John?" Chloe said.

"I still can't say, and Kara knows nothing about Martians. The source that could help us is Matt Cage and he's still missing."

"I have to find them,"

"Your obsession with finding the rest of own missing heroes, is becoming unhealthy."

"Well, my work is paying off. I found Bart and Dinah."

"Really, how did you mange to do that?"

"With Victor's help, since Clark can't seem to answer my calls, and since Kara won't help me find him."

"Well, what did she say to you?"

"She said this is just apart of him learning,"

"Maybe she's right, Chloe." he said walking towards her. "Maybe our worlds, so called Savior needs to save himself, before anyone else."

"Well, I think his being a coward."

"And, I don't think your being fair." she looked a him, "Your talking him down, but, until you've lived his life, you can't claim to know him as well as you think. And you can't call him a coward."

"Why, he's running away,"

"Him embracing his destiny, is that running. Chloe, you may not like the way he's doing it, but ,he's doing what he thinks is right."

Chloe said nothing.

"Maybe, your the one that's running away," he said. She just starred at him.

* * *


	38. Chapter 38: A Lesson in Solitude

Chapter 38: A Lesson in Solitude

* * *

Clark slowly entered the ice fortress with a sense of determination.

"My son, you have returned,"

"After everything that's happen, it's time." Clark said standing on the platform.

"You are prepared to continue your training,"

"Let's get it over with."

"Kal-El, I must have you pay caution to your containment of Doomsday, merely trapping him does not cement earths protection."

"I realize, but it was the only option," Clark said looking around in the fortress. "Now, about my training, I want this to start."

"I am proud of you my son, you have learned," The fortress lit up in white light. "It is time to fulfill your destiny."

Kryptoian symbols began to light up under Clarks feet as he was covered in a knowledge filled light. It circled him, downloading information into his mind. Clark watched as images of Krypton and other planets flashed by.

The images became fuzzy, Clark's mind began to ache as new images ran through his mind. Flashes of a woman running, and a crash. He saw a legion and Rokk.

"My son, what have you done."

Clark looked around, "I've done nothing, what do you mean."

"You allowed a human to get hold of a Legionnaire ring. Time travel has before been proven dangerous my son,"

"But, I didn't give anyone a ring." Flashes ran through his mind again, of the crash and the woman. "Lois?"

"Kal-El, before you can continue your training you must break the connection between you and the future. If Lois Lane dies in the future, so shall your future."

Clark looked on confused about how they connected.

"Lois took the ring," Clark look on. "Can your send a message to the Legion from the past."

"If the fortress is in the future, a message left here, shall reach they."

"Save this message. Rokk, come back to September 25 2009, my future depends on it, meet me at the field my ship crashed on."

"Kal-El, I will once again warn you, time travel will cause more problems than you like."

"Don't worry, I know the consequences." Clark super sped away leaving the fortress.

* * *

Clark stood in the field as he waited. He knew they would get that message in the future.

Clark felt a whoosh as Rokk appeared next to him.

"What happen?" Rokk said approaching him. "What did you do?"

Clark looked at him, "What are you talking about? What's wrong in the future?"

"Everything, your. . . different,"

Clark watched Rokk's expression.

"I see your different now," he said examining Clark's outfit.

"You've become,"

"I don't want to know," Clark said.

"Why didn't you send Doomsday to the future?"

"Because he wasn't your problem,"

"Your right," Rokk said. "Because now your the problem."

Clark stopped, "what are you talking about?"

Rokk starred into his eyes as if didn't know who he was.

"You, became, a monster, you sided with Zod, you. . . "

"What!" Clark stepped forward to him. "Zod is dead, and even if he were alive, I would never side with him."

"The pen is mightier than the sword, history has proven that."

Clark said nothing.

"I think know what the problem is, Lois." Clark said.

"What happen to her," Rokk said quickly.

Clark watched him, "she took the Legion ring by mistake, I don't know where she is."

Rokk slowly walked away from Clark in shock.

"What?" Clark asked him.

"That's why everything is the way it is,"

Clark listened.

"Without Lois, you fall apart,"

Clark eyed him angrily, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Lois makes you the hero that you should be." Clark listened in disbelief. "If Lois Lane dies, so does your future."

"That's crap," Clark said. "Your wrong, I was suppose to die, but I'm still here. Your wrong."

"You can change things, but how do you save someone who's not in your time zone?"

"By disabling the ring," Clark said.

"What? I can't do that it, will. That, will kill her."

"No, it will bring her back,"

"And cause something terrible to happen, the space and time effect could be disastrous."

"If I'm such a monster in the future, help me change it. Do it, Lois is the only way."

"Kal, I wil be honest with you, if this works, anything can happen. You'll want to get to the highest point of the city, so you can see and listen. Oncce I disable the ring, she'll returned, but whatever is happening to her, will happen here once I do it."

Clark looked into his eyes, "Do it, I'll be ready," Clark began to walk away.

"Now, would be a really great time to know how to fly." Rokk said.

Clark stopped slowly, "Just do it," he super sped away leaving Rokk in the field alone.

* * *

"I need to fly, and I think you've holding back on that ablity," Clark said to JOr-El standing in the fortress.

"I cannot surpress any of your ablities without you knowing you have them my son. However, you are to blame for your lack of ablitiy. It is you who have always had the power, you've just never put your mind to using it."

"When I was fighting Doomsday, I flew."

"Because of the urgency you felt to get rid of him. It is you my son, if you will yourself enough you can fly, you've just never had true will to fly."

"I hope your right,"

"You have embraced who you are my son, now hurry so we can continue your training."

Clark super sped away.


	39. Chapter 39: AmTrak 577

Chapter 39: AmTrak 577

* * *

Clark stood above the city on the LuthorCorp skyline. He looked out over the quiet night sky, his eyes closed, listening to the city.

* * *

She grunted as she hit the floor of the monorail Amtrak. She looked back to see if she were still being followed. She began to get up slowly.

"Stop running, you can't get away from me."

She turned around to she another standing in front of her.

"Listen bitch, I don't know what you want, but I don't have it, I don't even know where I am."

"You know more than you think Lois."

An explosion outside the moving Monorail distracted the woman. Lois turned in the other direction and began to run. She continued through train after train till she could see the control room. She continued without stopping or looking back.

The woman appeared in front of Lois. She stopped and looked at her.

"You can't run,"

Lois took a deep breath, "What do you want from me,"

"I want to know everything you know about Superman,"

"Who is Superman, i don't know what your talking about,"

She raised a sword to Lois' neck, "Then your useless right?"

The train jolted forward. A bright purple surrounded the train and the sky around them. The force knocked Lois and the woman through the train.

* * *

Clark listened as a sharp sound rang through his ears. He could hear screeching of rail tracks. He opened his eyes. He saw a purple light somewhere in downtown Metropolis. He listened more as he heard grunts and groans and the sound of bodies rolling hard against a floor. Clark closed his eyes extended his arms and leaped from the LuthorCorp building.

Clark fell through the air as he felt the air hitting his jacket. He opened his eyes as the ground quickly approached him. Extended his arms in front of and bolted through the air towards the sound of the train. He flew through the air as lights and people pasted him like beams. Clark watched as the big white train made it's way over the railing and into the air. It began to free fall to the ground as Clark landed under it. He caught the train with both his hands. He watched as the rest of the train slowly came to a stop. Clark looked into the train as a familiar face laid on the windshield.

"Lois," he said as he watched her unconscious body.

He shot a beam of heat at the first half of the train. The train slowly came apart as Clark laid his half on the ground gently. Bystanders watched him and the train to see what would happen next. Clark began to carve a symbol into the train with his heat vision, the "S" that laid on his chest. Clark pulled the glass off the train and gently picked up Lois super speeding off to the Metropolis General.


End file.
